Historia de una historia
by Stannister
Summary: La guerra ha acabado. Robert ha sido coronado Rey. Los Siete Reinos se enfrentan ahora a algo más peligroso que la guerra, la paz. Todos quieren su parte de la victoria. Algunos conspiran para entronar un nuevo Rey otros intentan ascender en la escala de poder. Los amigos se confunden con los enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Felicidad**

Stannis Baratheon se encuentra detrás de las puertas de la sala del Trono de Hierro. Acaba de regresar de Rocadragón. Dos guardias está frente a él. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, experimenta una sensación que casi se puede interpretar como felicidad. Su cara, como es habitual no deja entrever ninguna emoción o sentimiento, pero la satisfacción personal existe en su inteiror. Por fin va a recibir su ansiado y merecido premio. Lanza una mirada pétrea a un guarida que lo observa con curiosidad, este aparta la mirada hacia otro lado. En ese preciso instante llega Davos Seaworth con unos paños alrededor de sus recien cortados dedos.

-Mi señor -Saluda.

-Ser Davos Seaworth.

-Estoy seguro que existen mejores personas para acompañaros, mi señor.

-De más alta cuna seguro, pero didme ¿Dónde estaban ellos durante el asedio de Bastión de Tormentas?

Davos se dispone a responder cuando detecta un leve gesto, una mueca, dura un instante, pero lleva con Lord Stannis el suficiente tiempo como para entender el gesto del futuro señor de las Tierras de la Torenta, por lo que habilmente cierra la boca. Sabe que si discute una orden de su señor, aunque sea por mera cortesía, Stannis comenzará a apretar los dientes, algo que no precede nada bueno. Así es el mediano de los Baratheon, su frialdad es tan solo equiparable a su dureza con la que dice las cosas, sin importar su efecto.

Renly Baratheon aparece escoltado y se une a Stannis y Davos tras la puerta.

-Mi amado hermano.

-Renly, ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Nuestro qurido hermano Robert me ha convocado, al igual que a ti, imagino -Exclama alegremente.

Stannis frunce el ceño y aparta la mirada de su hermano pequeño.

Davos es consciente de que la relación de Stannis con su hermano no es aquella normal entre dos hermanos, realmente Stannis no tiene una relación normal o que se pueda calificar de amistad, piensa. Quizás lo más parecido a un amigo que ha tenido su señor ha sido el maestre Cressen, aunque por la diferencia de días del nombre que existe entre ambos, podría ser su padre.

Los guardias abren las puertas. Stannis distingue a su hermano sentado en el trono y a su lado al extutor de este y reciente nombrado Mano: Jon Arryn. Stannis había ansiado dicho puesto pero sabía que nada tenía que hacer contra el del Valle, debido al gran aprecio que Robert le profesa. Stannis acompañado de Davos comienza a cruzar el umbral. Rápidamente se da cuenta de la redecoración, faltan las calaveras de dragones, aunque todo esto le es indiferente, reconoce el estilo de Bastión de Tormentas que su hermano ha intentado implantar. Eso le hace sentirse un poco más cómodo en la estancia abarrotada en su mayoría por hipócritas. Stannis cruza la mirada con Lord Eddard Stark, este la mantiene durante unos segundos y tras esto la aparta. Aunque siente un profundo respeto por él, le desagrada (como la mayoría). No puede perdonarle que se llevara todo el mérito, tras romper el asedio de Bastión de Tormentas que Mace Tyrell y Paxter Rdwine impusieron y que Stannis soportó durante la cantidad de tiempo suficiente para que este llegara. Ya casi ha llegado a las escaleras, cuando próximo al traidor de Varys, se encuentra también la imponente silueta del mayor de los traidores , Tywin Lannister. Stannis no puede entender como Robert permite que aquel que saqueó Desembarco del Rey tras marchar desde Roca Casterly en "ayuda del Rey" este allí presente. Y que decir de su hijo, miembro de la Guardia Real que asesinó a su propio Rey.

-Stannis de la casa Baratheon. -Anuncia Davos.

-Hermano. -Saluda Robert.

-Majestad. -Se inclina Stannis.

-Como mi hermano, eres el siguiente en la línea sucesoria del reino, rezad a los siete para que no me pase nada. -Se dirige a los presentes, riendo a carcajadas. El resto naturalmente le ríen la gracia.

Stannis se traga la verguenza, fruce el ceño y se dedica a lanzar miradas asesina. Davos comienza a implorar para que su señor no diga ni cometa una locura.

-Os nombro Príncipe de Rocadragón y os entrego esta isla para que la gobiernes con sabiduiría, si es que te queda una pizca, en el nombre de los dioses y los hombres, y por supuesto yo, que para eso soy el Rey.

Robert está exultante, acaba de conquistar el trono y a pesar de la discursión que ha tenido con Eddard acuenta de los niños Targaryen brutalmente asesinados por la Montaña, siguiendo las órdenes de Tywin, ya ha visitado cuatro burdeles por lo menos.

Stannis comienza a rechinar los dientes.

-"Esto no augura nada bueno" - piensa ser Davos.

-Además, por mantener mi casa, Bastión de Tormentas os nombro consejero naval y por tanto miembro del consejo privado.

Davos percibe que esto no era lo que Stannnis esperaba ni mucho menos.

-Que entre mi querido hermano pequeño. -Exige Robert.

-Renly Baratheon. -Proclama uno de sus acompañantes.

Renly cruza la sala en la mitad de tiempo que Stannis y se arrodilla.

-Majestad, amado hermano. -De sobra es conocido que la relación entre Robert y Renly es mejor que la de ambos con Stannis.

-Y a ti Renly por mostrarme tu apoyo siempre que lo he necesitado, te otorgo el hogar ancestral de nuestra casa, Bastión de Tormentas y por tanto Señor de las Tierras de la Tormenta. Además te entrego un puesto en el consejo privado como consejero de edictos.

-Mil gracias mi amado hermano, te prometo gobernarlo con sabiduría y te aconsejaré lo mejor que pueda. No te decepcionaré.

-"Esto es humillante." -Piensa Stannis. "Y todo esto por no capturar a los chicos Targaryen en Rocadragón, ¿Qué podía hacer yo?, para cuando llegue con la flota ya se habían marchado a Essos.

-Si dais vuestro permiso. -Pronuncia Stannis gélidamente.

-Sí, ya va siendo hora de celebrarlo a la grande, ¡Esto ha de celebrarse por todo lo alto! ¡Qué corra el vino! -El vino se esta convirtiendo en la mejor forma de Robert de olvidar a Lyanna.

Stannis se levanta y abandona la sala a paso ligero camino de sus aposentos, Davos sale tras él.

* * *

Ned acaba de presenciar el esperpento que se acaba de producir en la sala del trono.

-"Desde que llegó Robert no ha hecho más que cometer gravísimos errores." -Piensa. -"Perdona a Jaime Lannister después de asesinar a su Rey y le permite mantenerse en la Guardia Real. Ni una palabra de reproche para Tywin, que ha tomado la ciudad con sucias artimañas, responsable indirecto de la muerte de los niños Targaryen."

Ned ya ha a discutido con Robert por lo de los chicos, pero este no ha atendido a razones, ni si quiera Jon Arryn a conseguido evitar que Robert rinda honores al jefe de la casa Lannister, nada más y nada menos que un festín para agradecerle todos sus "servicios".

-Ahora comienza una gran etapa para el reino, Lord Stark, sin embargo os veo preocupado.

Varys le acaba de sacar de sus pensamientos.

-Imagino que eso le decíais al Rey loco, ¿Verdad, Lord Varys?

-No me malinterpretéis, mi señor, me dolió mucho la muerte de vuestro padre y hermano, intenté impedirlo, pero ... Si el Rey Loco no hubiera estado loco quizá seguiría con vida. -Se gira y mira hacia Jaime Lannister. -Lo desaprobáis ¿Me equivoco?

-En efecto, matar a su propio Rey, ... Robert tenrdría que haber tomado medidas y en vez de eso, solo le a faltado nombrarlo Lord Comandante.

-No os fiéis de las apariencias Lord Stark, ser Jaime ha sido muy valiente rompiendo su juramento, mis pajaritos me han informado que ha hecho lo correcto, ha salvado muchas vidas. Aunque, ... No me creéis. ¿Verdad?

-Disculpadme pero no confío en vos.

-Algo muy inteligente. Así como desconfiáis del maestre Pycelle, que aconsejo abrir las puertasa los Lannister, lo hacéis de mi. Yo le dije que no le hiciera caso. Que mantuviese las puertas cerradas. No me hizo caso. Imagino que prefeririás que nos estuvieramos pudriendo en lo más profundo de la Fortaleza Roja, y con razón. Sin embargo, no pensáis lo mismo de Ser Barristan ¿Verdad?

-Luchó por su Rey hasta el final de la guerra, estuvo en el Tridente con Rhaegar. ¿A caso estuvisteis vos, Jaime o Tywin Lannister? -Ned bebe de su copa.

-No váis a quedaros mucho tiempo, lo presiento. No aceptaréis el puesto que Robert os va asignar en su consejo privado. Marcharéis a vuestro frío hogar con vuestra familia.

Eddard se levantad de su asiento.

-Si me disculpáis, Lord Varys.

Varys se levanta también.

-Por supuesto. También está el asunto de vuestro hijo ilegítimo. Lamento mucho lo de vuestra hermana, era una buena mujer. He oido que tras ser "violada" por el príncipe dio a luz un fuerte varón, por el cual murió. Del chico no se sabe nada ... Una lástima.

-¿Cómo diablos...? -Exclama Eddard.

-No os preocupéis, mi señor, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo. -Varys sonríe como el solo sabe y se vuelve a sentar. -Es bueno tener un as en la manga, por si todo falla.

Lord Eddard abandona el salón y se interna por los laberínticos pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja hasta alcanzar sus estancias. Robert no notará su ausencia, está demasiado borracho y respecto a Varys ... ha decidido interpretar sus palabras como una amenaza. Y también ha decidido que regresará a casa. Volverá a Invernalia con su esposa, Catelyn Tully, a la que apenas conoce y va a disgustar.

-"Buena forma de empezar una relación, trayendo un bastardo a casa". -Piensa.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, duerme placidamente. A pesar de lo acontecido, ni el fantasma de Rhaegar, el de su esposa la dorniense, el de sus hijos o el de su propia hermana Lyanna, ni siquiera los Lannister lo atormentarán esta noche.

* * *

Tywin Lannister está orgulloso. Su plan se ha cumplido a la perfección, a excepción de un pequeño problema. Había previsto que Robert expulsaría a Jaime de la Guardia Real por asesinar a su predecesor, pero al parecer, el instinto de Rey de Robert no es tan bueno como el á que traer devuelta a Roca Casterly a su heredero de otra manera, ya que ni se le ocurre pensar siquiera en los derecho de su enano hijo pequeño. Se lleva la copa a los labios y ve a Lord Stark huir de la sala atropelladamente tras intercambiar unas palabras con Varys. No lo culpa. El consejero de los rumores puede producir ese tipo de reacciones. Mira hacia su izquierda, su hermano, Kevan conversa alegremente con Jaime. Tuerce la cabeza, hacia la izquierda y contempla al Rey Robert. Está ebrio. Tywin solo ve a otro borracho que ha alcanzado la gloria, como muchos caballeros que acabaron hundiéndos bajo el peso de su propia gloria. No puede evitar pensar en las Lluvias de Castamare y sonríe.

Ahora que Eddard ya no está, es hora del gran final. Se levanta y automáticamente se hace el silencio. Tyiwin es un hombre respetado, y eso, le gusta.

-Majestad, me gustaría haceros una proposición. Con el fin de unir nuestras casas y hacer más fuerte los lazos de amistad y la alianza que nos unen, sería un gran honor para mi y todos los Lannister, que es caseis con mi adorada hija Cersei.

Ahora las miradas se tornan hacia el beodo Rey, que sigue intentando interpretar el mensaje. En un instánte, pasa por su cabeza el momento en que le hizo la misma proposición al Rey Loco y su hijo Rhaegar. El resultado fue una huillación para los Lannister y eso a la larga, le costó la vida a Aerys. Si hubiera respondido afrimativamente, probablemente seguría con vid sentado en el trono.

Robert se levanta y con una débil vocecilla parece decir algunas palabras que son interpretadas afirmativamente por los presentes. Comienza a recibir felicitaciones por el compromiso que ha arreglado. Como había previsto, las cosas han salido de forma ideal. Los Lannister estará más cerca del trono que nunca. Su hermano Kevan le lanza una mirada de coplicidad. Se levanta y alza la voz:

-Un brindis por Robert Baratheon, el primero de su nombre y su futura esposa, Cersei, de la casa Lannister.

El salón estalla en vítores. Los bardos bailan y se burlan del Rey Loco. Pero quien más preocupa a Tywin es Jon Arryn. No ha celebrado el compromiso, ni ha brindado. Es más precavido que su Rey. Alguien con quien tendrá mucho cuidado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una Nueva Era (de intrigas)**

Invernalia se alzaba imponente ante la vista de Eddard. Había vuelto a casa. Hechó una mirada atrá pensando todo lo que había dejado. A su lado, un guardia transportaba con cuidado a Jon, que lloraba desconsoladamente. Eddard no quería discutir también con su nueva esposa, la que iba ser de su hermano, Lady Catelyn Tully. Ahí estaba, el del honor inquebrantable, con un bastardo regresando a casa con su nueva esposa. Ya había tenido suficiente con Robert. Cuando al día siguiente se enteró del matrimonio entre Robert y la hija de Tywin Lannister, discutieron una vez más.

-Eres un irresponsable. -Declaró Eddard.

-Solo he afianzado un poco más mi reino. -Se defendió Robert.

-Casándote con la hija del que saqueó la capital y asesinó a su habitantes. Tus súnbditos Robert. -Con la hija del que asesinó a unos niños inocentes.

-Ambos sabemos que es mejor tener de nuestra parte a los Lannister y deja ya a los malditos chicos Targaryen, te he dicho que no quiero volver a hablar de ellos.

-Tenías el poyo del Valle, de la Tierra de los Ríos, del Norte y de las Tierras de la Tormenta, acababas de aplastar a los Targaryen. Admite por lo menos que estabas beodo. -Criticó Ned duramente.

.¡¿ Y qué si lo estaba?!, ¿De que sirve ser Rey si uno no puede emborracharse todo lo que quiere?

-No puedo soportar está situación ni un instante más, me vuelvo a mi casa, vuelvo a Invernalia.

-No puedes hacer eso. Ya has visto que necesito de tu consejo. En la corte estoy rodeado de hipócritas y de aburridos consejeros. Mira a Varys o Pycelle o a mi hermano Stannis. Solo te tengo a ti, a Jon y a Renly. El resto desearía verme con la cabeza en una pica en lo alto de la muralla. Se el comandante de mis ejércitos Ned. Unéte a mi consejo privado.

-Lo siento majestad, pero mi decisión es inmutable, me marcho al Norte con mi familia.

-Vale, está bien, huye maldito Eddard Stark, y no vuelvas, escóndete en tu casa y cierra la puerta mientras la nieve te cubre hasta que te hieles.

Tras esto Eddard se había despedido de Jon. Su tutor le prometió cuidar de Robert lo mejor posible pera él y para el reino. Aunque ambos dudaba de la capacidad de Robert para gobernar, al que el alcohol y la pérdida de Lyanna nublaban sus sentidos. Del resto de los cortesanros fue Renly el que se despidió de él con unas amables palabras:

-Os deseo la mejor de las suertes, Lord Stark.

Lord Varys tan solo le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y Tywin le pidió cortesmente que esperara a la boda antes de partir. Él se negó. No soportaba vivir en el nido de escropiones e intrigas que se había instalado en los más profundo de Desembarco del Rey. Algo que le llamó la atención fue la mirada de odio que le lanzó el jóven consejero de la moneda que Jon había traido del Valle. Parecía muy eficiente pues había triplicado los ingresos de Puerto Gaviota. El jóven Petyr Baelish le deseó "suerte" con una mirada gélida más propia de Stannis Baratheon.

Ya dejaba todo atrás y por fin regresaba a casa. El guardia apostado en la muralla corrió a avisar a sus compañeros para que abrieran la puerta al identificar el emblema del lobo huargo. Su señor regresabe del Sur.

Lady Catelyn corre atropelladamente bajando la escaleras de la torre con la Septa Mordnae. Apenas recuerda su marido ya que solo se vieron apenas dos días. Tras la boda y la consumación, Ned partió hacia el sur, a la guerra. Y el sur se lo devuelve con más gloria que antes. Además Catelyn tiene una buena noticia. Está embarazada y desea confiárselo antes a él que a nadie. Quizás así le miré con otros ojos.

Ned entra en su casa.

\- Lord Eddard Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte. -Anuncia el abanderado.

Catelyn abraza a su esposo rápidamente, pero por la forma que este le devuelve el gesto, percibe que algo no va bien.

-Catelyn, este es Jon, Jon Nieve. Me gustaría que lo cuideras como si fuera tu propio hijo.

* * *

Jon Arryn ya se ha acostumbrado a la no asistencia de Robert a estas reuniones pero esta ha sido mucho más calmada Apenas habían quedado cuatro miembros sentados a lo largo de la larga mesa de madera. Se notaba la ausencia de Stannis, el hermano del Rey y heredero de Robert hasta que Cersei le de algún hijo. No ha tenido que escuchar sus continuas quejas y su negativismo, estaba en Rocadragón, presentándose a sus nuevos vasallos. Todo lo contrario sucedía con el jóven de los Dedos, Petyr. Se había adaptado a la perfección y era uno más en el consejo, hablaba con solemnidad, sin callarse sin inclinar ante nadie la cabeza, desde luego alguien competente. Renly, el consejero de edictos también había dejado la corte para para tomar posesión de su cargo como Señor de las Tierras de la Tormenta. Tan solo quedaban Pycelle, Varys, Petyr y él mismo, pues el Lord Comandante de Guardia Real habñia abandonado el puesto por sus servicios al anterior Rey, aunque a Ser Barristan no le importaba mucho. Jon da por terminada la reunión del consejo privado, se levanta y abandona la sala. El resto hace lo mismo después de la Mano.

-"Desde que Robert logró la corona tan solo ha pisado las reuniones del consejo privado una sola vez." -Eddard tenía razón, no debía haber dejado que Robert se olvidara tan rápido del reino. -"Ahora mismo estará fornicando en algún mugriento establecimiento o bebiendo en una taberna."

-Señor Mano. -Saluda Varys.

-"La maldita araña, maldito eunuco sigiloso." -Maldice en su mente. -Lord Varys, ¿Qué deseáis que no habeís expuesto en el consejo?

-Mis pajaritos me han contado una cosa importatante, mi señor. Al parecer el Príncipe Doran Martell de Dorne firmó unos acuerdos inquietantes en secreto con el hijo superviviente de Aerys. Pretende casar a su hija mayor, la herederá de Dorne con el Príncipe Viserys.

-Maldito sea el dorniense. Su lealtad es tan solo fruto de la necesidad, en cuanto corran tiempos peores, tratará de alzar en el trono al Targaryen.

-Así es mi señor. El Rey debería saberlo ...

-¿Robert?, si se entera partirá a Lanza del Sol ahora mismo, Una nueva guerra estallará y nuestras arcas todavía no están repuestas de la última, preguntadle a Baelish si os place.

-Sin embargo no es de recibo permitir esta traición sin mover un dedo.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo, yo mismo iré a Dorne y trataré de negociar con el Prícnipe Doran en persona conseguiré que cambie de bando, quizás se convierta en el nuevo Guardian del Sur ... -Afirma la Mano del Rey pensativa.

-En ese caso enfureceríais a los Tyrell y quizás no consigáis sino darle más poder a vuestros enemigos, que ahora serían ambas familias. Si me permitís sugeríos una idea, Mmmm, quizás hacer una propuesta de marimonio a la hija de Doran ... El Príncipe no podrá rechazar este ofrecimiento sin insultar al Rey algo que ahora mismo no deseará.

-Una idea magnífica, sin duda. El Rey no tiene hijos pero podemos prometerle a su futuro hijo varón y heredero de los Siete Reinos. -Exclama Jon.

-Así es pero el matrimonio no se solventaría hasta un tiempo del que no disponemos y en el cual todo podría cambiar. Necesitamos que esa boda se produzca lo antes posible. ¿Qué hay del Príncipe de Rocadragón?, tengo entendido de que aún es soltero.

-¿Stannis? Es verdad que solo se casaría por orden de su hermano y la verdad que no hay nada que más le guste a Robert que incordiar a su hermano mediano, siempre le ha tenido una inquina especial. Podría intentar convencer al Rey. Si me permitíis Lord Varys. Tengo que poner en marcha nuestro pequeño proyecto. Si los Disoes quieren.

-Si los dioses y si Robert a regresado ya del burdel en el que haya pasado la mañana. Mi señor. -Inclina la cabeza levemente y se marcha

Robert no apareció hasta la hora de comer, otro de los placeres que le tenían ocupado en su nueva vida palaciega. Y no fue hasta después de la comida hasta cuando el Señor del Valle pudo exponerle la necesidad de casar Stannis.

En cuanto Robert lo vio acercarse, Robert, adivinando sus intenciones, puso mala cara:

-Te he dicho que no me molestes con más tonterías del consejo privado, ¿Para que te he nombrado Mano del Rey?, para que realizas las tareas más aburridas del Rey, o sea Yo, mientras yo me dedico a las más placenteras.

-Majestad es una idea que requiere de vuestra aprobación. -Explica Arryn.

-La tenéis Jon, ahora fuera de mi vista. -Replica Robert molesto.

-Seré breve, os lo prometo.

-Está bien. -Cede Robert impaciente. -Que sea rápido.

-Ahora mismo contáis con el apoyo del Valle gracias a mi, el del Norte por vuestra realción Lord Eddard, el de la Tierra de los Ríos por el matrimonio de las hijas de Lord Hoster Tully con Eddard y conmigo. También gozáis del apoyo de las tierras del Oeste por vuestro compromiso con la hija de Tywin Lannister. Ahora bien, ¿Qué sucede con el Domino, las Islas del Hierro y Dorne?

-Lucharon por los Targaryen hasta el final. -Admite Robert a regañadientes. -Todos excepto las Islas del Hierro, combatieron con nosotros.

-Así es, pero cuando el final de la guerra se avecinaba y el resultado era una contundente victoria a nuestro favor.

-Está bien ¿Qué habéis pensado para ganárnoslos y asentar del todo mi maldito reino?

-Sé como conseguir el apoyo dorniense, recordad que fueron los más leales de los Siete Reinos. Debemos conseguir que luchen por nosotros como por los Targaryen.

-¿Los dornienses?, ¿Luchar por nosotros? Lord Mano, además de que eso es imposible, acabo de ganar la corona, no va a haber guerra. Aunque sería interesante una expedición a Essos. Quizás conquistar los peldaños de piedra y acabar con los piratas ...

-Olvidaros de los piratas y vovler a Poniente. Los dorniense fueron los únicos que consiguieron detener el avance de Aegon y sus dragones. Propongo casar a vuestro hermano Stannis con la hija del Príncipe Doran, Aerianne. Yo mismo iré a Danza del Sol a acordar y negociar las condiciones.

-¿Stannis? Antes se casaría con el Maestre Cressen que con esa tal dorneinese. Pero solo con ver la cara que pondría Stannis en el encamamiento ... -Ríe su majestad el Rey. -Me parece una buena idea. Pero ¿Por qué no casarla con Renly? Tampoco hay que condenar a la pobre muchacha a un matrimonio con alguien como Stannis.

-Vuestro hermano es actualmente el heredero de los Siete Reinos hasta que engendréis un varón (que no sea un bastardo a ser posible). Siempre estará antes que Renly en la línea sucesoria, es hora de que se case.

-Bien, la boda se realizará ocho quincenas después de la mía. Yo le comunicaré la respuesta cuando regrese. Va a ser una ceremonia muy divertida. Marchad a Dorne tranquilo, Stannis hará lo que le mande.

-Majestad. -Jon se inclina y abandona la sala a paso ligero.

Tiene muchísimo que hacer, un largo viaje le agurada y no tiene pinta de ser muy agradable. Va de cabeza a la boca de los útlimos leales a los Targaryen.


	3. Chapter 3

**La Boda Real**

Las doncellas abandornaron la sala y Tywin Lannister quedó a solas con su hija. Estaba hermosa, le recordaba a su difunta esposa.

-Te prometí que te casarías con un príncipe, pero lo vas a hacer con un Rey. A pesar de lo que veas o oigas reucerda siempre de donde vienes, quien es tu familia, eres una Lannister.

-No lo olvidaré padre, te prometó que te informaré de cualquier cosa importante. -Anunció Cerse sabiendo que era lo que su padred dseaba oir. -Pero lo que tenía en mente era otra cosa, pensaba en lo feliz que iba ser com Reina de los Siete Reinos con un Rey como el de los cuentos.

-Y recuerda que sucede cuando alguien insulta a nuestra familia, recuerda las Lluvias de Castamre. Nadie insulta los Lannister y menos si una de ellos es su reina. Nos respetan porque nos temen. El poder no está en un ejército ni en una mina de oro. El poder está en el respeto y este se cosnigue a menudo a consecuencia del miedo.

-Tranquilo padre, si me sucede algo Jaime estará para protegere y si le sucede a él yo lo protegré a él. Voy a ser la Reina. -Dice Cersei con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Preferiría que tu hermano estuviera donde debe de estar, en Roca Casterly y no vistiendo es maldita capa blanca. Robert debió de expulsarlo de la Guardia ...

-Jaime es un guardia del Rey, ha renunciado a cualquier título. Padre, desgraciadamente tu heredero es Tyrion.

-Jamás entregaré lo que he conseguido a Tyrion, bien lo sabes. Jaime heredará, me encargaré de ello a su debido tiempo.

-Entonces porque permites a Tyrion estar en la corte, eso si que avergüenza a nuestra familia.

-Porque es un Lannister. Haría cualquier cosa por nuestra dinastía, incluso proteger a ese desagradable enano.

-Padre, sabes que yo podría ser señora de Roca Casterly, me has educado para gobernar.

-Tu no heredarás jamás Roca Casterly ¿No te basta con ser Reina?, tus hijos serán Baratheon y ningún Baratheon gobernanrá el Occidente aunque sean mis nietos. Y ahora dejémonos en paz mi sucesión. Hoy se consolida mi obra, nada debe salir mal. Si esta boda sufriera un final distinto al que hemos pensado podríamos acabar siendo el hazmereír de todo Poniente. Sería el final de nuestra casa.

-¿Es verdad todo lo que se dice del Rey?

-No te voy a engañar, todo lo que se dice de Robert es cierto desde su fuerza hasta su afición a las putas, pero eso no significa nada. Tu solo le darás hijos que educaras con cierta afinidad a la casa Lannister y escucharás cosas que nadie más puede. Harás lo posible para que Robert no te rechace. Es imprescindible que le gustes. De ello depende el final de nuestra casa.

-Ya podéis entrar.

Las doncellas entran y se apresuran para acabar de arreglar a Cersei.

-Cuando esté lista me informáis.

Tywin abandona la sala. No debe realizar ningún movimiento precipitado. Ha logrado adelantar la boda varias quincenas. Robert es un hombre de poca voluntad cuando bebé, todo lo contrario que cuando no está influido por el alcohol. Ahora que la boda va a realizarse previamente a lo establecido, no estarán presentes ningúno de aquellos que podrían darle problemas o aquellos que podrían sabotear la boda. Stannis está en Rocadragón, Renly en Bastión de Tormentas, Eddard en Invernalia y Arryn en Dorne. Ni el Príncipe Doran, ni Hoster Tully asistirán tendrán el suficiente tiempo para presentarse en Desembarco del Rey. O quizás algunas cartas se hayan perdido y llegeun más tarde de lo previsto, después de la boda. Balon Greyjoy si asistirá, acompañado de su hermano Euron, pero no piensa que eso sea un impedimento. Y Mace Tyrell ...

Abandona la estancia y se dirige caminando hacia sus habitaciones privadas, cierra la puerta y ordena a los guardias que nadie le moleste. Allí como habían acordado Lord Mace Tyrell le aguarda.

-Lord Tywin.

-Lord Tyrell.

-Vengo a escuchar vuestra propuesta como os prometí.

-Seré breve: los Lannister tratarán de evitar cualquier tipo de represalia de la Corona contra los Tyrell. A cambio los Tyrell nos ofrecerán su ayuda en cualquier iniciativa y en todas las guerras venideras. Esta alianza se saldará con el matrimonio de mi hijo con vuestra, hija la pequeña Margaery. Me encargaré de que todos mis vasallos encarguen una buena cantidad de vino del Rejo y no de Dorne. Nuestros lazos comerciales florecerán. El Camino del Oceáno se llenará de viajeros y mercaderes que marcharán desde Lannisport hasta Antigua, pasando por Altojardín.

-Mi señor ... es una buena oferta pero ... no puedo casar a mi hija con vuestro hijo enano, mis disculpas Lord Tywin pero no puedo.

-Me refería a Jaime.

-Ahhh, ... Pero es caballero de la Guardia Real, no puede casarse.

-¿Es que todos tenéis que recordarme los votos y juramentos de la Guardia Real?

-No quería ofenderle ...

-¿Sabéis cuá es el principal juramento de la Guardia Real? Proteger a su Rey. Jaime rompió ese juramento asesinando a Aerys, te doy mi palabra de que mi hijo quedará libre de esos votos y se casará con vuestra hija.

-No sé ... Pero eso será dentró de mucho tiempo, mi hija tiene apenas con tres días del nombre.

-Insinuáis que no cumplo lo que prmoeto -Amenaza Tywin implacabale.

-No he dicho eso ...

-Escuchadme bien, lo que más me importa es el honor de los Lannister y por ese honor juro que ese matrimonio se celebrará. En caso contrario, ¿He mencionado que si no llegamos a ningún acuerdo podría susurrar a Robert los ocmplots que en el Dominio se están llevando a cabo para destronarlo para coronar a Viserys Targaryen? ¿Aceptáis o rechazáis?

-¡No vamos a derrocar a Robert! Le acabamos de jurar lealtad.

-Pero eso él no lo sabe.

Una doncella entra en la estancia:

-Señor, vuestra hija está lista. -Se inclina y abandona la sala.

-Está bien firmemos nuestra alianza. -Acepta Mace a regañadientes.

Se levanta y se marcha murmurando que Olenna lo iba a descuartizar

Tywin abandona sus habitaciones y se palnta ante la puerta de la habitación de Cersei. Llama una vez. Entra, aparece Cersei, que brilla cual estrella. Se cogen del brazo y comienzan a caminar hacia el carro de caballaos que les va a llevar hacia el Septo de Baelor donde les espera el futuro.

* * *

Catelyn dejó al bebé en la cuna.

-¿Seguro que no es nada? -Preguntó alarmada.

-Nada de que preocuparse, mi señora. -Confirmó el maestre Luwin. -Muchos niños recien nacidos sufren de fiebres durante la primera quincena de su vida. Crecerá fuerte, no os preocupéis. -Le tranquiliza Luwin. -Vuestro marido os espera para desayunar.

-Maestre Luwin, lleváis mucho tiempo sirviendo en este castillo ¿Verdad?

-Así es mi señora, ya serví a Lord Rickard Stark y vi crecer a sus hijos. Brandon, el más fuerte y el que menos se esmeraba en los estudios. Eddard se esforzaba por cualquier cosa, por pequeña que fuera. Luego se fue al Nido de Águilas y allí conoció a Robert y bueno, el resto es historia. Y el pequeño Benjen, le encantaban los cuentos, las leyendas y las aventuras. Por eso decidió vestir el negro ...

-Me imagino que mi marido tiene mucha confianza en vos.

-Me halagáis, mi señora. -Luwin intuyó la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Sabéis quien es la madre del bastardo?

-¿De Jon?

Catelyn asintió. No gustaba de escuchar ese nombre en su presencia.

-"Ojala que el que sufriera estas fiebres fuera el bastardo en vez de Robb" -pensó amargamente.

-La desconozco. -Respondió Luwin, incomodo ante la situación.

-Pero, ¿Reconocéis que es un peligro? ¿Verdad maestre?

-¿Un peligro decís, mi señora?

-Sabéis a que me refiero. Si Eddard pide la legitimización del bastardo, Robert se la concederá, por la amistad que les une.

-Probablemente mi señora.

-¿Entonces quien será el herdero de Ned?, Jon, un bastardo legitimado pero el mayor y por tanto el primogénito. O Robb, su actual heredero, pero su segundo hijo.

-Como Robb ya es el heredero no sé si las leyes podrían dictaminar que Jon lo fuera el. Lord Eddard tendría que decidir.

-Pero en cualquier situación podría estallar una guerra, ambos tendrían derechos para reclamar Invernalia. Debéis ayudarme, si percibís que Ned va a legitimar al bastardo, avisadme y prometedme que intentaréis convencerle.

-Mi señora, no puedo prometer eso ...

-Miles de hombres podrían morir, depende de nosotros.

-Está bien, pero solo os avisaré si Eddard tiene la intención de legitimarlo, nada más.

-Perfecto. -Sonrió Catelyn satisfecha.

Catelyn descendió por los estrechos pasillos de Invernalia, cruzó el patio de armas hasta llegar al salón principal. Ned le aguardaba allí.

-Catelyn. -Pronunció antes de darle un beso. Te estaba esperando. ¿Qué tal está Robb?

-El maestre Luwin dice que es solo una fiebre inofensiva.

-Harías bien en creerle, aunque por tu semblante parece que no te ha convencido. -Bebió de su taza. -¿Te gustaría pasear a caballo por el bosque? Hay que aprovechar que hace buen tiempo, además hoy tengo pocos asuntos. Solo tengo que recibir a un emisario de los Umber, al parecer los salvajes están realizando incursiones cada vez más frecuentes en sus tierras. Me piden que se lo comente al Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. Como si tuvieran soldados suficientes para guardar semejante estructura.

-Me parece bien,pediré que ensillen nuestros caballos.

-Mis señores. -Entra el maestre Luwin con un pergamino en la mano.

-Maestre Luwin.

-Un cuervo para mi señora, de Desembarco del Rey. -Se lo entrega a Catelyn.

-Es de Lysa. -Dice mientras lo desenrolla. -Parece que la boda del Rey se ha celebrado con antelación.

-¿Con que motivo? -Pregunta Ned lúgubre.

-No dice nada, solo lamenta mi ausencia, porque al parecer su marido tampoco estaba presente.

-¿La Mano del Rey no estaba en la boda del Rey? ¿Dónde estaba?

-Nada, solo dice que apesar de las ausencias de su marido y otras personalidades notables, como los dos hermanos del Rey, mi padre o el Príncipe de Dorne, la boda fue espectacular, las calles se tiñeñron del color escarlata de los Lannister. Y ...

-¿Y qué?

-La ceremonia se aprovechó para entregar las llaves de la ciudad a Tywin Lannister como agradecimiento por la "liberación" de Desembarco del Rey. Y para nombrarle Comandante de los ejércitos de los Siete Reinos.

-El cargo que rechacé. Tywin debió aprovechar que nadie que podría contrarrestar su poder estuviera presente. Así que convenció a Robert para adelantar la boda. Y el muy idiota, todavía enfadado conmigo por rechazar su puesto en la corte, se lo dio a Tywin. Sabía que me iba molestar. Después de todo sigue sin aprender.

Se hace el silencio tras las amargas palabra de Ned.

-¿Os encontráis bien, mi señor? -Preguntó el Maestre, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había instalado en la sala.

-Si maestre Luwin. Lo siento Cat, no podremos salir de paseo. Debes escribir un carta a tu hermana diciendo lo que lamentas no haber podidio asisitir. Entérate del paradero de Jon Arryn y preguntale por los detalles, sin que ella sospeche nadie. Escrbíbele también a tu padre, lo necesitamos. Maestre enviad esas cartas. -Eddard suspira, no quiere otra guerra. -También convocad a Howland Reed a Invernalia, los sacustres son expertos en camuflaje y por tanto fantásticos espías. Necesito que se entere de todo lo que suceda abajo del cuello, de lo que tu padre -Dice señalando a Cat- no pueda enterarse.

-Me estas asustando Ned.

-Todo son precauciones Cat. No sabemos lo que planea Tywin, ni los aliados que tiene. Pero si se de lo que es capaz y ahora tiene a todos los ejércitos de los Siete Reinos en sus manos.

-¿Deseáis que convoque a vuestros vasallos? -Pregunta Luwin.

-No todavía no será necesario. Tampoco tenemos que dar más motivos a Tywin para que nos marque como objetivo. Necesito ponerme en contacto con Jon. Y quizás también, con Stannis.

Luwin abandona la estancia.

-Ned.

-¿Sí?

-No me habías dicho que habían nombrado a Meñique consejero de la moneda, lo ha escrito mi hermana.

-¿Lord Baelish? ¿De qué lo conoces?

-Mi padre se hizo amigo del nuestro durante la Guerra de Nuevepeniques, así que aceptó ser el tuto de Petyr. Y eso que solo era Señor del más pequeño de los dedos en el Valle.

-Pues debe de ser eficaz, o eso comento Jon. -Comenta Ned. -Espera, ¿No será Baelish el que se enfrento en duelo a mi hermano por ti y casi muere en su estupidez?

-Así es. -Asiente Catelyn avergonzada e incómoda.

-Ya entiendo su mirada de odio al partir de Desembarco del Rey, sabía que tu eras mi esposa y me esperabas con los brazos abiertos en Invernalia.

-Podría escribirle diciendo que no informe de todo lo que suceda en Desembarco. Podría ser nuestro aliado.

-Quizás en un futuro, no sabemos quien está de parte de los Lannister.

Tras acabar de desayunar, Catelyn sube a sus aposentos y comienza a escribir las cartas que le ha pedido Ned. Una para su padre, otra para Lysa y una última para ... Petyr. Es consciente de lo que está en juego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Justicia**

-Hermano, me temo que no puedes retrasar más la entrevista con la Mano del Rey.

-Tienes razón Oberyn. Ya no tengo más excusas, que pase.

Jon Arryn, Señor del Valle de Arryn, Lord Protector del Valle y Mano del Rey entra en la estancia.

-Lord Mano.

-Príncipe Doran, Príncipe Oberyn. Ambos sabemos porque estoy aquí, Robet me envía ...

-Para casar a su hermano Stannis con mi sobrina Arianne, somos conscientes. -Termina Oberyn.

-¿Y bien? -Pregutna Arryn.

-Mi querida Mano del Rey, ¿Qué os hace pensar que vamos a casar a mi hija con alguien relacionadlo con el asesinato de mi hermana y mis sobrinos? -Pregunta Doran.

-Se os prometerá la completa amnistía. Además Stannis no es responsable de esas muertes, estaba en Bastión de Tormentas asediado por los Tyrell.

-¿Acaso era nuestra hermana y nuestros sobrinos responsables de las locuras de Areys?

-No pero ...

-Y todos fueron asesinados bajo los estandartes del venado. -Concluye Oberyn. -Ya hemos inclinado la rodilla ante Robert a cambio del perdón. Pretendéis casar a mi sobrina Arianne con Stannis y a cambio nos volvéis a ofrecer el perdón. ¿Acaso Robert va a invadir Dorne?

-No mis señores, lo único que deseamos es la paz entre los Baratheon y los Martell, sellada mediante este matrimonio.

-La misma paz que le distéis a Elia, ¿Verdad? -Apunta Oberyn.

-El culpable de esa matanza fue la Montaña. Preguntadle a Lord Eddard Stark. Discutió con el Rey por esos asesinatos y esas la razón por la que marchó al Norte.

-Si Eddard Stark se hubiera sentado en el Trono, se avecinarían mejores tiempos, eso está claro, pera eso pertenece al pasado. -Aplaca Doran a su hermano. -No queremos problemas con la Corona, aceptamos el matrimonio con algunas condiciones. Ambos se casarán en Lanza del Sol, es decir el Príncipe de Rocadragón se casará en Dorne. No habrá boda hasta que Arianne llegue a los trece días del nombre, o lo que es lo mismo, cuando Arianne tenga tres días del nombre más. Si los hijos de ese matrimonio aspiran a gobernar Drone, deberán ser educados en Dorne aunque Robert muera y estos pudieran ser Reyes de los Siete Reinos. Y en último lugar exigimos justicia. Queremos que os comprometáis a descubrir lo que hay detrás de la muerte de mi hermana y sus hijos y nos apoyaréis para lograr justicia y vengarlos. Si os negáis a cualquier cláusula no habrá boda.

Jon Arryn se muerde el labio. Sabe que tiene que aceptar. De todas formas queda mucha para que nazcan los hijos de Stannis y para que estos tengan edad para ser educados. Para entonces todos podrían estar muertos y todo podría haber cambiado. Y respecto a la justicia que piden los dorniense, conseguirá la cabeza de la Montaña.

-De acuerdo con todo, os traeré la cabeza de la montaña como prueba de buena voluntad.

-No queremos la cabeza de la Montaña, que es el brazo ejecutor, sino tambiénm aquellos que lo ordenaron, todos los responsables. O lo que es lo mismo Tywin Lannister. Cualquier acción contra él será respaldada por la Mano del Rey. No creo que pongáis inconveniente. después de lo sucedido en la boda del Rey. -Insiste Oberyn.

-Disculpad, ¿Qué decís de la boda real? -Pregunta Jon.

-Me refiero a la entrega de las llaves de la ciudad a Tywin Lannister y su nombramiento como Capitán de todos los ejércitos de los Siete Reinos aprovechando la boda que se celebró hace apenas una quince.

-Os debéis de equivocar, la boda se realizará la próxima quincena. -Exclama Jon agobiado.

-¿La Mano del Rey no es consciente de que la boda del Rey se adelantó? -Comenta divertido Oberyn.

-No ha llegado ningún cuervo para la Mano que yo sepa. -Exclama Jon enfurecido.

Desde que llegó a Dorne, el Príncipe retrasó toda oportunidad de parlamentar con él agasajándole con banquetes y lisonjas, con paseos y con entretenimientos, pero siempre ha intentado enterarse de lo que pasaba fuera de Dorne.

-Ha sido cosa de Tywin Lannister. -Grita Jon furioso. -Mis señores, si me disculpan he devolver a Desembarco del Rey lo antes posible, no vaya a suceder una desgracia.

-Por supuesto Lord Arryn. Vuestro caballo está en las cuadras, mi capitán de la guardia os acompañará. Vuestro barco sigue en el puerto esperándoos. -Contersta Doran cortesmente.

Jon abandona la sala y los dos hermanos quedan solos.

-Está claro que sabía lo de Viserys. -Comenta Oberyn.

-Solo tu, yo y el Príncie sabíamos de ese acuerdo. Estoy seguro de que tu no has hablado. ¿Cómo diablos se ha enterado la araña? -Exclama Doran.

-Quizás Visery se fue de la lengua, ya sabéis como se enfada cuando es humillado. Quizás amenazó a alguien que se riera de él diciendo que contaba con todas las espadas de Drone. -Comenta Oberyn.

-Es posible. -Afirma Doran.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vais hacer con el acuerdo con el Targaryen? ¿Vais a mantener el compromiso con Viserys o con Stannis? -Pregunta Oberyn.

-Los Siete dirán, querido hermano. Quizás las dos opciones sean viables. Queda mucho para que Arianne se case, ambos pueden morir, pero siempre es bueno tener una salida por si todo se tuerce.

* * *

-Cierra la ventana, hace demasiado viento. -Exclama Alerie, antes de la casa Hightower y ahora de la casa Tyrell.

-Si cierras la ventana te tiro desde la torre más alta al Mander. -Exclama Olenna, antes de lasa Redwyne. Aunque Olenna no lo quiera admitir se siente identificada con Alerie. Hija de uno de los vasallos más importantes del Dominio y casado con el señor de este para reforzar la alianza con los Tyrell. Hace tiempo ella también se sintió extraña, lejos del Rejo, ahora le da igual. -Es un bebé no un trozo de cristal. Por los dioses.

Loras Tyrell nació apenas tres quincenas después de la boda del Rey. A pesar de ser el cuarto hijo (primero Willias, después Margaery y en tercer lugar Garlan), parece es hijo único. Alerie no se separa de él.

-Tranquila, por que le de un poco de brisa no va a romperse, ¿Verdad maestre?

-Así es, mi señora, de hecho ...

-Solo he pedido una respuesta afirmativa o negativa. -Interrumpe Olenna. El maestre calla. -Así me gusta, comenta Olenna satisfecha.

-Mi señora. -Abre la puerta un guardia. -Vuestro hijo acaba de llegar está en el patio de armas.

-Por fin se digna a prestarme atención, ya iba siendo hora.

Olenna abandona la sala y recorre las murallas hasta llegar al patio de armas. Justo tiempo para escuhar al banderizo:

-Lord Msce de la Casa Tyrell, Señor de Altojardín, Guardian del Sur, Señor Supremo del Mander, Alto Mariscal del Dominio, Defensor de las Marcas ...

-Cállate, me estas poniendo un dolor de cabeza. -Grita Olenna.

-Madre. -Se acerca Mace.

-¿Y bien? -Llámame desconfiada, pero estoy segura de que Tywin se río de ti.

-Madre aquí no. Acompañádme a mi despacho.

Caminaron en largo silenci hasta la torre donde estaba situada la torre del Señor de Altojardín, Guardián del Sur, Señor ...

-¿Vas contarme algo, o te lo voy a tener que sosacar a golpes?, sabes que si es necesario lo haré.

-No es necesario, madre. -Mace coge aire. -He firmado una gran alianza para Altojardín. Me ha costado mucho esfuerzo ya sabes que negociar con Tywin es como pescar un dragón marino en el Mander.

Olenna arquea una ceja.

-"Este hijo mío, que cara tiene."

-Verás madre, Tywin me exigió el apoyo de la casa Tyrell para cualquiera de sus intenciones ya fueran guerras. Entonce yo le exigí lo mismo y no solo eso, sino que le pedí que unieramos nuestras familias casando a Margaery con Jaime Lannister.

-¿El Matareyes? -Exclama perpleja Olenna.

-Sí madre, se que vais a decir. Es un Guardia Real, no puede casarse. Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo Tywin. Pero yo no cedí ni tres cuartos de vara. Me ofreció otras cosas, pero le dije que sin boda no había trato así que al final aceptó.

-Resume hijo, por los Siete. -Apremia Olenna impaciente.

-Emmm ... sí, hemos acordado colaborar comercialmente, vamos a hacer del Camino del Océano una maravilla para los mercaderes, ¡La Ruta del Oro la van a llmara! ... Perdón que me desvío. Apoyaremos cualquiera de sus iniciativas ante el Rey y ellos, ... harán lo mismo. Además de la boda. Todo un logro. Sobretodo tratándose de Tywin Lannister, el hombre más poderos de Poniente. Si es que hatsa me tuo que citar en sus aposentos. Me agasajo con platos exquisitos y con el mejor vino, que obviamente ... era del Rejo.

-Bien, bien. Ahora cállate un poco. Siempre es bueno tenner a los Lannister de nuestra parte. "Aunque es mejor estar de parte del vencerdor." Te dejo para que puedas descansar de tu largo viajes y tus agotadoras negociaciones, hijo mío.

-Madre. "Se lo ha creido, ufffff, menos mal, si se enterase de que me amenazado con presentar falsas pruebas de traición al Rey y que yo he aceptado ... me desholla como si fuera una Bolton"

Olenna abandona la sala. En ese instante el pequeño Garlan choca contra ella.

-¡Abuela! ¿Está padre dentro? -Pregunta inquieto. -He oido al hombre ese anunciando su llegada.

-Sí hijo, está dentro.

Sin proferir palabra, Garlan abre la puerta de golpe y a Olenna le da tiempo a escuchar la maldición de Mace por el susto que le ha dado. Olenna decide pasear por las orilla del Mander mientras reflexiona sobre la charla con su hijo.

-"Este hijo mí es más idiotad de lo que parece, espero que el mismo no se creyese todo lo que me ha contado ..." "Es más, todo lo que me ha dicho es pureba de que Tywin ha jugado con él." "Pero, ¿Qué nos conviene más, aliarnos a los Lannister o contra ellos?"

Olenna sabe que un conflicto va a estallar. Quizás no en forma de guerra pero si una terrible crisis que sacuda los Siete Reinos. Lo presiente. Y cuando ese momento llegue ha de asegurarse de que los Tyrell estén en el bando más favorecido. Porque ... si de su hijo depende ... No puede pensar sino en el Asedio deBastión de Tormentas.

-"Si hubiera ganado ese malditio castillo la causa de Robert hubiera perdido fuerza, quizás los Lannister y los Greyjoy se hubieran decantado por el bando leal a los Targaryen"

Pero Mace Tyrell se había dedicado a realizar enormes banquetes en las puertas del castillo para quebrantar la voluntad de los sitiadores. Pero intentar quebrar la voluntad de Stannis era como abrir una brecha en el Muro ...

Ya es casi de noche. Tras mucho pensar Olenna a decidido bando. Ya en sus habitaciones saca papel y pluma y comienza a escribir. El destinatario: Tywin Lannister. Ha de ratificar el acuero que su hijo a firmado. Todos saben quien mandad de verdad en el Dominio. Tywin también y por eso montó esa farsa con Mace. Ha decidido mantener la alianza con los Lannister ... de momento porque Tywin es un hombre calculador no dejará ningún cabo suelto, no se guiará ciegamente por el honor, solo se guiará por su familia y los Tyrell Margaery va a convertirse en la esposade su hijo. Tywin necesitará a los Tyrell si desea que lo que este maquinando llegue a buen puerto. Y los Tyrell necesitan a Tywin.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que soportan estos capítulos, la verdad es que disfruto escribiéndolos, así que espero que vosotros también disfrtuéis leyéndolos. y muchas gracias especialmente a Jean d'Arc por sus comentarios, siempre bien recibidos. Un saludo.


	5. Chapter 5

**El Deber**

Stannis Baratheon odia Desembarco del Rey. Detesta su olor, sus gentes, sus establecimientos, su comida, su fortaleza y el Aguasnegras. De hecho solo hay dos cosas que Stannis ama. El cumplimiento de su deber y su casa. No la pequeña Isla de Rocadragón sino su verdadero hogar. Bastión de Tormentas, donde nació y creció. Y todavía dos quincenas después de regresar a Desembarco del Rey, su hermano sigue sin recibirlo. Robert sabe que Stannis va a molestarle con un asunto que para él, está más que zanjado. Bastión de Tormentas. Y no solo eso. A Stannis no le hubiera importado recibir el cargo de Capitán de los Ejércitos, de hecho hubiera perdonado lo de la fortaleza ancestral de su familia. Pero no. Robert se lo dió a Eddard, este lo rechazó y tuvo la magnífica idea de ensalzar a Tywin Lannister. La persona más manipuladora, intrigante y ruín de todo Poniente.

Stannis abandona sus aposentos. Vuelve al embarcadero a cumplir su deber como consejero Naval: aprobar la construcción de nuevos navíos, asegurar las rutas comerciales y si se pone muy interesante, mandar una escuadra tras algún pirata o contrabandista. Al salir se encuentra con Ser Barristan que le saluda cortesmente, Stannis solo hace un gesto con la cabeza de pura indiferencia. Coge un caballo, un mozo se lo ensilla y acompañado de dos guardias, se lanza al trote hacia la desembocadura del Aguasnegras. Un mendigo le pide por los Siete alguna moneda, Stannis le lanza un dragón de Oro. El porbre homre sorprendido se lanza a abrazar a Stannis. Craso error. Este recibe una pata por parte del Príncipe de Rocadragón. El Príncipe de Rocadragón por poco tiempo, pues al parecer lleva ya cierto tiempo embarazada. Aunque Robert no lo ha querido hacer público. Seguro que quiere hacer un torneo en honor a su hijo recién nacido, lo que hará las delicias de la plebe.

Por fin llega al puerto. Allí Davos Seaworth le espera con los objetivos del día.

-Mi señor. Aquí tengo la lista ha cumplir hoy.

-¿Algo destacable? Ser Davos.

-Lo de siempre mi señor. Comerciante pidiendo permiso para desembarcar su mercancía, los dromones están en su última fase de construcción y se ha avistado una escuadra pirata de los Peldaños de Piedra que hundió uno de nuestros galeras patrulla antes de darse a la fuga.

-Dad la orden, con tres galeras será suficiente. -Contesta Stannis friamente.

-Todos están opertivos a excepción de la _Orgullo Baratheon_. Abandonó el puerto con permiso real quincena después de vuestra marcha.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no se me ha informado de su marcha hasta ahora? ¿Dónde diablos está?

-Varys no nos dio ninguna explicación, mi señor.

-¿La araña? -Stannis comienza a rechinar los dientes hasta que frena en seco. La _Orgullo Baratheon_ se vislumbra al horizonte. -Parece que ya está de regreso. Voy a tener más que palabras con el Capitám. ¿Cómo se le ocurre partir sin informar a su superior? Se va a enterar de quien es Stannis Baratheon.

A Stannis le flata tiempo para acercarse al barco una vez atracado. Se dispone a dar una reprimenda legendaria al Capitán cuando, para su sorpresa Jon Arryn descinde del buque.

-Lord Stannis. Muy amable venir a recibirme.

-Lord Mano -Refunfuña Stannis. -Creía que se me había nombrado Consejero Naval y por tanto Lord Comandante de la Flota Real, ambos cargos siempre han ido unidos. ¿Por qué no se me ha informado del uso de una de mis naves.

-Partí a Dorne en misión secreta.

-Cuyo objetivo por supuesto no me vais a revelar. No me molestaré en preguntar. -Bufa Stannis.

-Os equivocáis, os incumbe a vos más que a nadie más. Y aunque Robert dictaminó que iba ser él quien os informase, debéis estar preparado para que no reaccionéis ... de forma de la que podáis arrepentiros.

-Os escucho.

-No seréis Señor de la Tierra de las Tormentas. -Comenta Arryn.

-Novedeosa y estupenda noticia la que acabáis de darme. -A Stannis se le van a salir los ojosd de las órbitas.

-Pero si seréis Príncipe de Dorne. Teníamos que asegurar la lealtad dorniense y lo hemos hecho medainte vuestro matrimonio con la heredera, Arianne Martell. No os preocupéis, todavía no será ese momento, deberéis esperar a que la muchcha alcance los trece días de su nombre. -Jon prefiere ahorrarse las condiciones de Doran: la boda en Danza del Sol y donde serán educado sus hijos. Y la cabeza de Tywin ...

Stannis relaja la mandíbula. Coge aire y:

-No se si os estáis riéndo de mi o no. ¿Es una chanza de Robert?, me mandáis a gobernar un desierto alejado de la Capital y de mi casa. ¿Gobernar? ¿He dicho eso? Mis más sinceras disculpas. Tengo entendido que en Dorne las mujeres pueden heredar y gobernar, o lo que es lo mismo: Seré Príncipe consorte de Drone, será mi esposa la que tenga el poder y por si fuera poco mis hijos probablemente llevarán el apellido Martell.

-¿Queréis decir que renunciáis al compromiso? -Pregunta Jon efurecido.

-Robert me dijo que mantuviera Bastión de Tormentas con una mermada guarnición. Me ordenó tomar esta isla y luego me la entregó en vez de Bastión de Tormentas que me correspondía por derecho de sangre. Me nombró Consejero Naval en vez de Mano del Rey. Y siempre he cumplido con mi deber. Me casaré si eso es lo que se espera de mi.

Dicho esto Stannis marcha hacia las cuadras apunto de estallar.

-"Podría haber sido peor." -Piensa Arryn -"Quizás hubiera sido mejor que se lo hubiera comentado Robert, Stannis hubiera agachado la cabeza, furioso, pero la habría agachado."

* * *

Y comienza a ensillar un caballo. Está cansado pero eso no es nada. Sabe que va adiscutir con Robert por lo de la Boda. Ha sido una impridencia y un insulto hacia todos los ausentes. Normal que Stannis estuviera apunto de estallar. Pero sabe que tiene que ganarse a Stannis. Lo necesita por lo que pueda pasar y porque es su enlace con Dorne prefiere que este en su bando que en el de los Lannister. Todo esto lo agota más que ir y volver a Dorne.

Ned Stark estaba sentado frente al viejo arciano. Pensaba en todo lo sucedido. En Lyanna en Brandon y en su padre. Y por supuesto en Jon. Había visto el dolor y la muerte que producía la guerra, no deseaba iniciar otra. Howland Reed estaba de acuerdo con ello. No sería el Norte que haría el primer ataque en caso de que este tuviera lugar.

Tywin había sido listo. Había casado a su hija con el Rey y se había quedado con un pjuesto que el adjudicaba el control de todos los ejércitos de los Siete Reinos. Poco después la obtención de este cargo, una carta llegó de Desembarco del Rey firmada por el mismísimo Tywin. Como Capitán de los Ejércitos, esxigía conocer la cifra de hombres que Invernalia, Fuerte Terror, Bosquespeso, Último Hogar, Bastón Kar, Puerto Blanco, ... y el resto de vasallo podía aportar, además de sus sumministros y armas. Su objetivo era claro, obtener un balance de las fuerzas norteñas. A pesar de que sus vasallos y consejeros desaconsejaron enviar tal información, Ned lo hizo. Quizás nunca habría guerra o eso quería creer.

Posteriormente acordó reunirse con Hoster Tully en Aguasdulces en dos quincenas para ratificar su alianza, revisar el protocolo en caso de ataque y ... quería conocer a su nieto Robb.

-¿Mi señor? -Se escucha la voz del Maestre Luwin. -Sabía que estabáis aquí.

-Maestre, me sería grato que em acompañaséis a la sala principal.

-Será un placer, pero antes, una carta. Una carta de Jon Arryn.

-¡Por fin! -Exclama Eddard, ni Lysa, la hermana de Cat sabía donde estaba.

El maestre le entrega el papel enrollado. Eddard lo desenrolla y comienza a leer:

 _Ned, necesito verte. Donde la tormenta te llevó al Norte. No puedo adelantarte quincena._

-¿Es grave mi señor? -Pregunta Luwin.

-La Mano desea reunirse conmigo.

-¿Lord Arry viene a Invernalia?

-No maestre. Dice que nos veremos en una quincena dende la tormenta me llevó al Norte.

-¿Un acertijo?

-Me imagino que Jon temía que alguien pudiera descubrir la carta.

-¿Tenéis alguna pista de donde puede ser?

-Las Islas de las Tres Hermanas, en El Mordisco. Vasallas de la Casa Arryn. Cunado murió mi padre y mi hermano Aerys exigió mi cabeza, así que partí desde el Valle a Puerto Blanco para llamar a mis vasallos. Mientras navegaba un temporal se llevó la vida del pescador que me transportaba, pero su hija logró llevarme hasta estas islas. El señor Borrell me permitió llegar al Norte, a cambio de que si perdía la guerra no revelara nada.

-Pediré que ensillen vuestro caballo.

-Así es. Marcho a Puerto Blanco, me aseguraré al apoyo de los Manderly y de ahí partiré a las Tres Hermanas. Después embarcaré rumbo las Tierrade los Ríos para llegar a Aguasdulces a tiempo.

-¿Y qué hay de los Umber? Los salvajes que escalaron el muro están escondidos por los bosques y acosan sus tierras.

-Enviad unos cuantos hombres al mando de Ser Rodrick Cassel. Y que regresen lo antes posibles, lo más probable es que los enecesitamos.

-¿No vaís a reuniros con el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche? -Pregunta Luwin.

-¿Con qué fin? -Inquire Ned. -¿Para decirle que este más atento, que se le cuelan salvajes? Como van a patrullar todo el muro con solo tres castillos y un puñado de hombres? Tan solo escribiré a mi hermano Benjen.

-Como gustéis.

-Mientrasv esté fuera, cuidad de Jon.

-Por supuesto, mi señor.

Llegan al castillio donde Catelyn le está dando de comer a Robb acompañadad e la Septa Mordane.

-Marcho a las Tres Hermanas. -Ned va directamente al grano.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero no marchamos a Aguasdulces en pocos días?

-Jon Arryn me a citado en secreto, de ahí marcharé Aguasdulces, lo prometo.

Catelyn asiente resignada, el viaje se le va ahcer ahora infinitamente más largo.

-Maestre, os dejo el control del Castillo junto a Ser Rodrick, se que lo dirigiréis con sabiduría.

-Me honráis mi señor.

Ned abandona la sala camino de las cuadras.

-Mi señora. Junto con la carta de la Mano llegó esta también de Desembarco del Rey, no lleva fima.

Luwin le acerca el papel a Catelyn.

 _Mi querida Cat, los Lannister son ambiciosos y peligrosos. Tywin es un hombre frío y calculador, hay que tener mucho cuidad con é mantendré al corrientede cuanto suceda, por la amistad que nos une desde la infancia._

-Es de mi hermana Lysa, al parecer a vuelto a abortar. Y por la tristeza ni si quiera a firmado la carta.

-No tenía idea de su embarazo. Lo siento por ella y por vos.

-Yo tampoco Maestre, al parecer lo ha mantenido en secreto para amortiguar la desilusión que pordría venir. -Cat reza para que la mentira le haya quedad conveniente. -Maestre ¿Creéis que esto va acabar alguna vez?

-¿El qué, los abortos?

-No por los Siete Infiernos. Las guerras y los conflictos internos. Parece que se avecinan tiempos convulsos.

-Eso parece. La paz del Rey ya no es lo que era hy esta desestabiliad puede desembocar en cualquier cosa. -Luwin coge aire. -Lamento decirlo pero este siglo se está convirtiendo en el más sangriento desde antes y durante el Desembarco de Aegon. La Guerra de Nuevepeniques, Valle Oscuro, Las Lluvias de Castamare y la Rebelión de Robert. Si Aerys hubiera muerto en Valle Oscuro, Rahegar hubiera ascendido al trono y probablemente seguiría gobernando.

-Esperemos que no haya nada nuevo que añadir a la lista. Por cierto maestre, ¿Estaba Ned en el Bosque de Dioses de nuevo? -Pregunta Cat.

-Si mi señora.

-Ultimamente pasa más tiempo con esos árboles que conmigo ...

-No se lo toméis en cuenta, mi señora.

-¿Reza tanto desde que era un niño?

-Emmm ... no Ned nunca ha sido hombre de rezos, pero como ha muchos otros hombres, la guerra lo cambió.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí dejo el sexto capítulo, me parece que este ha salido un poco más corto. Ya se van vislumbrado algunos planes y jugadas. Haber que os parece. Un saludo.

* * *

 **Si Todo Sale Bien...**

Kevan Lannister se sentó frente a su hermano. Tywin estaba serio (como casi siempre) con las yemas de los dedos unidas.

-Te dije que Eddard contestaría la cartas. Su hono le ha obligado. -Muestra Tywin un trozo de papel satisfecho.

-Quizás sea una artimaña. Una mentira.

-Podría ser en cualquier caso en el que el que la escribió no fuera Lord Eddard. -Afirma Tywin.

-Bien. Entonces ¿Que hay de los norteños? -Pregunta Kevan.

-Como ya calculamos apenas doce mil espadas y mil caballeros. Muchos norteños murieron en la guerra era improbable que superaran los quince mil hombres.

-¿Y qué hay de los pertrechos?

-Alimentos suficientes para doce quincenas de campaña. Insuficientes para una guerra larga. Y eso sí tienen suficientes armas para un ejército el doble de grande. -Contesta Tywin.

-Pero no hombres para empuñarlas ...

-No, pero esos hombres podrían venir del Valle de Arryn y de la Tierras de los Ríos.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo hermano, Robert no permitirá una guerra así. Y si se tiene que alinear, lo hará en el lado de su amigo. -Dice Kevan aturdido.

-No si hacemos que Ned parezca un traidor, además contamos con el apoyo del Dominio o eso jura Olenna. Habría que convencer a los Greyjoy. Bastión de Tormentas, o sea Renly hará lo que haga su hermano ...

-Y Robert hará lo que haga Arryn que a día de hoy favorece a Eddard. -Termina Kevan. -¿Y qué hay de Dorne?

-Arryn ha sido muy inteligente casando a Stannis con la princesa dornienese. Pero yo no cantaría victoria. Lo más probable es que aceptaran para no enfadar al Rey esperando a que ese matrimonio no se celebre. -Concluye Tywin. -Es por eso que vaís a iniciar un largo viaje, dese Pyke a Lanza del Sol. Necesitamos saber a quien apoyarían en caso de la muerte del Rey.

-Teóricamente Stannis es el heredero. -Dice Kevan. -Hasta que Cersei de a luz.

Tywin había recomendado al Rey mantener en secreto el embarazo de Cersei, pero no para dar una sorpresa al pueblo, no era el momento de que Eddard se enterará y regresará a Desembarco del Rey, acabando con los problemas que tuvo con Robert. Ni que Stannis se pusiera a incordiar.

-Así es, pero sé que Stannis ansía sentarse en ese trono. Lo he visto en su mirada.

-De todas maneras en Dorne nos depsrecian por la muerte de la hermana de Doran y sus hijos. Asesintaos que cometió la Montaña por orden vuestra. -Comenta Kevan.

-Presntaréis pruebas a Doran de que no fui yo quien di la orden. Sino Lord Eddard.

-¿De dónde pretendéis sacaratales pruebas? -Pregunta Kevan efusivo.

-Les diréis que quien murió en Desembarco del Rey, fue Lyanna Stark. Los cuerpos quedaron tan desfiguarados que no sabrán si mentís y les generaremos la duda. Por tanto la dorniense estaba encerrada en la Torre de la Alegría. Por eso había Guardias Reales defendíendola y le recordaréis que los Guardias no hubieran muerto por Lyanna, pues no era familia del Rey y estos podrían haber salvado su vida. Murieron por salvar a la esposa de Rahegar. -Finaliza Tywin.

-Mucho me temo que eso no convencerá al Príncipe Doran.

-Ahora viene la segunda parte. -Tywin saca se levanta abre un cajón y saca un colgante. -El collar que Rahegar regaló a Elia Martell el día de su boda y que llevaba puesto el día de su muerte. Los Tyrell lo colocarán en la torre. Y vos iréis por mar así que no podrán pensar que vos lo habéis colocado allí. Así que les pediréis partir a por pruebas, con alguien que os acompañe, por supuesto. -Confirma Tywin.

-Perfecto, ahora quizás muerdan el anzuelo. -Responde Kevan. -¿Y qué hay de las Islas del Hierro? ¿Qué le tengo que proponer a Balon Greyjoy?

-Si alguna vez gobernamos, podrán retomar sus anitugas costumbres, no pondremos ningún impedimento. Y les entregaremos la Tierra de los Ríos como ya gobernaron sus antepasados. Balon no se resistirá a eso.

-¿Y luego cumplirás tu palabra? ¿Vas a entrgarles una de las tierras más fértiles a unos isleñor que recuperarán sus salvajes costumbres? -Pregunta Kevan asustado.

-Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas. -Sentencia Tywin. -Para bien y para mal. -Tenéis el caballo preparado. Y en Lannisport un barco os espera ¿Hace falta que te diga que nadie debe dce enterarse de tu particular viaje? -Inquire Twin.

-Me decepcionas querido hermano. -Sonríe Kevan.

-Muy bien disfruta de tu viaje por als ciudades libres y no olvides traer algún regalo para mis hijos.

-Como gustes.

Kevan se levanta y abandona la recámara. Su hermano ordena y él obedece. Tywin nunca se mancha las manos. Tiene formas mucho más ineligentes de que otros lo hagan por él. Al cabo de una hora está preparado. Se abren las puertas de Roca Casterly. Casi desde ahí puede vislumbrar la bulliciosa ciudad de Lannisport. Comienza a llover.

-"Empieza a llover, comenzamos bien el viaje." -Piensa la mano derecha de Tywin Lannister.

Espolea el caballo rumbo a Lannisport mientras la dulce agua de lluvia le golpea la cara. Se avecina tormenta. Y no solo en Roca Casterly, sino en todo Poniente.

Tywin había convencido al Rey de que tenía que marchar a Roca Casterly para ocuparse de sus tierras para saber como ha comenzado la producción y la reestructuración tras la guerra. Y ahora tras haber acabado con Kevan deberá conseguir una reunión en secreto con Olenna Tyrell deben sellar su acuerdo real.

* * *

Lord Petyr Baelish se inclina ante el Rey, que está ebrio de felicidad, con su hijo en brazo, al que ha decidido llamar Joffrey.

-Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, majestad. El niño será tan fuerte y tan sabio como vos.

-Ni lo dudéis, yo sere el primero en enseñarle a usar la maza, será conocido y temido incluso al otro lado del Mar Angosto. -Exclama Robert. -Pero no os he llamado para contempla a mi hijo. - Robert deposita cuidadosamente al niño, que no para de llorar, en manos del Maestre Pycelle.

-Vos diréis mi S eñor, cualquier cosa por complaceros. - Dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Haber Meñi... Lord Baelish, quiero hacer un torneo para conmemorar este día tan especial par mi. Deseo que vengan caballeros desde los confines de Essos. Y los mejores. Quiero que esta competición supere a cualquier torne que haya existido antes. Yo mismo participaré. Será un torneo legendario que prevalecerá hasat el fin de los tiempos. -Se excita Robert. -Y como consejero de la moneda que sois quiero que os encarguéis de todos los gastos, no escatiméis en nada y si no hay dinero suficiente en las arcas reales, lo sacáis de donde os plazca tenéis mi permiso.

-De todas maneras, las arcas sufrirán un importante ... -Balbucea Meñique.

-¡Lo que sea por el nacimiento de mi hijo! -Grita Robert. -El Maestre Pycelle ya ha convocado a todos mis vasallos para que vengan a Desembarco del Rey.-¿A todos? -Pregunta Meñique. -Eso conllevará a aumentar las gradas. Porque ¿Imagino que la plebe también vislubrará tan increible evento?

-Así es. Quiero que los campesino les cuenten a sus nietos: "Yo estuve en el Torneo del nacimiento del Príncipe Joffrey.". -Renly ya sabe todas las competiciones que se van a celebrar, todos las obras que se van a representar, los bardos ... Si tenéidsa alguna duda preguntadle a él. Podéis iros.

-Majestad, con vuestro permiso.

Petyr abandona la estancia al tiempo que se escucha: "Celebremos esto con un buen vino y un banquete.".

La convocatoria del Rey le ha pillado por sorpresa por lo que su invitado habrá tenido que esperar. Recorre las distintas estancias y pasillos hasta alcanzar su pequeña habitación. Y como esperaba ahí estaba, un hombre encapuchado.

-Mi Lord. -Saluda. -Puedo quitarme la maldita capucha, no se a que tanta precaución.

-No hace falta tanta cortesía y para trabajar para mi debéis ser sigiloso. -Añade Baelish. -Sabéis para que estáis aquí.

-Para luchar sin duda. Pero ¿Qué deseáis exactamente? ¿Y cuánto pagaréis? -Pregunta la figuara lúgubre.

-Os aseguro que el pago satisfacerá vuestras expectativas. Respecto vuestro trabajo ... Lanzaréis un ataque furioso sobre Septo de Piedra. Arrasaréis la ciudad y asesinaréis a sus habitantes. Un barco os esperará en el Ojo de Dioses y navegaréis por el Aguasnegras, yo mismo os facilitaré los permisos, hasta el Mar Angosto y de ahía vuelta a Essos. Un último requsito, debéis hacer ver que un caballero de los atacantes sea de proporciones descomunales. Lo suficientemente grande para que la información pase de boca en boca. Por eso tampoco tenéis que matar a todos ...

-Lo pintáis muy bonito. Pero ¿Cómo sabemos que ese barco estará en el lago y no nos habréis engañado? -Pregunta el mercenario.

-El buque quedará en manos vuestras, será dirigido por vuestros hombres que os esperarán en el lago hasta que la operación se inicie. Vos llevaréis la mitad del dinero todo el tiempo. -Dice sacando una gran bolsa con Dragones de Oro. -Así que vuestros hombre os esperarán. Si decidís huir a pie o no acometéis la tarea ... El ejército Real ... Me temo que os localizará y os matará, cosa que no nos interesa a ambos.

-¿Y el resto del pago? -Añade a regañadientes el mercenario.

-Cuando lleguéis a Desembarco del Rey a través del Aguasnegras. ¿Lo tomáis o lo dejáis? -Pregunta Meñique. -He de advertiros que yo no regateo.

-Está bien, con tanto oro, todos nosotros podremos llevar una vida relajada. Acepto en mi nombre y en el de mis compañeros, Lord Meñique.

-Excelente. Recibiréis noticias de cuando iniciar la ... campaña.

A Baelish le chirria el oído al escuchar: "Meñique". Despide al mercenario vagamente. Y piensa. No está preocupado, ya ha sobornado a los guardias del barco, sacarán el dinero y lo hundirán con la tripulación dentro, una vez regresen de la empresa. Sabe que los Lannister atacarían primero Aguasdulces, pero el señuelo de la Montaña engañará Eddard que al encontrarse aliado con los Tully, acudirá en su ayuda. Tywin responderá al ataque y todo saldrá según lo planeado. Meñique se sienta y sonríes satisfecho.

Ya solo falta una última cosa, que le asegurará la victoria. Saca papel y pluma. Comienza a escribir:

 _Mi querida Cat, los Lannister están realizando movimientos militares bajo la Tierra de los Ríos. Preparáos para lo peor. Siempre tuyo. Petyr._

Ahora todo está completo, Petyr sueña despierto y piensa:

-"Si todo sale bien ..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Reunión Clandestina en las Islas**

El primero en llegar había sido Eddard. El Señor Borrell de las Tres Hermanas, enterado de la reunión preparó un recibimiento espléndido y dio un banquete en honor a la amistad entre la Casa Stark de Invernaliay los Borrell de las Tres Hermanas. Recalcando por supuesto como había ayudado a Eddard a llegar a Puerto Blanco jugándose el cuello ante el Rey Aerys.

-Fue un día grandioso. Una terrible tormenta quiso que Lord Eddard acabara en nuestra humilde casa. -Narraba Borrell al resto de su corte. -Estuvimos hablando durante un rato antes de forjar una amistad que no uniría para siempre como podéis comprobar. -Contaba el féliz anciano. -¿Verdad Ned?

-Por supuesto. -A Ned no le gustaba tanta hipocresía, pero trampoco le parecía bien contradecir a su anfitrión. -Vuestra aportación en la guerra fue decisiva. Sino quizás no hubiera llegado a tiempo a la batalla de las Campanas...

-Así es. Ante las crueldades del loco no pude sino ayudar a nuestro invitado para vengar a su padre y hermano brutalmente asesinados. -Confirma Borrell. -Y entonces le facilite un buque a Puerto Blanco.

Eddard recordaba una historia muy diferente. En un principio Borrell no había estado a favor suya, pero tampoco en contra. Y no había estado en peligro: "Si perdéis nunca estuvistéis aquí." Fueron sus palabras exactas.

La llegada de Jon Arryn fue más sigilosa. A pesar de la insistencia de Borrell de celebrar por todo lo alto que una Mano visitaba las Islas para bien de su prestigio, Jon consiguió apacigüar al de las Tres Hermanas, prometiendo una visita oficial una vez acabados los problemas. Jon llegó en un bote por la noche. Con la ayuda de Varys, había logrado convencer a todos de que partía a Puerto Gaviota y de ahí, al Nido de Aguilas para poner en orden el Valle y escuchar a sus vasallos.

Cuando ambos sevieron, extutor y expupilo se fundieron en un abrazo. Después de las preguntas de cortesía se inició la reunión. Borrell los dejó solos en la estancia y comenzaron a conversar acerca de los últimos hechos y lo que podían desencadenar: la guerra.

-¿Sabes ya todo Ned? -Pregunta Jon.

-¿Todo?, me parece que no, la información tarda en llegar a Invernalia me temo. -Contesta Eddard.

-Te haré un resumen. Los Martell tenían pactado el matrimonio de Vyseris con Arianne, la heredera de Dorne. Conseguí acordar el matrimonio de Stannis con Arianne, aunque como comprenderás a Stannis no lo ilusionó en especial.

-Me lo imagino, sabe que en Dorne las mujeres pueden gobernar igual que los hombres así que sería un mero consorte.

-Así es. Pero eso no es todo. Cersei está embarazada, quizás incluso haya dado a luz ya. Esto uniría más a los Lannister a la Casa Real, pues seguero que intentará ocuparse de la educación del niño o niña.

Eddard asiente seriamente.

-Además, Varys se ha enterado de que los Lannister y los Tyrell han forjado una alianza.

-¿Varys, confías en él? -Pregunta Eddard sorprendido.

-Fue él quien me avisó de los planes de los dornienses y recomendó el matrimonio dentre Stannis y Arianne.

-Entiendo. Si tenemos a Varys de nuestra parte tendremos más información que nadie. -Comenta Ned.

-Toda la informació que él quiera proporcinarnos. -Contesta Jon. -Los Lannister van hacer todo lo posible por acabar contigo. No les interesa tu amistad con Robert por que saben que eso te da mucho poder y tan poco les intereso yo. No dudarán en quitarnos de encima si es encesario.

-¿Tan lejos pueden llegar?

-Tan lejos y más. Aspiran al poder absoluto. Mientras Robert siga vivo, no tendermos conflictos públicos. Pero en el momento que puedan entronar al hijo de Cersei ... Deberemos apoyar a Stannis,quizás Dorne nos apoye y contamos ya con los ejércitos del Valle, del Norte y de Hoster Tully. Los Tyrell apoyarán a los Lannister y quizás los Greyjoy y los vasallos directos de la Corona también. -Termina Arryn.

-Otra guerra ... -Comenta amargamente Eddard, ahota tiene dos días del nombre más desde la Rebelión de Robert. -Hace nada pelebamos todos por Robert y ahora parece que queremos despedazar su reino.

-Así es. Pero hay un problema. Soy viejo y con tanto viaje podría morir en cualquier momento. Y Lysa no parece ser capaz de darme ningún heredero. Aunque la dinastía Arryn desaparezca tienes que ganarte el Valle antes que los Lannister, Ned. Sino la balanza caría a su favor. Si muero los Lannister darán el Nido de Aguilas y el Valle a alguien de su conveninecia. Y Robert no objetará nada. El muy idiota confía en ellos demasaido. Por eso, para que eso no suceda, te voy a nombrar mi heredero. Señor del Valle de Arryn. Yohn Royce será Lord Protector del Valle hasta que puedas hacerte cargo de él, creo que será de nuestr confianza y sino escoge a quien deseas para regirlo en tu nombre. A Robert no le importa que Gobiernes y los Lannister no podrán hacer nada.

-¿Estáis seguro de lo que decís? -Pregunta Eddard alarmado.

-Eráis mi pupilo y no tengo descendencia ... En cuanto regrese presentaré los documento a Robert.

-Está bien acepto con una condición. Seré tu heredero hasta que nazca tu hijo, así que no lo hagas público solo Robert ha de saberlo. Sino el resto de los reinos podrían ponerse en nuestra contra, por miedo.

-Dejaré un papel escrito en el que se te nombra heredero del Valle de Arryn, y si tengo un hijo, Lord Protector del Valle hasta su mayoría de edad. -Secunda la Mano del Rey.

* * *

El dromón se mecía sobre las olas. La tormenta había acompañado a Kevan Lannister desde su salida de Roca Caterly hasta las costas de las Islas del Hierro, pasándo por Lannisport. Tras despedirse de Dorna y de su hijo de dos años, Lancel, había partido al bullicioso puerto de Lannisport, hogar de la flota de los Lannister, la cuarta del Reino después de la Flota Real, de la Flota del Hierro y de la Flota Redwyne. La travesía había duradp más de lo previsto, pues las tormentas insistían en enviar el buque hacia Varamar. Las correciones en el rumbo fueron constantes, hasta que por fin, en la nieblas se desdibujó la escueta silueta del castillo de Pyke, hogar de los Greyjoy. Kevan nunca había estado ahí.

-"Los hijos del hierro adoran al Dios Ahogado." -Recuerda Kevan. -"Y aborrecen al Dios de las Tormentas."

Según se decía, el nuevo señor de las Islas, Balon Greyjoy le había otorgado una gran importancia a la antigüareligión de los isleños, y por supuesto a las antiguas costumbres. Algo que Tywin iba utilizar como cebo para atraerlos a su causa.

-"Tywin Lannister." -Piensa. -"El día que cometa un error será el día de su muerte, pues hasta ahora no a cometido ninguno."

Por si fuera poco, la llovizna abrió paso a un verdadero diluvio. Y pasaron dos horas más antes de atracar en el puerto. Kevan no era de los que se mareaba en el mar pero había tenido viajes bastante mejores. Calado hasta los huesos abandonó el buqe y calado hasta los huesos llegó al castillo.

-Kevan de la familia de los Lannister de Roca Casterly. -Kevan es anunciado ante Balon.

-Un Lannister, en las Islas de Hierro ... ¿Qué venís a pedirme? -Balon va directo al grano.

Antes de contestar Kevan se permite echar una ojeada en la habitación. Solo muro deroca, nada decorativo. Y al lado del Rey sus dos hermanos, Euron y Victarion.

-Vengo a proponeros un trato, Lord Balon.

-Aquí no es necesario la utilización de esos títulos, esto nos Lannisport, es Pyke. -Comenta Balon.

-Una lástima que Pyke solo abarce las Islas del Hierro cuando en el pasado los reyes del Hierro gobernaro hasta la desembocadura del Tridente.

-Os escucho.

-Mi hermano Tywin os propone una trato. Os cederá la Tierra los Ríos y permitirá a los Hijos del Hierro retomar las antiguas costumbres -Kevan calla y observa el rostro de su interlocutor.

-¿A cambio de qué? -Pregunta Euron bajo la severa mirada d e su hermano.

-De un alianza. Es probable que los Stark se lancen contra el Sur. Si la Tierra de las Tormentas, el Valle y los Ríos lo apoyan, será muy difícil frenar su avance. Los Tyrell están de nuestra parte. Uniendo la flota Lannister con la Greyjoy y la Redwyne destrozaremos la Flota Real. Además cuando abandone Pyke marcharé a Dorne para lograr el apoyo dorniense. -Kevan termina y se hace el silencio.

Euron susurra algo a su hermano Balon, Victarion permanece impasible.

-¿Tengo entendido que lograremos nuestra independencia de los Siete Reinos? ¿Seré Rey de Piedramar? -Pregunta Balon. -¿Y no se nos dará caza como burdos piratas?

-Recibiréis la independencia y no se realizará ninguna empresa bélica contra el hierro. -Termina Kevan.

-Explicaros mejor. ¿Cómo quedará dividido Poniente? -Pregunta Euron.

-Los Hijos de Hierro tomarán la Tierra de los Ríos, nosotros la parte Norte de las Tierras de la Corona. Los Tyrell, la parte sur y parte de las Tierras de las Tormentas. Esto siempre y cuando gocemos del apoyo de Dorne, que también recibirá parte de la Tierra de las Tormentas.

-El Norte será nuestro. -Exige Balon.

-Kevan se muerde el labio. Sabe que Tywn a puesto muchas esperanzas en él. No puede fallarle. No puede ceder a tales exigenciaas, pero si puede modificarlas.

-El Norte será vuestro. Pero nosotros ocuparemos todos los territorios hasta la orilla sur del Tridente y el Forca Roja y una vez este acabe las frontera continuará recta hasta hallar mar. Y el Valle permanecerá fuera de vuestra influencia militar.

-Balon se vuelve para hablar con sus hermanos.

-Una cosa más. -Interrumpe Kevan. -Permitiréis la existencia de la Guardia de la Noche, que mantendrá su independencia y sus leyes.

-Mañana os daremos una respuesta, Lannister. Tengo que discutirlo con mis hermanos. -Dice Balon. -Mi hermano Euron os acompañará a vuestras habitaciones. Y os recomiendo esperar hasta que la tormenta amaine antes de iniciar el viaje a Dorne. -Termine Balon.

-Si sois tan amable de seguirme. -Eurin comienza a andar.

Kevan tiene sus dudas acerca de si la negociación ha sido existosa. No sabe que le escribirá a su hermano. Kevan está dispuesto a ceder más si mañana se lo piden pero no debe aparentarlo, por eso ha introducido cláusulas nuevas que tampoco eran tan importantes como lo de la Guardia.

-Obtendréis lo que habéis venido a buscar. -Euron lo saca de sus pensamientos. -Yo convencere a Balon, podéis decir a vuestro hermano que tenéis el apoyo de lo Hijos del Hierro. -Euron sonríe.

-Se os ve seguro, pero no sabéis que opina ninguno de vuestros hermanos,

-Aeron estará a favor lo único que hace es pelear, beber y visitar burdeles ¿Por qué creéis que no se encontraba en aconsejando a Balon? ahí queda la respuesta -Kevan no puede evitar pensar en Robert. -Victariono casi lo mismo, prefiere la guerra a cualquier cosa. Solo Balon y yo hemos heredado un poco de sesera. -Euron suspira. -Pero a Balon le ciega las malditas antiguas costumbres. No tiene visión global. -Termina Euron.

-¿Cuento con vuestro apoyo entonces? -Pregunta Kevan.

Euron se detiene y abre una puerta situada a su derecha y levanta el brazo invitándole a pasar.

-Efecticvamente. Solo quiero que si alguna vez se da el caso de que pueda ser el Rey de las Islas ... espero el apoyo de la Casa Lannister tanto diplomático como bélico. -Euron sonríe.

Kevan queda solo en la austera habitación. Todavía no escribirá ninguna carta a Tywin, si algo es importante para Kevan eso es la prudencia y en estos casos pueude forjar alianzas, evistar e guerras o salvar la propia vida...

* * *

Y hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo. Dentro de cuatro días como siempre, subiré el siguiente. Espero que vuestros personajes favoritos no os estén defraudando. Saludos


	8. Chapter 8

**El Rey y su Consejo Privado**

Varys avanzó por uno de los oscuros pasadizos de la Fortaleza Roja. Al fina estaba uno de sus pajaritos.

-Lord Varys, una carta.

-Muchas gracias pequeño. -Contesta dulcemente Varys. -Toma. -Varys saca un dragón de oro y algunos dulces y se los entrega al niño. -No te vayas muy lejos seguramente tengas que llevar la respuesta.

El niño echa a correr y Varys queda solo. Deja la antorcha en la pared y desenrrolla el pergamino. Solo le hace falta un vistazo para encontrar la letra Pentosí de su amigo, Illyrio Mopatis. Varys sonríe.

 _Los cuatros están a salvo. Creo que deberíamos separarlos, sino, si encuentran a uno morirán todos. Tu decides._

Varys se relame los labios. Ya tiene varias opciones. Si Robert es un mal Rey, que eso es lo que aparenta, no tardará en caer por su propio peso. Y bueno el futuro Rey, Joffrey ... Solo tendría que demostrar que es la prueba de la relación incestuosa de Jaime y Cersei Lannister y el reino se pondrá en su contra. El siguiente en la lista es Stannis Baratheon. Un hombre de gran sentido de la justicia siempre olvidado y amargado. El mejor soldado de los Siete Reinos. Podría ser buen gobernante ... o no. De todas maneras ya hay cuatro opciones más en Pentos. ¿De siete candidatos alguno será bueno? ¿No es el Siete el número de los Dioses? También hay siete reinos en poniente. No. Ha olvidado al falso bastardo, hijo del desierto y habitante en el reino de las nieves. Son ocho, no ahora vuelven a ser siete, Vyseris es demasiado idiota, es un señuelo. Uno de ellos está llamado a poner paz y a traer prosperidad a Poniente y quizás a Essos también. Uno de ellos será el Rey más poderoso de los Siete Reinos, más audaz que Aegon, más piadoso que Baelor o más fuerte que Robert. Y por supuesto será aconsejado por el mismo. Ya eshora de que un gobernante se preocupe por su pueblo. Si Ned Stark hubiera tomado el Trono ... Pero ya nada puede hacerse. El no quiso aunque Varys le sirvió en bandeja de plata los Siete Reinos. Le faltaba ambición.

Busca papel y pluma en uno de sus bolsillos secretos en el interior de su túnica. Piensa. Viserys es demasiado mayor para inculcarle esos valores y tiene demasiado odio en su interior. Las niñas ... no su derecho al trono parecería más debil. Finalmente se decanta por Aegon. El será la principal apuesta, la prioridad. Y el falso bastardo. Está seguro de que Ned lo educará con sabiduría.

 _El primogénitos, el es es elegido. Sepáralo de su hermana, un Rey no debe tener debilidades._

 _Varys enrolla el papelito y lo deja en el suelo. El niño volverá a llevar la respuesta. Deja también otra moneda sobre el mensaje. Se da la vuelta, coge la antorcha y comienza a caminar en sentido contrario._

-"Tengo que lograr que cuando estalle la guerra, los dornienses apoyen a Stannis. Que no se les ocurra la idea de traer a Vyseris es demasiado incapaz y cruel. Si gana, estaría de nuevo en las mismas. Y no habría dado la oportunidad de probarse a Stannis" -Piensa Varys. Illyrio es su contacto con los Martell aunque estos no lo saben. Illiryo juró protegerlos a Doran pero ellos no saben nada de Aegon ni Rhaenys. Espera contar con el apoyo de Dorne para el futuro pero no es tan imprudente como para contar sus planes a cualquiera.

Gira dos veces a la derecha, tres a la izquierda. Sube unas escalera y ya está. Las celdas negras. Tiene que darse prisa hay reunión del consejo privado. Primera vez que Robert asiste desde que se convirtió en Rey. Claramente solo viene para hablar del Gran Torneo... pero algo es algo. Cruza las manos y acelera hasta la sala. Es el segundo en llegar, Stannis siempre puntual está sentado en su silla como consejero naval.

-Lord Varys. -Masculla Stannis.

-Lord Capitán de la Flota. -Contesta él. Sabe que Stannis lo detesta. Es un maldito traidor para él. Si hubierasido Stannis el Rey su cabeza estaría clavada en una pica... pero espera cambiar esto en el futuro. -Mis más humildes felicitaciones, tengo entendido que habéis capturado a uno de esos piratas que saqueaban la costa. Uno de los capitanes de los Peldaños de Piedra, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, me encargué personalmente. -Contesta friamente Stannis.

Varys sabe que Stannis no es la persona más agradable para mantener una conversación pero ...

-Eso mismo pienso yo, para que algo salga bien debe hacerlo uno mismo. -Afirma Varys.

Se abren las puertas y entra Lord Petyr Baelish acompañado de Pycelle.

-Mis señores. -Se saludan.

-Tengo entendido que solo faltan el Rey y su hermano menor, ¿Verdad? -Pregunta Varys.

-En efecto Lord Varys. -Contesta Meñique.

Sus mirada se cruzan y parecen saltar chispas. Varys ve demasiada ambición en esos ojos. Tanta como la suya y por primera vez eso le inspira miedo.

_"Es solo un niño, aún no ha aprendido a jugar." -Piensa. Pero na va a esperar a que lo haga, tiene que ponderlo de su parte.

Robert y Renly entran charlando amistosamente. Y tras ellos Ser Barristan. Varys había conseguido que fuera readmitido en el consejo tras hacer ver a Robert que no encontrará caballero más leal, pues no se cambió de bando hasta que acabó la guerra. La verdadera razón es que Barristan Selmy es una de las pocas personas honradas que quedan en la corte.

-¿Estamos ya todos¿ -Pregunta Renly.

-Así es, la Mano del Rey y el Capitán de los ejércitos se encuentran en sus señoríos así que les es imposible llegar a tiempo. -Sonríe Baelish.

Varys sabe que Jon Arryn se ha reunido con Eddard y que esa es la verdadera razón de su ausencia.

-Vale, vale comencemos. -Comenta Robert aburrido. -Que sea rápido. ¿Qué tal la organización del torneo?

-Perfectamente hermano, he aquí una lista de los más exóticos combatientes. -Le acerca un papel a Robert. -Desde hombres de las Islas del Verano hasta dothrakis pasando por supuesto por los legendarios inmaculados. He invitado a todos grandes señores y sus vasallos, invitados para justar. Aquí las representaciones teatrales y cómicas dice señaland más abajo. Y aquí todos los bardos. Más abajo encontramos ...

-Muy bien, muy bien. -Lo hace callar Robert. -Baelish ¿Podréis encontrar el dinero tal y como os pedí?

-Por supuesto majestad. -Sonríe Petyr. -Me mostráis la lista, si os place. -Renly le acerca el papel. -Dadme una quincena y tendréis el dinero. -Finaliza Meñique tras estudiar cuidadosamente el papel.

-Mi señor esto me parece un gasto innecesario, se van a vacíar lo poco que queda en las arcas. -Aclara Pycelle.

-Maestre, creo que el nacimiento de mi hijo es un evento lo suficientemente importatne como para celebrarlo por todo lo alto. -Contesta Robert.

-Sí majestad pero...

-Ni peros ni nada. -Robert le lanza una mirada asesina y Pycelle se calla sabiamente. -Mis señores, me voy a entrenar para las justas. Espero que no os desmayéis caundo os tire del caballo en la final grita Robert a Barristan.

Barristan sonríe:

-Procuraré no hacerlo majestad.

Robert se levanta y se dispone a abandonar la sala cuando Stannis toma la palabra.

-Majestad pido permiso para comandaar la flota real en un ataque contra los Peldaños de Piedra para acabar con los piratas que asaltan nuestras rutas comerciales y cogen a vuestros súbditos como esclavos.

Rober se da la vuelta.

-Haz lo que creas conveniente Stannis. Y si se avecina una buena batlalla no dudes en llmarame, te lo ordena tu Rey. -Asiente Robert.

-Majestad. -Se apresura Meñique. -Debéis elegir si preferís la expedición a los Peldaños de Piedra o el torneo. No puedo shacer aparaecer tanto dinero para ambas cosas.

Robert piensa un segundo.

-Mi hijo es más importante que unos piratillas de nada. -Comenta Robert.

-Dudo que se produzca ningún tipo de invasión naval durante estos días. -Respira Meñique aliviado. -Cuando acabemos las celebraciones os prometo que aplastaremos a esos piratas Lord Stannis.

Stannis que se había puesto de pie se siente con la mirada fija y comienza a rechinar los dientes.

-Además Lord Stannis. -Comenta Meñique sonriente. -Hay que ahorrar también para vuestra futura boda, tengo entendido que se celebrará el próximo año. Estaréis realmente féliz.

Esto es el colmo para Stannis. Robert todavía no se ha marchado y se da la vuelta para observar curioso la reacción de Stannis.

-Sigo creyendo que esa boda es un insulto. ¿Por qué debe celebrarse en Dorne?, ¿Por qué mis hijo se criarán alli? Y encima será mi esposa la que Gobierne. -Arremete friamente Stannis.

-El Príncipe Doran así lo pidió, el pobre no puede viajar ya sabéis como se encuentra. Así que no podrá trasladarse a la Desembaerco del Rey o a Rocardragón. Una lástima. -Afrima Renly. -Además deberías estar contento, las dornienses son las mujeres más hermosas.

-Así es. -Corroborá Robert divertido -Son cálidas, pasionales y unas expertas, te lo digo yo Stannis que soy conocedor del tema.

-¡Qué se case Renly entonces! -Estalla furioso Stannis.

-Lord Stannis, después del Príncipe Joffrey sois el siguiente en la línea sucesoria, debéis casaros y tener hijos por si algo se tuerce. Los Baratheon no deben extinguirse. -Apremia Varys intentando apaciguar la situación. -Pensadlo bien Lord Stannis, aunque no seáis el gobernante de Dorne, Robert podría nombraros Guardián del Sur y entonces si que tendrías mayores responsabiliodades.

Se hace el silencio en la sala ante tal propuesta.

-Efectivamente, te nombraré Guardián del Sur hermano... pero cuando tengas descendencia y así me des unos sobrinos, que espero que no se parezcan a ti. -Sonríe Robert. -Quizás cuando te dediques a eso dejesd e ser tan amargado.

-¿Doy por hecho entonces que mis hijo llevarán mis apellidos? -Stannis hace caso omiso del insulto.

-Tengo una propuesta para Dorne para solucionar eso... -Interrumpe Varys. -Si vuesto primer descendiente es una hija llevará el apellido Martell y los siguientes serán devuestra dinastía así si alguna vez heredáis Bastión de Tormentas o los Siete Reinos, vuestro hijo, un Baratheon tendría preferencia sobre vuestra hija, de la casa Martell que heredaría Dorne. Así los Reinos seguirían perteneciendo a la casa de vuestra majestad. -Se inclina ante Robert.

-Bien, bien, queda zanjado el asunto. -Robert, ahora sí, abandona la sala acompañado de ser Barristan.

-¿Y si mi primer descendiente es de sexo masculino? -Pregunta Stannis.

-Que renuncie a Dorne y acoja vuestro apellido en caso de herencia de vuestra parte. Pero si no hay contratiempos, no heredaréis nada así que preferirá ser un Martell y gobernar Dorne. -Finaliza Meñique.

-Yo mismo enviaré esa carta al Príncipe Doran. -Afirma Pycelle.

-Si ya todo está solucionado caballeros. -Comienza Renly, levantándose. -Creo que es hora de marchar.

Todos se levantan y abandonan la sala. Pycelle se acerca a Stannis.

-Lord Capitán... no me a parecido conveniente entragros esto durante el consejo ...

-¿Una carta? ¿De quién es? -Pregunta Stannis.

-De vuestra futura esposa. -Se la entrega.

Stannis se dispone a romperla sin leera.

-¿Estáis seguros? -Pregunta alarmado el maestre Pycelle. -Si alguna vez necesita el Reino a los Martell sería mejor no insultarlos ... -Buscadme si deseáis que envía una respuesta.

-Dudo que así sea. -Contesta Stannis.

-Os dejo solo para que podáis leer. -El maestra abandona la sala.

Stannis comienza a leer.

 _Ansío el momento de nuestra boda desede que supe que mi futuro esposo iba ser el heroe de Bastión de Tormentas. He oido vuestras historias y os admiro. Vuestra fuerza inquebrantable. Sóis quien deseo que esté a mi lado para gobernar Dorne, quier gobernar a vuestro lado. He oido que sois tan frío como el muro, pero estoy seguro que el calor y el Dorne y el mío os derretirá._

Stannis, como era de suponer, pone una mueca de asco.

 _Venid por favor a Lanza del Sol, conoced a vuestro futuro pueblo y esposa, aquí si que os trataremos como se os debería haber tratado._

 _Siempre vuestra, Arianne Martell._

Tras leer esto Stannis no sabe que pensar.

-"Quieren ponerme en contra de mi hermano, pero yo no soy tan idiota como para picar." -"Solo me están regalando los oidos."

Stannis sabe que tiene que contestar, es lo que se espera de él. Así que una vez ha llegado a sus aposentos. Saca pluma y tinta. Tras mucho pensar escribe:

 _Mi excesivo trabajo en la corte me impiden viajar a Lanza del Sol._

 _Stannis Baratheon_

Sin embargo le parece que un mensaje de tales características sería igual que no contestar. Así que sin saber muy bien porque añade:

 _Mi hermano me ha denegado el permiso para organizar un ataque contra los piratas de los Peldaños de Piedra. No puede sufragar los malditos gastos, prefiere gastáreslo en el maldito torneo del Príncipe. Tengo que ocuparme de cazar a los piratas que asaltan nuestras costas cuando se acercan, en vez de eliminarlos de un solo golpe._

Stannis sentía la necesidad de justificarse. Y ha dicho la verdad, va a emplear la parte que heredó tras la muerte de sus padres, su fortuna lograda en la guerra y el dinero de Rocadragón para tal aventura. Tomará los Peldaños de Piedra con o sin el apoyo de Robert. No solo por su gloria personal sino por el bien de sus súbditos.

Este capítulo lo escribí distinto, me salió todo rapidísimo a pesar de que solo trata una escena. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Un saludo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Verdades, Engaños o Apariencias**

Os dejo aquí con el noveno capítulo. Mis disculpas por actaulizarlo un poco más tarde, pero aquí está, espero que os guste.

* * *

Catelyn volvía a sentirse feliz. Estaba en casa. Con su padre y con Edmure y hasta con su tío Brynden. Además hoy es un día especial, el segundo día del nobmre de Robb. Aguasdulces se viste de gala para celebrar el día del futuro señor de Invernalia. Y confía que por fin llegue Ned. Aunque le esperaron, Eddard no llego a tiempo de las Islas de las Tres Hermanas y tampoco había sabido nada del paradero de su esposo pero para no hacer esperar a su padre continuaron el viaje hacia el castillo de los Tully. Pero por fin había llegado una carta anunciando la llegada de Ned. Además como no le había contado nada a su padre, este estaba con la mosca tras la oreja, pero Cat prefería que fuera Ned quien le contase todo.

Y así fue, la mañana paso lentamente en un día cálido. Fue pocas horas antes del banquete cuando Ned llegó a Aguasdulces. Intentaba aparentar que no sucedía anda pero Catelyn lo conocía ya lo suficiente como para adivinar que algo iba mal. Nada más llegar Ned pidió quedar a solas con su esposa y con Lord Hoster Tully. El banquete estaba al caer, pero su padre, accedió amablemente.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas Lord Hoster. -Se disculpa Ned.

-No hace falta, bien sabéis que os considero un hijo, estoy seguro de que teníais vuestros motivos. -Respondió, Hoster siempre cortés.

-Los tengo. Me reuní con Jon Arry en las Tres Hermanas. El también está preocupado por los Lannister, está con nosotros.

-Una buena noticia, sin duda. -Contesta Cat intentando parecer tan activa como su esposo y padre.

-Tywin ha firmado una alianza con los Tyrell. Arry está seguro de que no solo se va a conformar con ser Lord Capitán de los ejércitos, cree que aspira a ser Mano del Rey o incluso más.

-A Tywin nunca le ha gustado encontrarse en primera línea, no creo que quiera ser Rey, otra cosa sea que quiera manipular a Robert a su antojo. -Comenta Hoster rascándose la pequeña que ya deja ver alguna que otra cana.

-En cualquier caso me ve como un rival directo a sus aspiraciones y está dispuesto.

-Nosotros estamos contigo Ned, apoyos no te faltarán y también tienes el apoyo del Valle. -Apremia Catelyn.

-Así es pero yo no ansío el Trono de Hierro ni ningún cargo. Prefiero vivir en Invernalia contigo y con mis hijo. Intentaré reunirme con Tywin y hacerle ver que solo deseo estar en mi casa, no quier ver morir a a nadie más, no otra vez. -Contesta Eddard.

-¿Y si no te cree? Mira Castamare y acuérdate de lo que es capaz. -Cat no quiere pensar que su esposo caiga en manos de Tywun Lannister.

-Estaremos preparados si eso sucede. Además Jon me h nombrado su heredero si no consigue tener descendencia con Lysa, para que no nos falte apoyo del Valle. Y si nace su hijo, seré Lord Protector del Valle si Jon muere y su hijo es menor.

-¿Quién está al tanto de eso? -Pregunta Hoster.

-Tan solo Robert. Pero los documentos firmados por el mismo se encuentran en el Nido de Aguilas, en su testamento.

-Robert no permitirá que os enfrentéis en una guerra y si estalla se posicionará a vuestro favor. -Apunta Hoster.

-Recuerda que Robert está enfadao conmigo y Tywin sabe muy bien como manipular a su favor. Cuando abandone Aguasdulces lo haré en dirección Desembarco del Rey, tengo que limar asperezas con Robert y que mejor momento que el torneo en honor del Príncipe Joffrey. Y de paso hablaré con Stannis dentro de poco estará casado con la herederá de Dorne nada menos. -Expone Eddard.

-Si tuvieramos el apoyo de Dorne o de las Islas del Hierro, la balanza se inclinaría a nuestro favor. Está claaro que Renly hará lo que haga su hermano. -El Señor Supremo de los Ríos coge aire. -Será mejor que nos olvidemos de esto y que no nos amargue el banquete, después retomaremos la conversación. -Termina Hoster Tully.

La felicidad se esxtiende por Aguasdulces, los dulces aromas de los sabrosos platos inundas y embriagan hasta el patio de armas. El señor de Aguasdulces cuenta historias y anécdotas sobre la infancia de sus hijo que arrancan sonrisas incluso a Eddard Stark. Hacía mucho que Hoster no se sentía también pues desde que murió su esposa apenas había habiod fiestas en Aguasdulces. Todo va bien hasta que aparece un emisario. Brynden se levanta y escucha lo que este tiene que decir. Su cara lo dice todo.

-¿Qué sucede, hermano? -Pregunta Hoster.

-Nos han atacado ... Septo de Piedra ha quedado reducida a cenizas al igual que sus campos. Los poco que sobrevivieron se encuentran tras nuestra murallas. Afirman que un hombre de proporciones colosales fue quien dirigió el ataque ...

-La Montaña. -Susurra Eddard.

-Malditos sean. Haced pasad a los supervivientes que han llegado hasta aquí y dadles comida caliente y también a sus caballos. -Habla solemne Hoster. -Hermano convoca a los vasallos. Maestre Vyman envíad cuervos a todos, a Árbol de los Cuervos, a el Cruce y a todos los demás.

-Ahora mismo. -Contesta Vyman.

-Sino os importa desearía que enviárais cartas al norte, también. Os haré entregrad e ellas enseguida. Envíare cartas a los Bolton, Karstark, Glover, Umber, ... que se reunan en Foso Cailin, allí me reuniré con ellos. Antes me reuniré con Howland Reed.

-Así lo haré, Lord Stark. -Afirma Vyman.

-¿Y qué hay de Robert? -Pregutna Cat.

-Escribiré una carta a Jon y a Robert, deben parar esta loura.

-¿Va a haber guerra, padre? -Pregunta Edmure.

-Eso me temo, hijo mío.

* * *

-Hazla pasar.

Areo Hotah obedece silenciosamente, como siempre. Abre la puerta y entra Arainne Martell como un torbellino.

-Déjanos solos, por favor.

Areo Hotah abandona la sala, siempre obediente.

-¿Ha respondido, padre? -Pregunta rápidamente.

Doran asiente lentamente y le tiende la carta.

-No la he leido. -Dice aparentando cierta curiosidad.

Arianne lee rápidamente el pequeño párrafo de Stannis. Y por la cara que pone, Doran deduce una respuesta negativa (algo que esperaba).

-No viene, está muy ocupado cazando piratas. No tiene tiempo para conocer a su esposa, ¿Qué clase de marido va a ser?

El Príncipe estira la mano lentamente y Arianne le pasa la carta.

-Así que Lord Stannis quiere mandar una expedición contra los Peldaños de Piedra, un objetivo muy loable. -Comenta Doran. -Pero Robert prefiere gastarse el tesoro real en torneos, banquete y ... bueno y eso.

-¿Pero es verdad que resisitó un largo asedio no? Es un buen guerrero ¿No, padre? -Pregunta Arianne.

-Según he oído, es verdad. -Confirma Doran Martell. -Pero parece que no se lleva muy bien con Robert, dicen que es todo lo contrario que el. Robert es lujurioso prefiere la fuerza bruta. Stannis esa austero y es un gran estratega ... y es leal, algo que pocos hombres actuales tienen. Será un buen gobernante para Dorne.

-¿Pero vivirá aquí?

-Eso procuraremos. No te preocupes hija mía, de momento se que Lord Stannis vendrá. Escríbele una nueva carta a tu futuro esposo. Dile que le proporcionaremos naves y dinero para sufragar tal empresa. Le ayudaremos a tomar los Peldaños de Piedra. -Contesta Doran.

-¡Buena idea padre! ahora mismo la escribiré para que el maestre la envíe lo antes posible.

Arianne abandona la estancia como ha entrado, a toda velocidad. Areo Hotah tiene que apartarse ante el temor de que lo arrolle.

-¿Se ha marchado ya?

Areo Hotah tampoco ve llegar al Príncipe Oberyn. Debe de estar haciéndose viejo... Asiente con la cabeza, siempre silencioso.

A Doran Martell le encanta ver a los niños felices, sobre todos si son sus hija.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya? -Lo saca Oberyn de sus pensamientos.

-¿El qué?

-Que su futuro esposo morirá en esa expedición. -Contesta Oberyn secamente.

-No. Todavía es féliz y no debo arrebatarle esa ilusión, todavía no. -Niega Doran.

-No será tan féliz cuando conozca a Stannis, dicen que no ha estado con ninguna mujer todavía. -Apunta Oberyn.

-¿Sugieres que Stannis le va a parecer a Arianne poco hombre? ¿O crees que le gustan los hombres? -Pregunta Doran con curiosidad.

-Ambas cosas. Podría jurarte que Arianne tiene gran conocimento en esa materia...

-Creo que eso no me incunbe. El caso es que Stannis vendrá, morirá en el mar y el compromiso con Vyseris se mantendrá. -Apuesta el Príncipe de Dorne. -Será antes que la boda así que no tendrán descendencia alguna, pues sabemos que Stannis es casto y no "desflorará" a Arianne hasta después de la boda. Así que no hay que preocuparse por los apellidos de los nietos que nunca tendré por tanto responder afirmativamente a la propuesta sobre tal que vino con la otra carta.

-Por supuesto. ¿Pero si comprometen a Arainne con el Príncipe Joffrey o con Renly Baratheon? -Pregunta Oberyn.

-Renly tiene gustos distintos que Robert... y Joffrey... hay mucha diferencia de edad.

-Mis señores,. -Interrumpe Areo Hotah, algo que nunca antes había sucedido, lo que pilla a los dos hermanos por sorpresa. -Un tal Kevan Lannister se presenta ante vos. Dice ser el hermano de Tywin, ¿Lo encerramos en la mazmorra?

-No. Hazlo pasar.

Kevan Lannister entra abrumado por la arquitectura dorniense.

-Mis señores. Soy Kevan Lannister...

-Sabemos quien sóis y sabemos quien es vuestro hermano, el asesino de Elia Martell, da las gracias de seguir respirando. -Grita Oberyn.

-Déjale explicarse, Oberyn. ¿A qué habéis venido, Kevan de la casa Lannister? Vuestra familia no es bien recibida aquí.

-Para salvaguardar el honor de mi hermano y firmar una alianza provechosa. -Responde Kevan.

-¿¡Honor?!, ¿Los Lannister conocéis el significado de esa palabra? Me asobra. -Estalla Oberyn.

-Quien asesinó a vuestra hermana no fue ni la montaña, ni nadie siguiendo la órdenes de mie hermano. -Dice Kevan haciendo caso omiso de Oberyn. -Quien murió en Desembarco del Rey fue Lyanna Stark y los hijos bastardos del Príncipe Rhaegar. Elia Martell se encontraba en el torreón de la alegría, protegida por ser Arthur Dayne y otros guardias reales como la Reina que era. Eddard marcho a la torre y mato a los guardias reales y a Elia, pues la hacía culpable de la muerte de Lyanna. ¿Acaso creéis que mandó derruir la torre por placer? Lo hizo para ocultar su crimen.

-Esas acusaciones son muy graves, Lord Kevan. Una expedición liderada por mi hermano marchará a los resto de la torre a investigar. Si mentís moriréis y si decís es poco probable que aceptemos tal alianza, pues vuestro hermano asesinó a unos niños y a una mujer inocentes aunque fuera Lyanna Stark, algo igual de terrible que lo que hizo Eddard si es verdad lo que decís. -Acaba Doran. -Debéis descansar, permaneceréis como mi invitado hasta que todo esto se solucione. Areo os acompañará, es de mi plena confianza.

Kevan Lannister abandona la sala impresionado por el tamaño de su acompañante.

-¿Te crees lo que ha dicho? -Pregunta Oberyn.

-Ni una palabra, dudo que Lord Eddard Stark fuera capaz de algo así pero nunca se sabe. Quiero que vuelvas con la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Lo más probable es que quieran confundirnos y encima lograr que les apoyemos militarmente.

-Me prepararé y saldré al alba acompañado de las personas más inteligentes de Lanza del Sol. Descubriré la verdad y como sea un ardiz de los Lannister, lo pagarán con su sangre.


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Guerra?**

Y con este capítulo llegamos ya a la decena, ¿En qué desembocará tanta intriga? Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

Allí estaba, al igual que su antepasado, el Rey Loren Lannister, esperando entrevistarse con el Señor del Dominio, como ya sucedió hace casi trescientos años. Cuando lor reyes del Dominio y de la Roca forjaron una alainza y movilizaron un ejército de cincuenta mil hombres, plantándose en Sotodeoro para enfrentarse a Aegon. Y allí se volvían a reunir. Mathis de la casa Rowan le había dado una calurosa bienvenida a la antigua fortaleza. Estaba convencido que esa idea había sido de Olenna, una mujer inteligente, intentaba hacer una metáfora de la alianza pasada con la actual. Cuando se enteró que Hoster Tully había convocado a sus levas al igual que Ned Stark decidió reunirse con los Tyrell de inmediato. ¿Podrían haber destruido ellos mismos Septo de Piedra?, estaba seguro que Eddard Stark jamás haría eso pero quizás Hoster Tully hubiera sido capaz. La excusa perfecta para enfrenatarse a lol Lannister.

-Lord Tywin. -Olenna entra y le saca de sus pensamientos.

-Lady Olenna, Lord Tyrell. Un placer volver a veros. -Apremia Tywin.

-Sería un placer sino fuera por lo que vamos a hacer. ¿Es verdad que los norteños marchan hacia el Sur? -Pregunta Olenna.

-Efectivamente. Mis tropas ya se están reuniendo. La clave que les llevaría a Roca Casterly es el paso del Colmillo Dorado, y esa fortaleza es imposible de tomar desde la Tierra de los Ríos, o rodeando toda la cordillera. Mis hombres partirán hacia allí para enfrentarse a los los Tully mientras el vuestro atacará el sur, desprotegido. El éjercito Stark tardará en organizarse y descender hasta la Tierra de los Ríos, si acabamos rápidamente con los ejércitos de Hoster Tully podremos hacer frente común contra los norteños.

-¿Y si Robert decide intervenir? -Pregunta Mace Tyrell.

-Intentará buscar una solución al conflicto. Debemos mostrarnos siempre de parte de Robert antes de que se ponga parte de Ned. Y Renly hará lo que su hermano le oreden..

-Hay que contar rambién con Arryn, el Valle entrará en favor de Stark. -Comenta Olenna, se muestra nerviosa. -¿Va a venir o han cambiado de idea?

-Vendrán. -Silencia Tywin. -Balon pronmetió un emisario. No hay que preocuparse por eso.

-¿Y Dorne? Si abren un nuevo frente en el Sur y tenemos el ejército en el Norte estamos perdidos... -Apunta Lord Tyrell.

-La única posibilidad es una victora rápida debemos tomar Aguasdulces lo más rápido posible, sino, acabaremos como empezamos, Robert acabará con la guerra.

-Algo que no nos conviene, saludos mis señores. -Entra Euron Greyjoy. -Lo prometido es deuda. Como le prometí a vuestro hermano Kevan, nuestra armada está a vuestro servicio.

-Estupendo, desembarcaréis un destacamento al sur de Varamar y avanzaréis hacia el sur, donde se estará librando la batalla, rodeando así al ejército Tully. Después intentaremos rendir rápidamente Aguasdulces, y si es necesario, nos enfrentaremos, con apoyo vuestro, Lord Mace, que ya habréis tomado el Sur al ejército del Valle. -Termina Tywin. La flota del Hierro y la flota Redwyne tendrá que estar atenta, si la flota real nos ataca debe unirse para la el enfrentamiento pues su flota destrozará las nuestras por separado, Stannis es un buen comandante, pero si se unen les aplastaremos. -Ahora bien, en cuanto el ejército norteño se encuentre en las Tierras de los Ríos, vuestro segundo ejército. -Dice señalando a Euron. -Desembarcará y tomará Foso Cailin, cortando la retirada de todos los ejército de Stark.

-Me gusta. Inteligente y efectivo. Pero solo si se efectua con velocidad y precisión. -Comenta Olenna. -Tarly está reuniendo nuestros hombres en Altojardín. En cuanto este todo listo partiremos hacia el norte.

-Así es. -Confirma Lord Tyrell orgulloso.

Todos se despiden y se desean buena suerte. Tywin sin embargo sabe que todo lo que se ha dicho no tendrá lugar jamás. Robert llegará a tiempo y el vencedor será el que consiga convencer a Robert y sino, se restablecerá el status quo. Pero ninguno de sus aliados debe saber eso, sino su verdadero plan podría peligrar. Citará a Lord Eddard Stark, parlamentarán, e intentarán llegar a un acuerdo.

* * *

Robert Baratheon abandonó su habitación. Había pasado una noche muy intensa. Y ahora había decidido ir a cazar. Pero antes, su majestad tenía que tomar un regio desayuno. Cersei le estaba esperando con cara angustiada.

-Robert. Tienes que hacer algo. -Apremia Cersei.

-Ser Barristan, mandad ensillar mi caballo y que preparen una partida de caza.

-Por supuesto, alteza. -Ser Barristan abandona la sala a paso ligero.

Robert puso cara de paciencia y preguntó:

-¿Algo? ¿A qué te refieres mujer?

-Ned Stark va a atacar a mi padre, con los Tully.

Robert pone cara de incredulidad.

-¿Te encuantras bien Cersei? -Pregunta preocupado.

-Es cierto majestad. -Jon Arryn irrumpe en la sala. -Al parecer alguien arrasó Septo de Piedra, encabezados por alguien que parece ser la Montaña. Eddard ha convocado a sus vasallos y marcha hacia el sur donde los Tully ya han agrupado sus huestes. Aquí tenéis la carta de Lord Eddard.

Robert recoge la carta y la lee atentamente.

-Es verdad. Pide mi ayuda, que castigue a Tywin.

-No le hagáis caso, está mintiendo. -Afirma Cersei.

-¿El honorable Eddard está mintiendo? -Pregunta Eddard. -Debo marchar hacia las Tierras de los Ríos. Que me preparen una escolta.

-Eso no es todo. Los Tyrell han tomado parte por los Lannister y marchan con su ejército hacia el Tridente. Y la flota del Hierro se ha movilizado. -Comenta Jon Arryn inseguro.

-¿Pero que les pasa a todos? ¿Derrepente han caido en la anarquía? -Pregutna Robert alarmado pero excitado. Está bien convoca a los vasallos de las Tierras de la Corona y a Renly. Reunir también a los caballeros de Valle y haced lo que podáis con Dorne. Que Stannis prepare la Flota Real.

-Majestad. Vuestro hermano marchó hacia Dorne con vuestro permiso para conocer a su futura esposa, se llevo la flota con él. -Contesta Jon.

-Maldito Stannis nunca está cuando se le necesita. Da igual. Partimos hacia las Tierras de los Ríos esta tarde, saldré con una escolta vosotros nos seguiréis con los hombres que hayas convocado Jon, hay que para esta locura.

-Y si la vía diplomática se extingue. ¿A quién apoyaremos? -Jon confía en la respuesta del Rey.

-A tu expupilo y mi mejor amigo, Jon. A Ned.

-Pero mi Rey. -Se queja Cersei.

-Cállate.

-¿Qué hacemos con el toreno? -Pregunta Jon. Ya hemos realizado los pagos y tenemos a todos los combatientes, actores y bardos en las afueras. Si estalla la guerra...

-Si estalla la guerra requisaremos el dinero y que se busquen la vida. Es lo que hay en tiempos de guerra.

-Todo listo. -Comenta Barristan Selmy al entrar. Todas las miradas se posan sobre él.

-Preparad vuestra armadura ser Barristan. Quizás estalle una nueva guerra.

Robert marcha en dirección a la armería necesita estar preparado. Está furios, pero está excitado. Han pasado ya casi tres años desde el fin de la rebelión y vuelve a sentir esa excitaciónd e un conflicto armado. Sabe que tiene que cabar con esa guerra antes de que se convierta en un serio problema, pero por otro lado desea estar de nuevo al lado de Ned en otra guerra.

-Mi señor. -Varys le saca de su pensamiento. -Me habéis hecho llamar.

-Así es. Vigilar a la reina, que no salga un maldito pajarraco de la Fortaleza Roja, no vaya a estallar la guerra.

-Como ordenéis. Sonríe misteriosamente Varys.

Ned se encuentra al lado de Howland Reed como en los viejos tiempos. Ven pasar su ejército desde la muralla de Foso Cailin. Sus gestos serios muestran su disgusto con la situación.

-Lord Eddar. Vuestra correspondencia.

Ned estira la mano y lee cuidadosamente. Catelyn, Jon y... Tywin. Decide leer primero la de su esposas. Hoster ha decidido dirigir su ejército hacia el Colmillo Dorado, no para atacar sino para bloquear el paso, sabe que es inexpugnable. Jon Arryn. Eddard sonríe.

-Si todo sale mal, Robert estará de nuestra parte.

-Magnífico sonríe Howland. Esperemos que no lleguemos a tal extremo.

Ahora lee la de Tywin. Le cita en Septo de Piedra para aclarar lo sucedido sin tener que llegar a las armas. Puede ser una trampa o no. Irá con una escolta fuerte.

-Guiarás el ejército al Sur.

-Como ordenes. -Lo mira Howland sorprendido.

-Tywin me ha citado en Septo de Piedra para intentar aclarar lo sucedido sin llegar a las armas.

-Puede ser una trampa. -Howland sabe que su amigo irá.

-Quizás. O quizás sepa que contamos con el apoyo de Robert y eso lo deja en desventaja. Voy avisar a Lord Bolton, Karsatrk, Umber y Glover. Reúnelos aquí a todos.

-Percfecto.

Howland abandona la muralla y al rato vuuelve con sus principales vasallos.

-Lord Eddard. -Saludan todos.

-Marcho al sur a encontrar una solución pacífica. Me voy a reunir con Tywin.

-¡Es una trampa! -Predice el gran Jon. -No vayáis.

-Tranquilo, iré escoltado por mis mejores hombres.

-Permitidme acompañarme. -Pide el Umber.

-Está bien cede Ned. Sabe que la dsicursión se alargará más de lo previsto.

-Durante mi ausencia, Howland está al mando. Tenemos a Robert y por tanto también a Renly, si todo sale mal y se declara la guerra. Jon Arryn está reuniendo su hombres y en breves marcharan hacia la Tierra de los Ríos. Los Tyrell y los hombres del Hierro apoyan a los Lannister, Dorne no se ha pronunciado. Todo parece inclinado hacia nuestro lado. Pero hay que tener cuidado todos sabemos como actua Tywin Lannister. Su flota es más poderosa, pero nuestro ejército de tierra es mayo el nuestro. Tenemos que aprovechar esa ventaja. Lord Glover, permaneceréis en Foso Cailin, no podemos permitir que los Hombres del Hierro desembarquen aquí cortando nuestra línea de sumministros, retirada y comunicación con el Norte. Nunca ataquéis el Occidente por el paso del Colmillo Dorado es preferible rodear las malditas montañas...

-Lord Eddard. -Interrumpe Lord Karstark. -Dáis intrucciones como sino pensarais regresar.

-Si Tywin me tiende una trampa y muero... nada debe quedar desatado, el Norte no puede dividirse.

Lord Bolton sonríes.

-Supongo que Robb sería vuestro heredero, quiero decir, no legitimaréis a vuestro bastardo.

Ned lanza una mirada asesina.

-Robb es mi heredero y Catelyn, será su regente.

-No hablemos de eso, -Interrumpe Jon. -Es mejor pensar que Ned va a regresar y todo se va a solucionar y sino daremos una aptada en el culo a esos Lannister y a esas flores del Dominio.

La mirada de aprobación de todos los presentes es suficiente. Ned abandona la sala acompañado del Gran Jon y en dos hora ya está en marcha hacia el sur. Jon Umber cabalga a su lado y junto a él cincuenta de sus hombres más experimentados, si es una trampa no morirá sin luchar.


	11. Chapter 11

**La Trampa**

Lanza del Sol se vestía de gala para la llegada de Stannis Bartheon. La muchedumbre se agrupaba frente al puerto esperando la llegada del futuro Príncipe de Dorne. Los Martell llegan al puerto, donde está previsto el encuentro. Y por fin, ante el aplauso de todos los habitantes comeinzan a vislumbrarse en el horizante, no una, ni dos, sino toda la flota Real. El lord Almirante alza la vista y visualiza lo que va a ser su futuro hogar.

-Reducir la velocidad, no sería un buen comienzo si estrellamos los barcos contra su puerto.

-A la orden, mi señor. -Contesta ser Davos.

Bajo la sombra de la bandera con el emblema de los Martell, Oberyn y Doran conversan apaciblamente mientras que Arianne espera ansiosa.

-¿Está la flota preparada? -Pregunta el Príncipe dorniense.

-Así es. -Susurra Oberyn. -Pero vamos a arriesgar la flota para que Stannis muera. Un riesgo demasiado grande. Si sus hombres ven caer a su Capitán puede que se vengan abajo y la flota real y la nuestra queden reducidas a cenizas.

-No creo que los piratas tengan una flota más grande que la nuestra unida a la flota real... -Comenta Doran. -Pero es la única forma de que parezca creible.

-Seguro que Robert nos lo agradece... -Sonríe Oberyn. -Parece que no le cae muy bien su hermano.

-Más bien Tywin Lannister.

-¿Tenemos noticias de Arryn, ha cumplido su palabra?

-Solo lo que ya sabes, los Stark y los Tully se van a enfrentar a los Lannister y los Tyrell, Robert marcha a toda velocidad para detener el combate y bueno, Renly hará lo que digas su hermano, mientras que Arryn está posicionada más hacia Lord Stark. -Resume Doran.

-Ataquemos el sur del Dominio ahora que está desprotegido, ganémonos la confianza del Rey. Además tenemos a Kevan prisionero...

-No diría prisionero, solo aplazamos su marcha... -Comenta Doran. -Hablaremos primero con Stannis, se va a enterar de todas maneras, así que mejor que lo hagamos nosotros, pero lo convenceremos para que vaya a por los piratas. Si estalla la guerra nos posicionaremos a favor del Rey, que lo hará en favor de Stark. Y tomaremos el sur de Dominio, el sol con la lanza ondeara en Antigua y Altojardín, y en Roca Casterly.

-¿Os creéis lo de los Lannister? -Pregunta Oberyn.

-¿Lo de que Stark mató a nuestra hermana?

-Efectivamente. -Responde Oberyn. -El collar de las ruinas de la Torre de la Alegría pertenecía a Elia.

-Lo sé. -Doran frunce el ceño pensanso. -Todos sabemos que los Lannister son unos intrigantes, encima ahora que colaboran con los Tyrell, pordía haber colocado el collar allí para ganarse nuestra apoyo. Además Ned no habría sido tan tonto como para dejar allí algo que lo inculparía. Pero... no podemos juzgar todavía.

-¿Se lo váis a comentar a Jon Arryn?

-Lo dudo, defendería a Stark como haría cualquier persona razonable pero también por sus lazos de amistad.. No podemos fiarnos de su criterio. Mientras el saca sus conclusiones, nosotros sacaremos las nuestras y luego veremos si se parecen en algo. ¿Tengo entendido que todavía queda otro superviviente de la Torre de la Alegrái verdad?

-Así es pero es un norteño. Howland Reed uno de los mejores amigo se Eddard. -Responde Oberyn.

-Quizás haya que hallar el método para extraer la información de él entonces... -Reflexiona Doran.

Stannis desembarca y desciende acompañado de ser Davos. Oberyn se le hacerca.

-Lord Stannis, soy Oberyn Martell este es mi hermano. -Señala a Doran. -El Príncipe de Dorne. Y aquella. -Señala esta vez a Arianne. -Mi sobrina y vuestra futura esposa, Arianne.

-Lord Stannis. -Arainne se inclina y lo abraza, algo que pilla completamente por sorpresa a Stannis que frunce el ceño pero evita rechinar los dientes. -Espero que os encontréis en Lanza del Sol como en vuestra casa.

-Dudo que esto separezca a Bastión de Tormentas... -Gruñe Stannis. -Mi Príncipe. -Stannis se gira hacia Doran y agacha la cabeza. -Tenemos asuntos pendientes, cada segundo que pasa es un segundo más en el que los malditos piratas saquean las costas de Poniente...

-Por los dioses Lord Stannis, permitidme convidaros a un banquete antes. -Apunta Doran.

Stannis lanza una mirada fría pero asiente levemente.

-Por cierto, Lord Stannis llegó una carta de vuestro hermano para vos, imagino el contenido de la carta pero leedla, por favor. -Doran acerca un sobre a Stannis que lo coge con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lord Stark...

-¿Qué sucede, mi señor? -Pregunta Davos.

-Al parece los Stark van a enfrentarse a los Lannister apoyados los primeros por los Tully y los segundos por los Tyrell, mi hermano marcha a detener la disputa y me pide que no lance ninguna campaña temeraria y que tenga la flota preparada por si hay guerra. -Se gira hacia Doran. -¿Habéis tomado partido?

-No. Os sperabamos para decidir conjuntamente. ¿Qué sugerís?

-No intervengáis y si estalla la guerra poneos del lado de mi hermano. -Responde Stannis.

-¿Y qué hay de los piratas? no podéis marchaos. Vuestro hermano necesitará la flota real para combatir a la flota de los Redwyne. -Doran arquea una ceja.

-La empresa se retrasará. -Comenta Stannis con su gélida voz.

-Pero no podemos esperar más, de hecho, hoy mismo una de nuestras patrullas ha interceptado a un par de barcos que se dirigían hacia las Tierras de las Tormentas, navegaban bajo bandera pirata. -Apunta Oberyn rápidamente.

-Creedme. -Stannis se gira hacia Oberyn Martell. - Soy el más perjudicado con está situación. Pero una guerra no es un torneo.

-Por supuesto. -Afirma el Príncipe Doran lanzando una dura mirada a su hermano. -No hay ningún problema, si el Rey necesita nuestra ayuda, la tendrá.

-Creo que mi futuro esposo necesita descansar tras tan larga travesía. -Comenta Arianne impaciente.

Stannis tiembla al oir la palabra esposo.

-Volvamos a palacio y dejémosle descansar antes del gran banquete de bienvenida. -Arianne extiende el brazo hacia Stannis. Este la mira y tarda un instante que parece eterno en cogerla de la mano, incluso Davos se a puesto nervioso.

El suave contacto de la piel de Arianne le produce un escalofrío que le recorre toda la espalda y le pone la piel de gallina. Siente la necesidad de apartar la mano pero resiste. Y así se presentan ante sus futuros súbditos entre aplausos. Se abren paso entre el pueblo hasta la casa de los Martell.

-Padre, permitidme acompañar a Stannis a sus aposentos.

Doran asiente levemente y Arianne corre arrastrando a Stannis de la mano, que suelta unas cuantas maldiciones. A Davos se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ser Davos, verdad? -Pregunta Doran.

-Así es. -Contesta Davos agachando la cabeza.

-He oido muy buenas palabras acerca de usted, de contrabandista a héroe. Tenéis todos mi respetos. -Afirma Doran. -Y mi admiración completa imagino que sóis la parte emocianal de Stannis. -Sonríe Doran.

-Yo también me temo eso, señor. -Sonríe Davos levemente.

Mientras tanto Arianne finaliza la "carrera" y alcanzan una amplia habitación. La trayectoria ha sido silenciosa e incómoda, pero Stannis prefiere que así sea.

-Esta es tu habitación. -Extiende los brazos. Ambos miran alrededor. -Esta noche os visitaré, esa cama es demasiado grane para uno solo.

Stannis lanza una fría mirada a Arianne.

-Me temo que tendrás que esperar a que estemos casados. -Suelta gélidamente Stannis que intuye por donde va Arianne.

-En Dorne las cosas son de otras maneras. -Se lanza a Stannis, le besa apasionadamente, y huye risueña por la puerta.

Esto pilla completamente por sorpresa a Stannis, pero no sabe como reaccionar. No quierer más contratiempos, esta noche quizás no duerma en esa habitación por miedo a lo que pueda pasar.

* * *

El calor del fuego inundaba la sala provisional que se había montado en Septo de Piedra. Allí estaba Lord Eddard Stark en contra de todos los consejos que le habían dado. A su lado Jon Umber movía sus grandes manos nerviosos. Ambos saben lo que está en juego. Decenas de miles de muertos en una guerra, pero tampoco podían dejar Tywin Lannister acaparar excesivo poder, podría ser el fin de todos. El tiempo pasaba y los Lannister no llegaban, Ned ya comenzaba a pensar que todo era una burla o peor una trampa de Tywin. Había discutido con Hoster Tully y su esposa, pero sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Solo queda esperar.

* * *

Tywin sabe que Eddard le está esperando, y sabe también que llega tarde. Había tenido que hacer una pequeña variación en su plan pues su hermano Kevan seguía sin dar señales de vida. Es probable que no haya logrado el apoyo de los dornienses y en un intento de ganarse el favor del Rey lo hayan cogido prisionero. Ya llegará el momento de ocuparse de ese asunto. Su primo Stafford Lannister aguarda.

-Primo. -Saluda Stafford.

-Stafford. Imagino que sabési que la misión que os he encomendado es de suma importancia.

-Por supuesto. -Anuncia solemne.

-¿Tenéis los hombres reunidos? -Preguna Tywin.

-Así es, los mejores arqueros y ballesteros de nuestro ejército.

-¿Estáis seguro de lo que váis a hacer, primo?

-Evitaremos mucho derramamiento de sangre. Si Lord Stark cruza este camino es porque las negociaciones son infructuosas ha si que provocaréis una lluvia de flechas sobre el y su guardia. Aseguraos de su muerte. Y cuidado que nadie os descubra, recordad que estáis en la Tierra de los Ríos, cuando corra la noticia atacarán a cualquier sospechoso...

-Lo sé. -Afirma Stafford.

-Recuerda. Si nadie pasa por el camino en un día regresáis, pues se habrá saldado la paz y estaremos festejándolo. Por vuestro bien que no falléis. -Amenaza Tywin.

-No te fallaré primo.

Tywin da media vuelta y su caballo comienza a acelerar rumbo al punto de encuentro. Claro que hubiera preferido que fuera Kevan el encargado de esa delicada situación pero si no hay más remedio. La suerte está echada.

* * *

-Lord Tywin. -Saluda friamente Ned Stark.

-Lord Eddard. -Tywin Lannister arquea loas cejas.

-Habéis presenciado, durante vuestro viaje, los campos quemados y lo que queda de Septo de Piedra, habéis comprobado el horro que sembraron vuestros hombres. ¿Por qué? -Pregunta Eddard solemne.

-Reitero que ningún miembro de la casa Lannister tuvo nada que ver en esta salvajada.

-¿Estáis seguro? No me extrañaría lo más mínimo.

-Me decepcionáis Lord Eddard, os aseguro que digo la verdad. Pero creo que no os voy a convencer, de lo que hoy se diga dependen muchas vidas. Imagino que sóis consciente. -Presiona Tywin.

-Así es. Exigimos una disculpa pública y el pago por los daños causados y saqueos a todos las personas que sobrevivieron. El pago de todas las cosechas quemadas y la intervención en la reconstrucción. -Contesta Ned decidido.

-No puedo firmar eso, sería afirmar que soy responsable del saqueo de Septo de piedra y ya os he dicho que no. Os propongo el matrimonio de mi hijo con vuestra hija, si alguna día lo concebís.

-¿Tyrion, vuestro hijo enano, os queréis librar de él? -Pregunta Eddard furioso. -No compremeteré a nadie de mi familia con un Lannister.

-¿Entonces la única solución es la vía militar? Enteindo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Si Los Dioses Quieren**

Jon Arry cabalgaba al mando de su ejército. Tras el, los caballeros del Valle se deslizaban a paso ligero. Robert ya estará llegando, por lo menos debería, sino se ha entretenido... Habían acordado separarse. Jon volvería al Valle para comandar a su ejército mientras, Robert, intentaría llegar a tiempo de impedir la sangría. Robert había dejado atrás a su ejército al mando de Ser Barristan y se había adentrado en la tierra de los Ríos con su Guardia Personal. Algo imprudente. Una maniobra desesperada.

Jon espolea el caballo. Dos Guardias le acompañan. Se sitúa en la vanguardia de s u ejército. El Tridente. Ante él se dibuja la silueta del río que ha hecho de la Tierra de los Ríos de las más fértiles de los Siete Reinos. En dos quincena podrían llegar a Aguasdulces. Eso si van a buen ritmo y sin ningún contratiempo.

-"Aguanta Ned" -Piensa. -"Ya vamos".

* * *

Robert Baratheon cruza a todo galope los verdes campos veraniegos. No está muy lejos de Septo de Piedra, o lo que queda de él. Debe llegar a tiempo, antes de que sucedea lo inevitable. Aunque le disguste admitirlo, añoraba la emoción, la adrenalina liberándose en su cerebro, la presión del tiempo. Sonríe. A su lado cabalga el joven Jaime Lanniester. Le ha jurado lealtad por encima de lo que haga su padre. No le cree. Por los dioses, asesinó a su Rey. Lo lleva por si las cosas se tuercen, por si hay que realizar una negociación forzada y Robert sabe que Jaime lo sabe. Lord Tywin no intentará nada raro con su primogénito tan cerca de Robert, o eso espera.

Robert vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa. Sus exploradores dieron con el ejército del Dominio rápidamente. Ha hecho creer a todos que él ha dejado atrás a su ejército. Pero en el fondo ha sido su ejército el que ha tomado caminio distinto. Si las negociaciones salen mal, Barristan aplastará a los Tyrell antes de que llegue a las Tierras de los Ríos. Y por si fuera poco Jon acondicionará Harrenhal y la preparará para su defensa antes de dirigir su ejército contra los Lannister. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

* * *

-Siéntate hija. -Invita Hoster Tully.

Catelyn se sienta.

-¿Todo listo?

-Sí padre, las máquinas de asedio están preparadas, arietes, torres, escaleras, ... -Anuncia Cat.

-Sabes que todo esto tiene que parecer real. Tenemos que entretener a los Lannister y para ello deben creer que vamos ha asaltar una fortaleza que no ha sido tomada desde esta posición nunca.

-Lo sé. Hay simulacros diarios y cada vez más máquinas, estoy seguro de que creen que vamos a realizar un asalto complejísimo. -Cat suspira. -Ned debe de haberse reunido ya con Lord Tywin, pronto sabremos si hay paz o guerra.

Hoster mira con ternura a su hija.

-Si Edmure tiene la mitad del instinto militar y sentido común que tienes tú me conformo. -Sonríe Hoster.

Catelyn le devuelve la sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por la guerra, Robert y Jon ya vienen a ayudarnos, si Ned no consigue que Tywin se disculpe públicamente y acepte pagar las reparaciones e indemnizaciones correspondientes, ganaremos la guerra.

-Los Dioses te oigan padre.

* * *

Ned está furioso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver vustreo hijo Tyrion con Septo de Piedra?

-Un solución diplomática, pero veo que no os complce.

Eso es más de lo que Eddard puede soportar, pero como siempre mantiene la enterza.

-Como gustéis. Guerra habéis decidido, guerra habrá. Eddard se da la vuelta.

Está apunto de aslir cuando se escucha unas trompetas.

-Robert el Primero de su nombre, de la Casa Baratheon, Rey de los Ándalos, de los Primeros, ...

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hace falta el nombre completo? Se haría de noche, la próxima vez te haré azotar.

Robert entra en la tienda furioso.

-Me habéis decepcionado los dos. Especialmente tu Ned. Más os vale que acabéis con esta estúpida lucha o os declararé enemigos del reino a los dos. Así que ya estáis dandóos la mano y negociando como hombres que sóis. Maldita sea. -Arremete Robert contundente.

-Majestad, sus hombres arraasaron una ciudad, es de justicia que se pague justas indemnizaciones por los edificios y las cosechas y la colaboración en la construcción. -Contesta Ned.

-Eso sería admitir mi culpa, y yo no he tenido nada que ver. Solo puedo comprometerme a colaborar altruistamente con mis hombres.

-Tenemos prubas, Majestad.

-¿Enserio? -Pregunta Robert curioso.

Ned lanza una mirada gélida.

-¿Vieron estandartes Lannister, Ned? -Pregunta Robert.

-Los campesinos que sobrevivieron y que han regresado a la ciudad en ruinas afirman haber visto al mayor hombre que ha existido. Debe de ser la Montaña. Puedo hacer que vengan.

-Traédmelos. Es hora de la justicia real.

El tiempo pasa hasta que los aldeanos presentan asustados testimonio ante el Rey.

-Inequívocamente esa descripción conjuga solo con un ser viviente. Tywin ¿Algo para defenderos? -Pregunta Robert.

.¿Créeis a unos campesinos antes que ami? Por los Dioses. Aplicad la sentencia que os plazca, estaré en total descuerdo. -Tywin se levanta.

-O cumplís las exigencias de Ned o perderéis el título de Comandante de los ejércitos. -Sentencia Robert.

-Sea. -Asiente Tywin solemne. -No admitiré mi culpa. Tranqulizaos vuelve a Roca Casterly, no habrá guerra. Pero recordad cuando un Lannister es humillado es cuado más fuerte paga sus deudas.

-¿Me amenzáis Lord Tywin? -Pregunta Robert.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad. Mi intención es advertiros. Si me disculpáis quiero abrazar a mi hijo. Organizaré un banquete por la paz para esta noche.

-Sieto deciros que no estaré presente, debovolver con mis hombres, no vaya ser que se pierdan. -Sonríe Robert.

-"Bonita forma de huir, ya me gustaría ami" -Piensa Ned. Si se marcha los Lannister se lo tomarían como un insulto a ellos y a la paz.

Por un momento Robert y Ned quedan a solas.

Se hace el silencio.

-Ned. -Carrasepa Robert. -Cometí un error al discutir contingo. No debí nombrar a Tywin Lord Comandante de los ejércitos...

-Ya no se puede hacer nada...

-Sí, sí que se puede hacer. -Robert lanza una mirada de complicidad a Eddard. -¿Aceptas ser el Caìtán de mis ejército? ¿Me ayudarás a gobernar?

-Está bien. -Acepta Ned.-Volveré a la corte y te ayudaré a poner orden...

-Te juro por Lyanna que seré un buen gobernante, hasta ahora me he comportado como un mal gobernante, pero eso se acabó.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra oir esas palabras Robert. Las ocsas se te estaban yendo de las manos...

-Así es, menos mal que he llegado en el momento justo para impedir una catástrofe. Cuando acabes el agradable banquete con los Lannister vete a Aguasdulces y vuelve con Hoster, tu esposa y tus hijos a Desembarco del Rey, allí aprovecharemos el gran Torneo para tu nombramiento. Tedré que informar a Jon y a Stannis...

Ambos se abrazan.

-Hasta pronto. -Dice Robert y abandona la sala, Ned queda solo.

Robert se sube a su caballo. A su lado Jaime Lannister, hace lo propio.

-Esta vez no iremos al galope cruzando los campos. -Advierte Robert

Jaime titubea.

-¿Iremos por camino? -Jaime traga saliva.

-Efectivamente. -Afirma Robert.

Robert acomapañado de sus caballeros comeinzan a cabalgar por el camino que les llevará hasta donde Ser Barristan aguarda. Apenas cabalgan durante media hora cuando Robert percibe algo extraño en ese paso. Solo un experto militar sería capaz de sentirlo. Se detiene. Mira hacia el jóven de los Lannister que continúa indeciso.

-"Una emboscada." -Piensa. -¡Corred, Rápido!

Una lluvia de flechas cubre el cielo. Una flecha se le clava en costado. Ve caer a uno de sus hombres. Otra se le clava en el hombro. La sangre dulce comienza a correr por sus venas. Entonces lo ve. Jaime Lannister, ya se encuentra a cubierto de tras de una enorme roca. Tywin ha debido de ponerle al tanto... Las flechas acaban. Jaime Lannister se acerca. La inseguridad ha desaparecido. Lleva una seriedad en el rostro que Robert jamás había visto.

-¡Acaba con esto Matarreyes! Si no estaría atravesado por cuatro flechas te cortaría el cuello, eso no lo dudes. ¡Haz que sea rápido por lo menos! -Grita Robert.

-Lo siento Majestad... debo hacerlo por los Lannister... y por Cersei.

-¿Dos veces Matarreyes eh? El único con tal honor en la historia de Poniente. Mis felicidades.

-Robert de la casa Baratheon, Rey de los Siete Reinos. Os sentencio a morir a los ojos de los dioses nuevos y viejos, a los ojos de los hombres... y a los ojos de Tywin Lannister.

Jaime desenfunda el acero y lo sujeta sobre la cabeza de Robert.

-¿Un solo corte? Dudo que seas capaza... -Grita Robert, el Rey. El hombre más poderoso del mundo conocido.

Muchas cosas pasan por su mente. Sus padres, Renly, Ned, el Nido de Águilas, Jon, Aerys, Stannis, Joffrey, ... pero Robert quiere dedicar su último pensamiento a Lyanna...

-Lyanna... Lyanna -Susurra.

Acero. Frío. Oscuridad.

* * *

Jaime cabalga a toda velocidad. Lo ha hecho. Mejor dicho, lo ha vuelto a hacer... primero Aerys y ahora Robert... Estuvo apunto de advertirle pero...

-Cersei. -Musita.

No podía permitirlo.

El Sol comienza a descender y la Luna se alzará ante la oscuridad en poco tiempo. Jaime tiene que regresar al campamento. Su padre le aguarda.

-"Ya debe de estar hecho" -Piensa Tywin. -"Jaime vendrá de un momento a otro" -Pega un trago de su hermosa copa con forma de león, la cual acerca ante sus ojos y se pierde en sus pensamientos.

A logrado convencer a Stark para pasar la noche allí. Había intentado huir pero Tywin ha logrado retenerlo.

-"Según se desarrollen los acontecimientos será mi invitado o prisionero."

Pero todavía no ha decidido. ¿Negociará Stark para repartirse el poder cuando se entere de la muerte del Rey? ¿Los culpará? ¿Es mejor tomarlo como prisionero y continuar con la guerra? Los Tully, Arryn y los norteños no emplearán su armas si tiene a Eddard. El problema es Dorne y Stannis. No cree que este intente nada ante su légitimo Rey, Stannis es hombre de honor. Pero podría los Martell podrían incitarlo a reclamar el trono. Tywin le q uitará esa idea de la cabeza. Le dará un puesto importante y lo calmará.

-Ya está hecho. -Anuncia su primogénito. Ya ha regresado y se oculta tra una capa negra.

Tywin deja la c opa sobre la mesa.

-¿Hubo algún problema?

-Ninguno. Como habías planeado. Los arquero lanzaron sus flechas acabndo con todos los guardias y yo... me aseguré de Robert no sobrevivía.

-Perfecto. -Tywin bebe otro trago.

-¿Lord Stark...?

-Sigue aquí. Se cree nuestro invitado. -Tywin vuelve a beber. -Puedes marcharte a descansar, has hecho bien tu trabajo.

Pero Jaime no se mueve.

-Estás inquieto. Temes que se corra la voz de que el Matarreyes mató a un nuevo Rey...

El silencio da una respuesta afirmativa.

-Nadie lo sabrá. Nadie.

* * *

Stafford Lannister entra decompuesta en la tienda de Tywin. Está palido como un espectro.

-Primo...

-¿Si? -Pregunta Tywin.

-Lord Stark no hizo presencia en aquel camino...

-Estaba aquí en efecto. No es necesario matarlo. No habrá guerra.

-Pero...

-¿Si? -Vuelve a preguntar Tywin.

-Hay alguien que si pasó por es camino.

-¿Quién? -Finge Lord Tywin.

-El difunto Rey Robert. -Stafford se desploma en una silla. -Lo confundimos con Lord Stark, pues iba también con escolta...

-¡¿Qué habéis hecho qué?! -Exclama Tywin. -Habéis asesinado al Rey. -¿Y qué habéis hecho con los cadáveres? ¿Lo reconoció alguno de vuestros hombres?

-Los tiramos a un lago cercano... Y no, para ellos era un noble más... afortunadamente nadie lo sabrá...

-Eres el culpable de la muerte de mi hijo. Tú has matado a mi hijo.

-No estaba entre lo guardias Tywin... -Stafford traga saliva.

-¿Y dónde está? Salió con el Rey. Es un Guardia Real. Quizás no lo reconociste por la cantidad de flechas que atravesaron su cuerpo. Has matado a mi primogénito... A mi heredero...

Stafford cae de rodillas al suelo.

-Piedad, primo, piedad. Os suplico que no me matéis. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidáis os lo juro.

-Tranquilízate. Eres un Lannister, no voy a condenarte a muerte. Eres sangre de mi sangre aunque de lo peor que ha dado esta familia. Te pudrirás en las mazmorras de Roca Casterly.

-No por favor.

-¡Guardias!

Tres guardias aparecen por la puerta de la tienda.

-Apartadlo de mi vista.

Stafford es agarrado por dos de ellos que lo sacan a la fuerza.

-¿Qué hacemos con él? -Pregunta el soldado.

-No debe sobrevivir al alba. -Anuncia Tywin solemne.

* * *

Hola. Quería deciros a todos los que han seguido leyendo que voy a hacer un parón. No temáis, solo voy a para un mes en el que continuaré escribiendo. La idea es cuando tenga muchos listos los vaya subiendo. Hago esto porque para escribir estos últimos he tenido menos tiempo así que he pasado de subir dos a la semana a tardar más así que prefiero tener todo organizado. Aprovechando esto me gustaría que todo el que quiera, que de su opinión acerca de la historia. Que personajes os gustan más, si queréis que aparezca algún otro, si os aburre demasiadas intrigas y planes, si ha de morir Stannis... para mejorar los próximos que escriba. También me gustaría preguntar si preferís que estalle ya la guerra o retrdarla un poco.

¡Muchas gracias! Un saludo.


	13. Chapter 13

**El Desaparecido y la Legitimidad**

Tras una larga ausencia os dejo aquí con el capítulo número 13. Muchas gracias. Espero que recordéis un poco de que iba la historia, de todas maneras ahí va un breve resumen:

Baelish consiguió que los Tully y los Lannister estuvieran a punto de entrar en guerra. Los Lannister estaban aliados a los Tyrell y a los Greyjoy y los Stark a los Tully (Jon Arryn también estaba de su parte). Antes de declararse la guerra mutuamente Eddard y Tywin acordaron verse para intentar solucionar todo. Robert consiguió llegar a la reunión a tiempo y pareció que había conseguido evitar la guerra. Sin embargo cuando regresaba Tywin le tendió una trampa y Robert murió cuando iba a reunirse con si ejército comandados por Barristan. Mientras tanto Stannis estaba en Dorne con toda la Flota Real a la espera de órdenes y a punto de realizar una expedición contra los piratas de los Peldaños de Piedra que saqueaban las costas de Poniente. Está comprometido con la Princesa dorniense, Arianne. Sin embargo Arianne está conprometida en secreto con Viserys Targaryen en una conspiración para devolverlos al poder.

* * *

Lord Eddard Stark se siente prisionero. Lleva tres día en el campamento de los Lannister. Está harto de festines, banquetes y celebraciones. Ha intentado "escapar" pero no lo ha logrado. Se pregunta si Hoster Tully habrá regresado a Aguasdulces y lo está esperando. Se pregunta si Robert habrá llegado ya a Desembarco del Rey. Un soldado vestido de escarlata entra en su pequeña estancia.

-Lord Tywin desea verle, le pide que se reuna con el en la tienda de reuniones.

Ned asiente. El soldado no parece tener intención de marcharse. Ned espera. Está claro que le han ordenado acompañarlo (y vigilarlo).

-Podéis iros, conozco muy bien el camino.

El soldado se lo piensa, se da la vuelta y deja a Ned solo.

Ned se abrocha la capa y decide no hacer esperar más a Lord Tywin. Abandona la tienda y camina a a la luz del atardecer a la guarida del León.

-Lord Stark. -Saluda Tywin seriamente.

-Lord Tywin. -Ned pone una expresión todavía más gélida.

-Me conocéis perfectamente. No me andaré con rodeos. Nos acaba de llegar un mensaje.

Ned arque una ceja. Tywin coge aire:

-Ni el Rey ni su Guardia han regresado con su ejército. Así lo confirma Ser Barristan. -Tywin le tiende la carta a Ned.

Ned frunce el ceño y comienza a interpretar la carta:

 _Majestad, ansiamos su regreso, los hombres están inquietos sin vos. Necesitamos saber si habrá guerra o paz. Por favor contactad conmigo._

-Ha llegado hoy mismo. -Anuncia Tywin. -Robert debería haber regresado.

-Quizá se ha retrasado por algún motivo.

-Quizás. Pero coincidiréis conmigo que no podemos arriesgar nada. Hay que iniciar partidas de busqueda. Mi hijo, Jaime, ha partido para reunirse con Barristan para pedirle que se reuna con nosotros y se una en la búsqueda del Rey. -Expone el león.

-¿Vuestro hijo no estaba con el Rey? -Se extraña Ned.

-No. Iba a marchar conmigo a Desembarco del Rey directamente para las celebraciones en honor a Joffrey.

-Me gustaría participar en las partidas de búsqueda. -Anuncia Ned.

-Lord Stark, ... podría no ser seguro.

-Es mi amigo. Es como un hermano para mí.

-Os prepararé una escolta.

-Con mis propios hombres tendré suficiente, Lord Tywin.

-Insisto. No sabemos si le ha sucedido algo al Rey y si es así, quien a podido ser...

-Como gustéis. -Se resigna Ned. -Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo que prepararme.

Ned abandona la sala. Tywin queda a solas con su copa de vino. Espera unos minutos y dice:

-Puedes pasar.

Una sombra oscura se desliza por la habitación.

-¿Has oido todo, hijo? -Pregunta Lord Tywin.

-Sí, padre.

-¿Sabes, entonces, cual es tu próxima misión?

-Convencer a Ser Barristan.

Tywin sonríe orgulloso.

-Pero tengo una duda.

Tywin arquea una ceja.

-¿Y si Ned se escapa durante la exploración? -Pregunta Jaime.

Tywin vuelve a sonreir.

-La escolta que recibirá no será numerosa, cierto. Insuficientes. Varios cuerpos acompañarán a Lord Stark a una distancia prudencial, lo seguirán y lo vigiliarán constantemente.

-Sí, pero si intenta huir y se entabla combate ¿Lo mataréis?.

-Solo si no queda más remedio, preferiría capturarlo vivo. De todas formas para el resto de Poniente, Lord Stark habrá desaparecido junto al Rey Robert.

-¡Pero eso puede significar la guerra si los Tully y Arryn desconfían! -Exclama Jaime.

-Arryn mantendrá su cargo del Rey, así que se lo pensará. Además si tú haces tu trabajo contaremos con el ejército de Desembarco del Rey, de Barristan y a cambio de algún cargo el de Renly Baratheon además del apoyo de los Tyrell y de los Hombres del Hierro.

Jaime asombrado por la astucia de su padre hace una última pregutna.

-¿Y que pasará con Stannis y los dornienses?

-Stannis recibirá el cargo de Lord Comandante de todos los ejércitos que tanto ansiaba y con eso nos ganaremos su neutralidad. Solo habrá que enfrentarse a los norteños a los ribereños y como mucho a los caballeros del Valle.

-Entiendo. -Resopla. -Jaime.

-Ahora marcha y cumple con tu misión.

Jaime hace una reverencia y se marcha.

* * *

La tensión se palpa en el consejo privado del Rey. La ausencia de Robert, de Ser Barristan (Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real), Lord Stannis (consejero naval), Jon Arryn (Mano del Rey) y Tywin Lannister (Lord Comandante de todos los ejércitos) ha reducido el consejo al hermano del Rey, Renly Baratheon (Consejero de edictos), Varys (Consejero de Rumores), Petyr Baelish (Consejero de la Moneda) y el Maestre Pycelle. El pequeño Renly que apenas cuenta con ocho días del nombre, preside el consejo. Las caras de circunstancias asustan a Renly.

-Así que mi hermano ha desaparecido... -Carraspea el joven Renly.

-Eso parece... -Corrobora el Maestre Pycelle.

-¿Y cómo es eso posible? -Pregunta el consejero de edictos. -¿Sabemos si le ha pasado algo?

-No. Solo tenemos noticias de que partió de Septo de Piedra en dirección al campamento de Ser Barristan. Lord Renly. -Afirma Pycelle.

-Quizás se ha detenido por algún motivo... -Sugiere Varys.

-¿Durante una quincena? Por los dioses... -Silencia Baelish.

-La ausencia del Rey ha logrado lo que parecía imposible... Los Stark y los Lannister se han puesto de acuerdo para realizar una búsqueda común. -Sostiene Pycelle.

-¡Fantástico! -Apunta Meñique, radiante.

-Ser Barristan también está realizando sus propias partidas mientras que los Tyrell avanzan hacia La Tierra de los Ríos, con intenciones desconocidas pero imagino que para buscar a su Rey. -Concluye Pycelle.

-¿Y mis levas? -Pregunta el jóven Renly. -¿Están buscando a mi hermano?

-Así es, Selwyn de Tarth ha ordenado encontrar a vuestro hermano vivo o... -Varys calla.

-¿Créeis que mi hermano a muerto? -Renly está a punto de llorar.

La puerta se abre de un golpe. La Reina Cersei entra en la habitación.

-¡¿Cóme he podido ser la última en enterarme?¡, ¡Mi propio esposo! -Estalla Cersei.

-Se os iba a informar una vez acabar esta reunión, mi señora... -Apunta Varys.

-¡Es mi esposo!

-La información no era segura hasta ahora...

-¿Ha muerto? -Pregunta Cersei. Pycelle le lanza una mirada que suplica prudencia.

-No lo sabemos, majestad. -Responde Baelish.

-Tenemos que proclamar a Joffrey Rey cuanto antes, por si acaso... -Propone Cersei.

-Alteza, esa medida es algo precipitada. -Comenta Varys.

-¿Y si alguien trata de aprovechar este desconcierto para arrebartñe el trono a mi hijo?

-Dudo que eso vaya a pasar... -Confiesa Varys.

-Creo que nuestra Reina esta un poco... Mmm... alterada. -Carraspea Pycelle, que se levanta torpemente -Permitidme acompañaros, alteza.

Ambos abandonan la sala. Solo quedan tres en la extensa mesa del consejo.

-Necesito ir al baño... -Renly abandona corriendo la habitación con los ojos llorosos.

Baelish y Varys quedan solos. Se hace el silencio.

-Comprendéis la delicadez asunto imagino. -Varys rompe el silencio.

-Por supuesto. Los Siete Reinos son de nuevo, Siete Reinos, es la anarquía. -Confirma Petyr. -A pesar de todo, los Tully no han cesado el asedio. Tywinn tiene a Eddard Stark y quiere hacerse con Poniente, cuenta con el apoyo de los Tyrell y de los Greyjoy. Aryn va camino de una tramapa, Tywin quiere juntar a todos sus enemigos y aplastarlos, también a el ejército de la Tormente y si es encesario al de Ser Barristan, y Dorne, los dioses saben...

-En efecto. -Varys coge aire. -¿Queréis apostar?

-Apuesto diez dragones de oro a que Tywin es el asesino del Rey, o más concretamente su hijo. Dos veces Matarreyes... Mmm.

-Y además... -Varys sonríe. -Lo sabéis.

-Así es. Ni Joffrey ni los hijos que nazcan del nuevo embarazo de la Reina son legitimos.

-La Corona es de Stannis, legitimamente. -Sentencia Varys.

-¿Legitimamente? -Pregunta Baelish. -¿Qué da drecho a gobernar? ¿La sangre? ¿La herencia? ¿La conquista? Aegon conquistó un reino y a partir de ahí todos sus descendientes son legitimos, lo mismo con Robert.

-Veo que a pesar de vuestra corta edad sabéis jugar, Lord Baelish.

-Os diré una cosa. -Meñique suspira. -Somos nosotros los que legitimamos a un Rey. La Reina quiere alcanzar el poder proclamando Rey a su hijo para ser la regente. Pycelle le apoya. Y ya solo quedamos tu y yo. Sin ejército, sin flota. Solo con nuestras maravillosas mentes. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa. Si aireamos la verdad sobre los hijos de Cersei, en una quincena podríamos tener a Stannis aquí apoyado por el Norte, Dorne y el Valle.

-Nuestro ingenio puede valr más que un ejército, cierto. Pero quizás nuestros intereses no son los mismos.

-Quizás no los últimos. Pero ambos podríamos beneficiarnos. Puedo sobornar a la Guardia de la Ciudad. Podemos proclamar a Renly Rey y convertirnos en la autoridad. En estos días de anarquía el poder esta ahí, solo hace falta alguien que se atreva a cogerlo.

-¿Cómo vos? -Pregunta Varys alarmado.

-Sea quien sea el candidato contaremos con apoyos. Con Joffrey vienen los Lannister, los Tyrell y Greyjoy. Con Stannis como mínimo Dorne y con Renly las Tierras de las Tormentas. Stannis parece el candidato fácil. Si le informamos de la reponsabilidad de los Lannister del asesinato de Robert se plantará aquí como he dicho con dornienses, norteños, tormenteños, señores del valle y ribereños.

-Es la solución fácil. Pero, Stannis es demasiasdo autoritario, no podréis acercaros al poder... -Piensa Varys. -Así que queda Joffrey. Con grandes apoyos también, pero con Tywin y Cersei tampoco oleréis el poder. Solo queda la solución difícil. Renly.

-¿Qué decís? -Pregunta Petyr. -Si no llegamosa un acurdo probablement los Lannister se impongan.

-No puedo más que aceptar. Es curioso, todoso se matará por un pedazo de legitimidad y les falta la clave. Desembarco del Rey legitima a cualquiera.

-Así es. En estos tiempos el mejor ejemplo de vacío de poder se encuentra en Barristan Selmy. Hace un par de quincenas marchaba con su Rey a enfrentarse a los Lannister, después se le informó de que había paz, ahora el Rey ha muerto. Es un hombre de honor. Apoyará a su legitimo heredero, Joffrey. Pero si damos nuestra pequeña noticia... ¿A quién apoyará? Alguien que no ama el poder y no piensa en ostentarlo tiene a su disposición uno de los mayores ejércitos ¿Cómo lo empleará? -Se pregunta Baelish.

-El problema está en demostrar la ilegitimidad de Joffrey y en poner por delante de la sucesión a Renly que Stannis... -Plantea Varys.

-Cada cosa a su tiempo, cada movimiento de el tramo correcto de la partida. -Meñique sonríe de esa forma que pone los pelos en punta y hiela la sangre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tensión Política**

Vamos con un capítulo más, el 14. ¿Qué sucederá en Poniente?

* * *

-¿Sigue Robert sin aparecer? -Pregunta Stannis.

-Eso parece. La mayoría lo dan ya por muerto, aunque la búsqueda no ha cesado. -Explica al Príncipe Doran. -Es probable que pronto tengamos que partir hacia Desembarco del Rey para jurar lealtad a un nuevo Rey.

-La boda tendrá que se aplazada, imagino. -Susurra Stannis.

-Es lo más probable. -Asiente Doran. -De todas manera no conviene detener la expedición contra los piratas, la flota ya está preparada.

-Lo sé yo mismo me he encargado de su preparación. Estará lista para mañana, como esperábamos.

Desde que habían llegado las noticias de la paz firmada entre los Stark y los Lannister, Stannis se había volcado con la empresa de los Peldaños de Piedra.

-¿Y si esto vuelve a generar discordia? -Pregutna Oberyn. -Quizás ahora que no esta Robert, las tensiones estallen. Necistaremos la flota al completo.

-Lo dudo hermano, la desaparición del Rey unirá a todo Poniente. -Doran suspira. -Bien, vuestra boda con mi hija se realizará una vez acabada la toma de las islas piratas, cuando volváis, Oberyn, tú irás en mi nombre, de jurar lealtad a Joffrey.

-Es solo un niño. -Musita Stannis.

-El niño más poderoso de todo Poniente. -Corrobora Doran.

-Os agradezco que sufraguéis los gastos para tan noble empresa, Príncipe Doran, en Desembarco del Rey solo se preocupan por el placer y olvidan el deber para con el pueblo.

-Nada que agredecer, Lord Stannis.

Stannis se da la vuelta y marcha a paso ligero.

-Hermano, te ruego que salgas a dar un pase conmigo, el clima es bueno y las flores por estas épocas están hermosas.

Ambos abandona lentamente la habitación.

-¿Seguimos adelante con el plan? -Pregunta un solemne Oberyn.

-No hay máas remedio. Una pena, le estoy cogiendo cariño, y parece buena persona.

-A Arianne no le va a hacer mucha gracia, se le ve muy ilusionada... -Apunta Oberyn.

-Lo sé pero hay que sacrificarlo si queremos vengar a nuestra hermana y sus descendietnes, ¿O a caso te has olvidado? -Sugiere Doran.

-Jamás podré olvidarlo... -A Oberyn se le ensonbrece el rostro. -¿Que has pensado? ¿Quién es el culpable de la muerte de Elia?

-Aunque todo apunte a Eddard. -Coge aire. -No le creo capaz. Me parece más bien una artimaña de Tywin Lannister...

-Quizás, pero no podemos descartar nada... ¿Y que hacemos con el hermano de Tywin?

-Seguirá siendo nuestro... Mmmm... ¿Alguien encerrado en la mazmorra es un invitado? -Comenta Doran.

-Depende, todos consideran el asesinato de Elia un accidente... ¿Y que hay de Arryn? ¿Sabemos algo de él? ¿No ha enviado algo? -Pregunta Oberyn.

-No. La guerra fría le mantiene ocupado completamente. Como a casi todos los reinos. Todos buscan una excusa para matarse entre ellos y arrebatrse los feudos, ese será el momento en el que Dorne alzará al Príncipe Viserys en el Trono de Hierro.

* * *

-Lord Hoster Tully.

-Lord Mano del Rey. -Saluda Hoster Tully.

-Ese era el cargo que ocupaba hasta que el Rey desapareció... la familia materna de su sucesor me despojará rápidamente de ese honor... -Comenta Jon.

Ambos se abrzan. A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. Demasiado.

-Celebro que has detenido el asedio de Colmillo Dorado. -La guerra podría haber estallado si hubieráis seguido adelante.

-Lo sé. -Admite Hoster.

-¿Y los Norteños? ¿Cuándo llegan?

-Al parecer en dos días a lo sumo. Pero dime que tienes pensado. -Apunta el Tully.

-Todo esto no me parece natural. El Rey desaparece justo después de la reunión y desde entonces Ned está... ¿Prisionero? -Sugiere Arryn.

-Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, quizás es verdad que está buscando a Robert.

-Quizás. -Admite Jon. -Pero dime ¿Qué tal está Catelyn?

-Teme que Ned este prisionero, como tú. Y también teme que la reunión a la que nos ha invitado Tywin para buscar a Robert ordenadamente sea una trampa.

-Confieso que yo también lo he pensado. Y me parece algo perfectamente posible, Tywin lograría librarse de todos sus enemigos en un solo golpe... -Reconoce Jon.

-¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Atacarles ahora que parecen desprevenidos? -Pregunta Hoster.

-Sí y no. Hay una cosa...

-¡Suéltalo ya, Maldita sea¡ -Exclama el Señor Supremo de los Ríos.

-Descender hacia el Sur y hacernos con Desembarco del Rey. Una vez allí proclamamos Rey a Stannis. Estaría bien contar con el ejército de Ser Barristan, habría que intentar convencerlo. Pero con el ejército norteño al mando de Howland Reed apoyándonos desde el Norte y con los dorneinses haciendo lo propio desde el sur, Tywin tendría demasiados frentes abiertos. Además Stannis cuenta con la Flota Real podría aplastar a los Hombres del Hierro y a los Redwyne. Lo más seguro es que las Tierras de las Tormentas nos apoyen, Renly apoyará a su hermano. -Finaliza Arryn. -Tendríamos una superioridad numérica abrumadora...

-Tienes razón viejo amigo. Hay que actuar ya. Si no tomamos la iniciativa, Tywin lo hará y será mucho peor.

-Esperaremos a Howland Reed, debe parecer que todos iremos a la búsqueda de Robert. Serán los norteños los que vayan en retaguardia, asegurnado los sumministros. -Expone Jon. -Además voy a escribir ahora mismo una carta a Dorne, Doran tiene que estar preparado...

-¿Y si ejecutan a Ned? -Pregunta Hoster alarmado.

-Es un riesgo que hay que correr. Pero con Desembarco del Rey en nuestras manos, Cersei y sus hijos serán nuestros prisioneros. No se arriesgarán a perderla ni a ella ni al heredero con sangre Lannister en las venas.

-Tengo que recordarte que hablamos de Tywin Lannister, nunca se sabe lo que puede maquinar. Lo evidente se disipa en una niebla cuando te enfrentas a Tywin Lannister. Un simple error y todo habrá acabado.

* * *

Ser Barristan Selmy no quería esto. El es un soldado, el obedece órdenes. No toma decisiones. En sus manos reposa una carta firmada por la Mano del Rey.

-Podéis reitararos. Que alguien se ocupe de su caballo y que le den una buena sopa a este hombre. -Ordena Barristan.

El mensajero hace una reverencia y marcha en busca del plato prometido. Ser Barristan lee la carta atentamente una, dos, tres veces. Cada caligrafía se le clava en las pupilas. El frío no ayuda. Es de noche así que enciende el fuego de su tienda.

-"Maldita sea" -Piensa. "No puede hacer nada. El heredero es Joffrey no Stannis, ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?"

-Decidid, amigo.

-¿Príncipe Rhaegar? -Exclama Barristan. -¿Cómo es posible?

-Tienes que hacerlo, muchas vidas dependen de ti.

-Yo soy un soldado, yo solo se combatir. Detesto estas intrigas. Renuncié a todo título por entrae en la Guardia personal del Rey. Y aún así no pude salvaros, ni avos ni a vuestro padre.

-El pasado es indeformable, mi querido Barristan. Pero puedes hacer un futuro mejor.

-¿Y qué hago? Joffrey es el heredero. -Se queja Barristan.

-¿Ha muerto el Rey acasao? -Pregunta Rhaegar.

-Todo apunta a que sí. -Se lamenta el soldado. -Y tampocopude hacer nada para protegerlo.

-¿Pero es seguro?

-Quiero pensar que no.

-Entonces si el Rey está ausente ¿Quién rige el reino?

-La Mano. -Deduce Barristan. -Pero me pide que de un golpe de estado y proclame Rey a Stannis. Eso sería traicionar a Robert.

-¿Cómo Jaime y Tywin Lannister? -Sugiere Rhaegar. -Saquearon Desembarco del Rey y Jaime... un Guardia Real asesinó a su Rey... y si puede hacerlo una vez también pude hacerlo dos...

-¿Insinúas que Robert fue asesinado por los Lannister, como Arryn? -Pregunta Barristan alarmado, había interpretado ese argumento como una treta para atraerlo a su bando.

-No insinúo nada que no hayas pensado antes, que no estes pensando ahora, de hecho... -La voz de Rhaegar se difumina lentamente.

Ser Barristan se despierta con las pulsaciones a mil. Se ha dormido.

-"No hay tiempo para descansar." -Piensa. -"No quiero un ejército, no quiero el poder."

-"¿Y bien?" -Pregunta Rhaegar ahora en su mente.

-"Si el Rey no ha muerto, no existirá este problema" -Piensa. "Iré a la reunión y juro por los dioses que encontrare a Robert vivo o muerto, y si alguien lo asesinó, vengaré su memoria, lo juro por los Dioses nuevos y antiguos"

-"¿Y que pasa con Arryn?" -Pregunta Rhaegar alarmado.

-"Callate ya" -Grita a su mente. -"Estoy haciendo lo correcto"

-"Pero..."

-¡No me repliques! ¡Qué acuda a la cita con Tywin Lannister no quiera decir que vaya a rebelarle el contenido de la carta!, No soy una de sus marionetas. -Sentencia Barristan el Bravo.

-¿Decís algo mi señor? -La cabeza de un guardia se deja ver entre la tela de la tienda.

Barristan se da cuenta esto último lo ha gritado.

-No. Hablaba solo.

Barristan lanza el papel al fuego y observa como este queda preso de las llamas y se desintegra poco a poco.

-"Como los Siete Reinos" -Piensa.

-¡Mi señor! -Ruge un oficial.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? -Pregunta Barristan.

-Nuestros exploradores han detectado una gran fuerza al otro lado del río. Se dirijen hacia aquí.

-¿Con qué intención? ¿Qué estandartes porta?

-Es la rosa de los Tyrell, Lord Tarly comanda el ejército del domino. No sabemos sus intenciones.

-"Tarly" -Piensa. -"El único que venció a Robert en la guerra..."-Se suponía que estaban a dos días de distancia según los oteadores. ¿Cómo es posible, no será una trampa? -Excama.

-Lo desconozco mi Señor.

-Movilizar un ejército de noche sin intención de atacar... no es muy inteligente.

-¿Ordeno prepararse a los hombres? -Pregunta el oficial.

-No será necesario. Tan solo vigilad a Jaime Lannister. Quizás el haya filtrado información. Y si nos atacan es un rehen más valiso que cien mil hombres. Si Jaime muere caerá sobre los Tyrell la furia de Tywin Lannister. No se atreverán.

Balon está inquieto. Había decidido comandar la flota en persona. Su flota fondea en las Islas Escudo. No parece convencido. Las pocas veces que había estado allí había sido saqueando a sus habitantes. Y sin embargo estaba ahí. Rodeado de Redwynes. La de veces que había huido de esos canallas. Victarion rompe la copa que sostenía entre sus manos.

-¿Se encuentra bien, mi señor?

Balon detesta que lo llamen "mi señor", es ridículo.

-No. -Grita Balon.-Hace ocho meses se nos prometió una guerra y fantásticas recompensas, hace tres quincenas teníamos un plan. Ahora no tenemos nada. Llevamos aquí demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada. Y me pregunto ¿No nos habréis engañado?

-Tranquilo hermano. -Se apresura Euron. -Solo estamos esperando una oportunidad. Deja negociar a Tywin, de sobra a dado muestras de saber lo que hace.

-Negociar es de cobardes. Hay que atacar ahora. Ahora que todo es confuso. -Exclama el Senor de las Islas de Hierro.

-Por eso. Que negocien los Lannister que los verdaderos guerreros, nosotros nos encargaremos de la guerra. Solo hay que esperar.

-No sé si podré esperar mucho más. Me voy a volver loco. Bien hizo nuestro hermano quedándose en Pyke. Espero no arrepentirme de tus "negociaciones Euron" no volveré a Pyke con la Flota del Hierro y las manos vacías. No con ambas cosas.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Como podéis ver la historia y las tramas van cogiendo forma... ¿Qué acabará sucediendo?

Muchas Gracias.


	15. Chapter 15

**La Jugada de Tywin**

Las finas paredes de tela de la tienda no impedían la entrada de un frío glaciar. Todo el campamento se preparaba para una extraña noche de frío en pleno verano. Algunos decían que los hombres, con sus estúpidas guerras habían enfadado a los Antiguos Dioses. Para los norteños esto era el pan de cada día. Ned Stark escuchó pasos demasiado cerca. Todos las tiendas de los norteños que habían acompañado a Ned estaban cerca, así se lo había pedido a Tywin. Los días pasaban y Robert no aparecía ni vivo, ni muerto. Un grito sacude la oscuridad. Ned se estremece y se levanta. Coge su espada de acero Valyrio, Hielo. Otro grito. Y ahora otro, ahora el choque del acero. Se decide a abandonar la tienda por fin. Salce por la puerta y no se lo puede creer. La sangre brilla en ese espeluznante cuadro. Sangre de sus hombres. Los Lannister han pasado a cuchillo a sus hombres mientras dormían. Allí al fondo, Umber y los pocos hombres que se han despertado a tiempo están rodeados. Ned corre hacia ellos y hunde su mandoble en un soldado. La sangre se camufla en su uniforme carmesí. El resto, conscientes ahora de su presencia se lanzan a por él. Puede con uno, con dos, con tres... el cuarto le propina un fuerte golpe que lo tira al suelo. Su espada sale despedida. Ahora solo ve negro.

-¿Lord Stark? -Pregunta Tywin al ver que Ned abre aturdido los ojos.

-¡Tú! -Exclama Ned. -¿Por qué?

-No era mi intención en un principio. -Tywin hecha vino en su copa, con el león tallado. -¿Queréis? -Le ofrece a Eddard. -Es del Rejo.

Ned coge la copa y la lanza contra el suelo.

-¡Mientras dormían! Os habéis reido de las leyes de la hospitalidad Lord Tywin.

-Repito que no deseaba esta sangría Lord Stark. Pero me he visto obligado.

-¿Obligado? -Ruge Ned. -Nada justifica esta acto traicionero.

-Queréis una causa lógica. Bien. -Bebe de su copa. -Vuestros aliados, Arryn y Tully han despreciado mi cortés invitación de reunión para acordar el futuro del reino si no encontrabamos a Robert. Han preferido marchar hacia Desembarco del Rey aprovechando la confusión. Mi querido Ned. Eso si que es un acto deprobable.

Eddard asimila las palabras una a una como duros golpes.

-¡Pero la guerra había acabado! -Protesta.

-Eso pensaba yo. Me entristece anunciaros que os tomo oficialmente como prisionero. Una lástima. Se os tratará como corresponde, Lord Stark y a vuestro vasallo, el grande, también.

-No habéis asesinado a Jon Umber. ¿Por qué a los demás sí? -Pregunta Ned.

-No necesito más bocas que alimentar. -Tywin apura la copa. -Preparaos, en breve partiremos.

-¿Hacia dónde?

-Es una sorpresa. -Sonríe Tywin.

* * *

-Ser Barristan. -Saluda Mace Tyrell.

-Lord Tyrell. Permitidme convidaos a todos a una copa, es del Rejo. Por favor entrad en la tienda principal.

Entran Mace y Olenna Tyrell, Lord Tarly y Jaime Lannister. En último lugar entra Barristan.

-Tenía ententdido que os encontrabáis a más distancia. -Barristan rompe el silencio.

-Tuvimo que realizar una marcha forzada.

-¿Marcha forzada? Os sacabamos más de una jornada y nosotros no nos desplazabamos tan despacio. -Exclama Barristan sorprendido.

-Creo que Ser Barristan no se ha percatado de las nuevas noticias. -Apunta Lady Olenna.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -Pregunta Jaime alarmado. -¿Han encontrado a Robert?  
-¿Qué? -Se sorprende Olenna. -Ese debe estar en el estómago de algún gatosombra...

-Un respeto por el Rey. -Pide Barristan.

Olenna ignora el comentario.

-Lord Arryn y Lord Tully marchan hacia Desembarco del Rey, los Dioses saben con que intenciones.

-"Para proclamar a Stannis Rey" -Piensa Barristan. -"Pero... ¿Cómo diablos se han enterado tan rápido?"

-Van a asediar Desembarco del Rey. -Repite Olenna ante la paasividad de Barristan.

-¿Estáis seguros? ¿Cómo es posible? -Tartamudea ser Barristan.

-Quien controla la Capital controla el reino... -Apunta Tarly.

-Quizás marchan a jurar fidelidad a Joffrey como Rey de los Siete Reinos. -Sugiere ser Barristan.

-¿Con todos sus ejércitos? Me decepcionáis Ser Barristan. -Apunta Tarly.

-¿Y que hay del ejército de las Tormentas? -Pregunta Barristan. -¿Qué a decidido Selwyn de Tarth?

-No tenemos ni idea. Su ejército a desaparecido, se ha esfumado. Nadie sabe donde está. Nadie los ha visto. -Exclama Tarly. -¿Sabéis vos algo? Ser Barristan.

-No. -Niega el Bravo.

-Dejémonos de tonterías. ¿Estáis de nuestra parte o en contra? -Pregunta drectamente Olenna.

-Hace tres quincenas me iba a enfrentar a vosotros. Hace dos había paz. ¿Y ahora? Yo sirvo al Rey, no sirvo ni a Tywin Lannister, ni a Jon Arryn ni a nadie más.

-¿Servís al Rey Joffrey? Acompañadnos a Desembarco del Rey ha derrotar a los traidores. -Exclama Lady Olenna. -Mantendréis vuestro puesto en la corte y quizás podamos arreglar para que se os entregue un señoría.

-Creo que no me habéis entendido. -Habla lentamente Barristan, ofendido. -Sirvo al Rey. A Robert. Demostradme que está muerto y sus hombres lucharán por su hijo, si es verdad lo que decís.

-Es vuestra última palabra, imagino. -Dice una furiosa Olenna.

-No. Tengo que añadir que marcho a buscar al Rey con sus hombres. Juro que lo encontraré y haré pagar con sangre si alguien lo ha hecho algo. Soy Guardia Real.

Jaime traga saliva mientras que Olenna abandona furiosa la tienda. Mace la sigue.

-Admiro vuestro sentido de la honra y justicia. -Dice Tarly. -Pero a veces esos dos conceptos se confunden con la estupidez... -Tarly se levanta. -Venís con nosotros Lannister. -Se dirige a Jaime.

-No. Yo también soy Guardia Real, acompañare a Ser Barristan a... encontrar al Rey.

Tarly le lanza una mirada asesina y abandona la estancia. Barrista se emociona. Ha juzgado mal al joven Jaime.

La comitiva del Dominio abandona el campamento de Barrista de regreso al suyo.

-Maldito sea mil veces Barristan el Bravo. -Maldice Olenna.

-Tranquila madre. Tenemos suficientes hombres para enfrentarnos a Arryn y Tully.

-¿Y también a Selwyn de Tarth y su ejército de las Tierras de las Tormentas y al ejército norteño? -Pregunta Olenna.

Se hace el silencio.

-¿Y el Lannister no ha querido acompañarnos? -Pregutna Olenna.

-Ha preferido marchar con Barristan a buscar a Robert. -Responde Tarly.

-"A buscar" -Piensa Olenna. -"Más bien a alejarlo de donde quiera que el Matarreyes lo asesinara, tiene que admitirlo, Tywin jugó bien sus cartas, pero aún no han ganado."

* * *

Todo el Estado Mayor se encuentra en la cubierta del buque insignia de Stannis, _Furia_. Se avecinaba la batalla definitiva, la que culminaría con la conquista de los Peldaños de Piedra. Los piratas habían abandonado todas las islas y se habían hecho fuertes en la más grande: Piedrasangre.

-Sitiemos la ciudad, no recibirán víberes. Tendrán que sacar la flota y hacernos frente o rendirse. Es mejor no atacar. -Sugiere Davos Seaworth.

-Unos piratas no van a reirse de mí. -Escupe Stannis.-No esperaremos, atacaremos.

-Pero el puerto se encuentra en una bahía rodeada de rocosos acantilados. Nuestra superioridad numérica será inútil. -Rebate Davos.

-Muy bien, que se encierren dentro. Desembarcaremos los soldados en otra playa. Si no sacan la flota no lo podrán impedir. -Replica Stannis.

-Entiendo. Nuestros hombres tomaran el puerto una vez ya estén en la isla y en el instnate en el que se inicie la batalla nuestros barcos entrarán en la bahía. Tendrán todos los efectivos ocupados en el ataque de tierra. -Deduce Oberyn.

-Efectivamente. -Sonríe Stannis.

-Puede salir bien. -Acepta Oberyn.

El resto de oficiales muestran su aprobación aunque Ser Davos parece poco convencido.

-Ha aparecido un barco de Tyrosh, preguntan por usted.

-Lo que faltaba, que se intometan las Ciudades Libres. -Gruñe Davos.

Stannis le lanza una mirada fría.

-Hazle pasar. -Todos los oficiales excepto Oberyn abandonan el camarote. -Davos, tú quedate.

Davos se da la vuelta.

Dos personas entran en el camarote. A simple vista por sus ropajes se distingue la diferencia con Poniente.

-Creía que solo era un emisario... -Escupe Stannis.

Los extranjeros hacen caso omiso del comentario.

-Somos representantes de las Ciudades Libres y amigas de Myr y Tyrosh. -Dice en la lengua conmún con un marcado acento de las ciudades libres.

-¿Y qué queréis? -Pregunta Stannis directamente.

-Saber las intenciones de vuestro Rey para con estas islas.

-No sé, ¿Qué créeis? Hemos sacado la Flota Real de paseo y los hombres van armados por que es una fiesta de disfraces... -Pronuncia Stannis slomne. A Oberyn casi se le escapa una carcajada. -Hemos venido aquí para acabar con los piratas que saquean nuestras costas.

-También saquean las nuestras. -Responde el de Tyrosh.

-Muchas gracias, pero no necesitamos ayuda. En varios día en ese castillo ondeará la bandera de Dorne y de los Siete Reinos. -Dice Stannis.

-Creo que no me habéis entendido. -El de Myr sonríe. -Desde tiempos inmemoriables los Peldaños de Piedra han permanecido independientes separando Poniente de Essos y nos gustaría que eso siguiera así.

-Tenéis mi palabra de que no invadiremos Essos si eso os tranquiliza...

El Tyroshi suspira.

-Nuestros señores, el Magíster de Myr y el Arconte de Tyrosh propnen estas condiciones. -Se acerca al mapa de la mesa, coge una pluma y traza tres líneas ante las atónitas miradas de Stannis, Davos y Oberyn. -Esta zona corresponde con la zona de influenciad e Myr, esta de Tyrosh y esta la vuestra.

Stannis comienza a rechinar los dientes. Sus ojos parece que están apunto de salirse de las órbitas.

-Venís aquí y os aprovecháis de nustro futuro triunfo, deberías estar agradecidos de que vamos a eliminar a los piratas. -Ruge Stannis Baratheon.

-Nuestras flotas pueden colaborar... -Opina el Tyroshi.

-Estas son mis condiciones. -Grita Stannis. -Abandonáis mi barco ahora y a cambio nosotros no invadimos Tyrosh ni Myr.

-Pero Lord Stannis...

-¡He dicho que fuera! -Ruge Stannis.

-Tendréis noticias nuestras, este insulto no quedará así.

Se quedan solos Stannis, Davos y Oberyn.

-Tranquilizaos Lord Stannis. -Dice Davos.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? Vienen como lobos a comer carroña y esperan que el cazador les de un trozo...

-Espero que esto no provoque una guerra... -Oberyn se muestra cauto. -No debiáis haberles tratado así.

-¿Y qué tenía que hacer? ¿Ceder a sus exigencias?

-Me parece que solo querían algunos privilegios comerciales... y bueno ahora... nos quieren muertos... -Afirma el Príncipe Oberyn.

-Ya vale de sandeces. Tengo que prepararme. En breve se librará una batalla.


	16. Chapter 16

**La Tragedia**

Howland Reed avanza a lomos de su caballo blanco. A su lado se encuentran Lord karstark y Lord Bolton. Lord Glover se encuentra al mando del ejército en su ausencia. Han decidido entre todos aceptar la invitación de Tywin para negociar a pesar de que Jon Arryn y Hoster Tully lo habían desaconsejado. Pero la carta insinuaba la ejecución de Eddard si los norteñlos no se presentaban. Tywin es el primero en acercarse. Está acompañado por varios oficiales pero lo que más destaca es una figura con la cabeza tapada. Debe de ser Eddard.

-Amigos del Norte. -Comienza Tywin. -Estoy seguro de que vosotros no habéis tenido nada que ver con la decisión de Hoster Tully y Jon Arryn. Ambos han traicionado al reino y han decidido marchar a tomar sobre Desembarco de Rey. -Todas las miradas se posan sobre Tywin. -Os pedimos que os unáis a nosotros y nos ayudéis a impedir que mi nieto, legítimo heredero de los Siete Reinos, sea destronado. Ha cambio os entregaremos aa vuestro señor, Lord Eddard de la casa Stark.

Se hace el silencio. Howland Reed piensa antes de decir algo. Debe ser cuidadoso con las palabras.

-Lord Tywin ¿Acaso nos entregaréis a Ned si aceptamos? -Pregunta Howland.

-Siempre y cuando nos de su palabra de apoyar a Joffrey y no volverse contra mi. Le debéis lealtad al Rey Joffrey.

-Mis disculpas, quizás no han llegado noticias aquí pero tengo entendido de uqe todavía no se ha encontrado al Rey Robert, ni vivo ni muerto.

-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, Joffrey será proclamado Rey, aprovechando el Gran Torneo que Robert había organizado. -Sentencia Tywin. -Pero evitáis mi pregunta.

-No puedo tomar una decisión. -Howland mira a sus acompañantes. Lord Karstark asiente despacio. -Es Ned quien debe decidir, nosotros somos sus vasallos.

-Está bien. -Asiente Tywin. -Traer al Stark.

Dos guardias descabalgan a Ned y le quitan la capucha pero no le sueltan.

-¿Habéis oido todo verdad? ¿Qué decidís Lord Stark?

-No me volveré contra Jon ni contra Hoster. Son más que mi familia. -Comenta Ned agriamente.

-¿Y qué hay de vuestro legendario honor, Lord Stark? -Pregunta Tywin sorprendido.

-¿Y del vuestro? ¿Nunca lo habéis tenido? Ha asesinado brutalmente a todos mis guardias mientras dormían en contra de todas las leyes de la hospitalidad. Quemasteis Septo de Piedra, estoy seguro que habéis tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de Robert, por supuesto que no os habéis manchado las manos ¿Quién fue? ¿Mercenarios Lysenos? ¿Una Compañía Libre? ¿El Matarreyes? -Escupe Ned furioso.

-Esas son unas acusaciones muy graves, Lord Stark y os recuerdo que seguís siendo mi prisionero. No puedo creer que despreciéis mi acuerdo... No queda otra solución... Tenéis una última oportunidad para cambia de opinión, Lord Stark.

Se hace el silencio completo.

-Que nadie diga que no lo intenté. -Suspira Tywin Lannister. -Ejecutadlo.

Los guardias ponen de rodillas a Ned Stark. Un guardia desenfunda su espada.

-No es de acero valyrio pero serivrá. -Apunta Tywin.

Howland desenvaina su espada. Y en apenas tres segundos todos los presentes tienen un arma en la mano.

-Lord Tywin, no os conviene ejecutarlo. -Si Desembarco del Rey ya ha caido vuestra hija y el Rey serán hechos prisioneros, necesitáis a Ned para intercambiarlo. -Enuncia Howland nerviosamente.

-Una lástima que ya no esten en Desembarco del Rey, sino vuestra argucia hubiera resultado creíble. Y no sé si sabéis que en las reuniones diplomáticas está prohibido utilizar armas, además de que os duplicammos en número. Adelante.

Ned encuentra los ojos de Howland Reed. La mirada parece decir "cuida de Jon". Howland Reed se siente impotente si atacan morirán todos y su ejército se vendrá abajo, presa fácil para Tywin y sino Eddard morirá y eso si que será un mazazo.

-"Si Robert pudo, yo también" -Piensa Ned.

Lord Eddard Stark escoge un último pensamiento, Invernalia. Cierra los ojos y puede ver los torreones, puede escuchar a su madre, a Lyanna y a su hermano, puede sentir los ojos de los arcianos sobre él y puede tocar la nieve. Escucha llorar a Robb y a Jon y a Cat susurrándole al oido.

El acero corta el aire tres veces hasta que el trabajo ya está hecho. La mirada de los norteños es de total odio.

-Nos vemos... -Habla lentamente Howland Reed. -Nos vemos en el campo de batalla Lord Tywin. Hace una señal y dos norteños recogen el cuerpo y la cabeza de Ned. Espolea el caballo y marchan de regreso al campamento norteño.

La llegada de Howland Reed provoca el silencio en el campamento. Lord Glover sale a recibirlo. Pero el de Atalaya de Aguasgrises le ignora. Howland abre la boca y grita para que se le oiga bien:  
-¡El monstruo de Tywin Lannister ha cometido un grave error! -Holand coge aire. -¡Ha asesinado a Lord Eddard Stark, nuestro señor! -La moral de todos parece venirse abajo. -¡A su propio invitado! ¡No tenemos tiempo para llorar su pérdida ahora, eso puede esperar a nuestro regreso! ¡Pero hay algo qué si podemos hacer por la memoria de Ned! ¡Mañana va tener lugar una batalla, una batalla en la que contamos con una gran ventaja, la fuerza de Ned! !Mañana aplastaremos a esos Lannister por Ned Stark! ¡No dejaremos impune ese insulto al Norte! ¡Por Eddard Stark!

Los soldados comienzan aplaudir y a girtar.

-¡Por Ned! -Se escucha por un lado. -¡Venguemos a Ned! -Por otro.

Es en esde instante en el que Howland Reed se siente orgulloso de ser norteño y de haber conocido a Ned Stark.

* * *

Stannis ha escogido cuidadosamente la zona del desembarco y Davos se lo agradece. Parece que nadie les ha visto. La oscuridad barre la isla y el mar, y la luna parece el farol de una barco fantasma. Para ser sinceros, a Davos no le hizo mucha gracia ser el encargado d e realizar el ataque. "Majestad yo soy marino, no soldado" Le había dicho a Stannis a lo que este había respondido "Como contrabandista conocéis el arte del sigilo, lideraréis el ataque os guste o no" y Davos no opuso más resistencia sería gastar saliva y energía inútilmente.

-Como esperabamos el puerto se encuentra bien vigilado -Le susurra uno de sus soldados. -Solo un ataque por sorpresa bin organizado podrá con eso. -Señala un imponente contingente de tropas enemigas que hacen guardia. -Y tiene que ser rápido, sino los refuerzos enemigos nos destrozaran...

-La idea es que la flota pirata quede destruida, solo tenemos que quemarla para que Stannis entre con sus barcos. -Contesta en voz baja Davos.

-¿No vamos a tener apoyo desde el mar al principio?

-Si, unos barcos con arqueros. Después desembarca el grueso del ejército y nos unimos contra ellos.

Avanzan lentamente, solo son sombras escondidas en la noche.

-¿Cómo vamos a quemar la flota?¡No hemos traido nada para hace fuego! -Se da cuenta un soldado.

-Sus propias antorchas. -Señala Davos. -A mi señal iniciáis el ataque. Yo me ocupo del fuego.

Davos hace un gesto con la mano y su hombres se lanzan a por los guardias. Davos ve caer a varios de ellos antes ponerse manos a la obra. Se acerca silenciosamente a por la antorcha cuando escucha algo. Su corazón late vertiginosamente. Se da la vuelta y desenfunda su espada. Nada. Sus hombres se han dividido pero los piratas todavía no han reaccionado. La confusión es máxima. Davos coge la antorcha y utilizando un paño y el alcohol que estaban con esta consigue prender fuego al primer barco, se acerca a otro y repite el proceso. Otro más. La flota está unida así que el fuego no tardará en saltar de una embarcación a otra. Se da la vuelta y encuentra a sus hombres. Ahora sí, los piratas ya se han despertado...

-Vamos. -Susurra

Vuelve a mirar al mar y ve unaas sombras deslizándose por el mar. En un instánte una lluvia de flechas cubre a los combatientes. Davos se alarma, sus hombres también habrán recibido algunas. Ya son diez los barcos pastos de las llamas. Algunos piratas han cogido cubos de agua y se disponen a intentar apaagar el incendio. Una nueva lluvia de flechas acaba con sus intenciones. Entonces un bote se acerca a su posición.

-¿Ser Davos? -Grita una voz.

-Ese soy yo. Por favor subid os llevamos a bordo de un barco, allí estaréis más seguro. -Davos reconcoe la voz de Monford Valeryon señor de Marcaderiva.

-¿Y mis hombres? -No es que Davos no quiera subir a bordo, pero no quiere abandonar a su hombres.

-Lord Stannis piensa que soís más útil vivo, rápido. -Apremia.

Finalmente Davos se decide a subir. El bote regresa lentamente a su barco de procedencia, al ritmo de los remos. Mientras, todos pueden ver como la flota pirata se consume lentamente.

-Habéis hecho un gran trabajo. -Felicita Valeryon.

-Gracias. -Pero Davos no disfruta con esta siutaución.

Por fin abordo de un barco. Davos se tranquiliza mientras las olas suben y bajan bajo sus pies.

-En breves llegará Stannis con el grueso de sus fuerzas y todo habrá terminado. -Sentencia el Señor de Marcaderiva.

Stannis contempla desde _La Furia_ las llamas que llegan desde el embarcadero un espectacular juego de luces. Tendrá que premiar a Davos porsu efectividad.

-Es la hora. -Afirma Stannis. Oberyn asiente. -Los dromones irán en los flancos y los transportes en el centro, no quiero sorpresa. Entraremos en formación diamante. -Stannis comienza a asingar posiciones a sus capitanes.

-Y yo en el extremo derechos. -Sonríe el Príncipe Oberyn.

-Efectivamente.

Cada capitán retorna a su barco.

-Nos vemos ya en tierra, Lord Stannis, ha sido un placer. -Se despide Oberín Martell antes de abandonar el camarote.

Stannis se coloca en la punta del diamante, liderando el ataque. Y Oberyn regresa a su barco, de estilo dorniense. La _Nymeria_. El tiempo pasa y la formación se dispone a penetrar la bahía cuando alguien llama a su camarote.

-Adelante. -Permite Oberyn. El marinero parece alarmado.

-Mi Señor, soy el vigía. Barcos de Myr y Tyrosh a estribor, señor. Y parce que vienen con malasintenciones.

-¿Los ha visto Stannis? -Pregunta Oberyn.

-Imposible. Solo son visibles desde nuestra posición, estamos en elxtremos derecho. Ni Stannis ni nadie podrán verlos. Hay que dar la alarma.

Oberyn saca la espada. Me parece que os habéis equivocado. No habéis visto nada.

-Insisto mi señor, seran barcos de Myr y Tyrosh, lo distinguí por sus banderas.

Oberyn se aproxima al marinero y le pone la hoja afilada en el cuello

-Y yo te digo que te has equivocado, el alcohol te ha nublado las entendederas, o la oscuridad te ha jugado una mala pasada o eran barcos pesqueros ¿Verdad?

El marinero traga saliva y dice:

-Creo que he bebido demasiado, mi señor.

-Estoy segur de que sí. Podéis quedaros a descansar aquí ¿Qué os parece?

-Sería un placer.

-Siéntate. -Oberyn coge una botella. -¿Es del Rejo quieres?

El marinero se sienta.

-Por favor, señor.

Oberyn sirve una copa al marinero.

-Está delicioso, señor.

El marinero se desploma en el suelo.

-Las serpientes de Dorne nunca fallan. -Dice Oberyn irónicamente.

Stannis sigue a la cabeza del ataque sin saber lo que se avecina. Y es trarde cuando se entera.

-¿Qué? ¿Barcos de Myr y Tyrosh? -Malditos sean. -Los destrozaremos antes de entrar en la la isla.

-No me entendéis, es tarde dos barcos nos envisten.

Stannis abandona el camarote. Y se dispone a la derecha. Lo ve con sus propios ojos. Son por lo menos una decena de barcos pero dos y están casi encima.

-¡Preparáos para el abordaje! -Grita y desenfunda su espada. El resto le imita.

Ya están aquí. Los barcos enemigos envisten el buque insignia de los Baratheon. Stannis vuela por los aires. Agua salada por todas partes. Lucha por mantenerese a flote y volver al barco. Pero la lucvha se hce inútil. Los brazos y piernas le pesan cada vez más. Un pinchazo, en su pierna izquierda. El agua salada se tiñe de rojo. Se ha clavado su propia espada. Intenta nadar pero no puede. El frío acero atraviesa la carne y escuece. Su pierna izquierda es inútil. Intenta mantenerse a flote pero el dolor y el mar le invitan a descansar. A descansar para siempre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Desembarco del Rey**

Petyr Baelish caminaba rápido y decidido por los largos pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja. Ya era por la tarde y el reducido Consejo Privado iba a reunirse. Estaba féliz, todo estaba saliendo según lo previsto. Había conseguido firmar una alianza temporal con su máximo rival, con Varys la araña. Sabía de todas formas, que ésta no iba a poder durar mucho. Varys es el principal problema contra su influencia.

-"Solo hay que ir eliminando las fichas a su debido tiempo, el poder será entonces, de quien quiera cogerlo" -Pensaba el Consejero de la Moneda.

Y por fin la sala de reuniones con su gran mesa de madera oscura y los estandartes de la Casa Baratheon. Solo Varys había llegado.

-Lord Baelish. -Pronuncia Varys, modulando cada palabra.

-Lord Varys.

-Como siempre, solo hemos llegado nosotros, a nadie le interesa las tareas del reino. -Sonríe la Araña.

-Solo queda Lord Renly y el Maestre Pycelle. El resto está desperdigado por Poniente.

-Habrá que nombrar un nuevo Consejero Naval. -Sonríe Varys. -Como os prometí Stannis Baratheon descansa ahora bajo las olas. El Maestre Pycelle habrá recibido ya la carta...

-Eso es una gran noticia.

-No sé si ha Renly le va hacer mucha gracia perder a otro hermano...

-A Stannis nadie le tenía mucho afecto. -Apunta Meñique.

-Ya solo queda esperar a que vengan...

-Así es. Cuando Arryn y Tully vengan a proclamar Rey a Stannis tendrán que aceptar a Renly. Además la fuga de Cersei aportará veracidad a nuestra historia.

-¿Qué historia? -El pequeño Renly acaba de entrar.

-Otro día será Lord Renly. Solo falta el Maestre para comenzar.

Renly frunce el ceño pero acepta a regañadiente. Finalmente el Maestre Pycelle se digna a aparecer.

-Maestre, creía que ya no nos iba a acompañar. -Saluda Varys.

-¿Comenzamos señores? -Pregunta Baelish.

-Tengo una buena y una mala noticia. -Afirma Pycelle. -Stannis tomó los Peldaños Piedra pero murió en la batalla. -Pycelle espera las reacciones, Baelish y Varys muestran una cara de sorpresa mientras que Renly contiene las lagrimas. -Los Peldaños de Piedra han sido anexionados a Dorne y se ha nombrado a un tal Davos Seaworth como su señor.

-Stannis tendrá una ceremonia como se merece, como el hermano de un Rey. -Apunta Varys.

-Podríamos aprovechar para celebrarla con la de Robert.

-Su cuerpo tampoco ha aparecido... -Explica el Maestre. -¿Lord Renly os encontráis bien?

Renly ya no aguanta las lagrimas y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Calmaros por favor. -Susurra Varys. -Si no me equivco eso convierte a Lord Renly en Señor de Rocadragón. Felicidades Lord Renly. -Pero éste no puede parar de llorar así que simplemente lo dejan llorar.

-¿Algo más? -Pregunta Baelish.

-Muchos de los que venían ha participar en la gran fiesta en honor a Joffrey temen que haya un asedio. Algunos han abandonado ya la ciudad con el dinero y se han protagonizado importatnes altercados. -Responde Varys. -Hay que hacer algo.

-¿Y que hay de la Reina? -Cuestiona Meñique. -¿Ha aparecido?

-No señor. -Pycelle comienza mover involuntariamente la mano, es evidente que se siente incómodo.

-Lo más probable es que el y Joffrey hayan muerto también. Habrá sido algún infiltrado. -Varys escoge cuidadosmante las palabras.

-¿¡Qué!? -Exclama Pycelle.

-Si damos por muerto ha Robert hay que hacer lo propio con Cersei, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo sinsaber nada. Tendremos que asumir también su muerte. De todas maneras continuaremos con las partidas de búsqueda. -Sonríe Petyr.

-Eso significa, que con Joffrey y Stannis muerto la Corona pasa a... -Todos miran a Renly que ha parado de llorar.

-¡Larga vida al Rey! -Grita Baelish.

-Larga Vida al Rey. -Dice Varys. Todas las miradas se posan ahora en Pycelle.

-La... Larga Vi...da al Rey. -Balbucea

-Majestad, ralizaré el torneo en vuestro nombre así no habrá tumultos y el pueblo estará más contento. ¿Dais vuestro permiso? -Se adelanta Baelish.

Renly hincha el pecho y asiente con la cabeza.

Suenan las campanas derrepente. Durante un instánte queda todo en silencio.

-La ciudad está bajo asedio... -Susurra Varys.

-Sí. ¿Pero por quién? -Pregunta Baelish.

Pycelle espera que sea Tywin y acabe con esta locura. Abandonan todos la estancia dirigiéndose a a las murallas.

-Truchas, Águilas y Huargos... -Susurra un pálido Pycelle.

Meñique se da la vuelta y se dirige al recién proclamado Rey.

-Majestas, permitidme hablar con los sitiadores. Ganare su apoyo para vos.

-Tenéis mi permiso. -Contesta Renly alglo extrañado.

-Traigo noticias. La Mano del Rey y el Señor de la Tierra de los Ríos desean hablar con el Consejo Privado lo antes posibles -Un soldado aparece subeindo las escaleras.

-Con el Conesjo y su Rey imagino. -Dice Varys.

-¿El Rey, mi señor? -Pregunta el soldado extrañado.

-Joffrey y Cersei han muerto. Os encontráis ante Renly, de la Casa Baratheon, el primero de su nombre, Rey de los Siete Reinos, de los Ándalos, de los Rhoynar y de los Primeros Hombres. Lord Protector del Reino hasta que nombre un regente. Señor de la Tormenta y de Rocadragón.

-Majestad. -El soldado cae de rodillas ante Renly.

-Levantáos. -Ordena Baelish. -Corred la noticia y que las campanas suene por la muerte del Príncipe Joffrey y de Lord Stannis Baratheon.

El capa dorada se levanta y se marcha a la misma velocidad con la que ha llegado.

-Lord Arryn, un placer volver a veros. -Saluda Meñique desde la muralla. -Permitidme abrir la puerta. Que vuestros hombres se diviertan en las mejores tabernas de Desembarco del Rey ¡Estsmos de celebración! Aunque también de luto. Capitán bajad el puente y abrir la puerta.

El Capitán de los capas doradas da la orden y el puente comienza a descender lentamente ante la atónita mirada de Jon Arryn y Hoster Tully... y de los guardias de la muralla.

-Por favor una escolta para Lord Arryn y Lord Tully. Que los escolten a la Fortaleza Roja. Deben de estar cansados. Asignarles una habitación. Imagino que se quedarán por varios días.

Meñique decide retorceder ahora con todo su séquito a la Fortaleza Roja.

-Preparaos, Lord varys, cuando nuestros invitados estén listos tendremos una reunión importante. Y sí, preparad el libro.

Abajo en la muralla, Arryn decide entrar.

-¿Tomamos las principales posiciones? -pregunta el Tully. -No me fío de Meñique...

-No hará falta. Quieren firmar una alianza, sino no nos hubieran abirto las puertas de la ciudad... -Jon conoce la historia de Baelish con Lysa, su esposa, así que prefiere ignorar el comentario.

-Puede ser una trampa.

-Las últimas noticias que tenemos de Tywin es que destrozó la parte del ejército norteño que no vino con nosotros. -Insiste Arryn. -Es imposible que hayan llegad aquí antes que nosotros.

-¿Y los Hombres del Hierro? -Hoster no pregunta por los Tyrell pues los esxploradores han localizado a los hombres de Mace a dos día de la capital.

-Créeme, si la Flota del Hierro estaría aquí, lo sabríamos...

Así que lo único que hacen es aceptar la oferta de Baelish de entrar y escansar. Son acompañados a la Fortaleza Roja mientras parte del pueblo les aplaude y otra les abuchea. A caballo, cerca del Septo de Baelor ambos comienzan a conversar.

-¿Les vamos ha hablar acerca de la derrota de Howland Reed y la ejecución de Ned? -Pregunta esta vez Arryn.

-No sé si es conveniente. Ahora Tywin puede llegar a Invernalia si quiere. Nadie debe saberlo.

-No marchará hacia el Norte. Dejará desprotegido el Occidente. -Responde el del Valle.-Vendrá a aquí, con los Tyrell y los Hombres del Hierro e intentará aplastarnos. Es su única oprtunidad. Sin Ned no podrá intercambiarla por Joffrey o Cersei. Solo podrá recuperar la Capital por la fuerza.

Jon vuelve a su antigua habitación, a la Torre de la Mano, aunque su cargo ahora no parece existir. Se baña y se prepara para la negociación larga y dura que les espera. Se reunen todos en la sala del Consejo Privado. Renly preside la mesa. A un lado se encuentra Arryn y Tully y al otro Meñique, Pycelle y Varys. Tras un largo silencio Varys toma la palabra:

-Es evidente que nadie quiere empezar... Propongo una cosa. Nos alternamos revelando nuestrs cartas. Por supuesto que empezamos nosotros. -Sonríe Varys. -Cersei Lannister y Joffrey Baratheon han huido de la ciudad y han sido dadas por muertas. Lo más probable es que Tywin tenga un infiltrado aquí y temió que os los entregásemos...

-Eso refuerza nuestras intenciones. -Es Jon Arryn quien habla. -Nuestra intención era proclamar Rey a Stannis antes que a Joffrey, así que sin él, Stannis es el siguiente en la sucesión.

-Existe un pequeño problema... Maestre Pycelle, por favor. -Belish toma la palabra. Pycelle silenciosamente le entrega la carta. -Stannis murió en la conquista de los Peldaños de Piedra, en Piedrasangre. Estas islas se han anexionado a Dorne y un tal Davos Seaworth ha sido nombrado su señor.

-Eso significa que la corona pasa a... Renly. -Deduce el Tully.

-Muy hábil, Lord Hoster. -Meñique le envía una mirada sarcásrica. -Por eso estábamos de celebración. Hemos proclamado a Renly Rey aunque mañana se hará oficial.

Renly escucha atentamente cada comentario sin decir ninguna palabra, sigue triste, sus dos hermanos han muerto.

-Majestad. -Dicen Tully y Arryn al unísono.

-No es necesario, mañana todos le juraremos vasallajes, ¿Verdad, Majestad? -Se adelanta Varys.

-Eso parece... -Dice timidamente el Rey.

-Era vuestro turno, Lord Hoste, Lord Arryn. -Paladea Meñique.

-Lord Eddard Stark fue ejcutado por Tywin Lannister y el resto del ejército norteño ha sido destrozado y está en desvandada, Tywin tiene la llave del norte... -Susurra Arryn.

-Así que su hijo Robb, es su heredero... ¿Está en Aguasdulces, verdad? -Pregunta Baelish.

-Así es. -Confirma Hoster Tully.

-Entonces, siento deciros que habéis cometido un gran error, Lord Tully. Tywin asediará Aguasdulces y tomará a vuestro hijo, heredero de Aguasdulces y a vuestro nieto, heredero del Norte. Y no hay un ejército cercano capaz de evitarlo -Critica el Consejero de la Moneda. -No va intentar tomar Desembarco, tomará Aguasdules y las prinicpales plazas, ahora desprtoegidas

Se hace el silenciol. Meñique tiene razón.

-Tengo que volver. -Susurra Hoster. -Con un ejército.

-¿Y quién defiende Desembarco del Rey de los Tyrell y los Greyjoy? -Pregunta Varys. -No podemos contar con Ser Barristan que está buscando a Robert y Dorne... no sabemos nada...

-¿Y que pasa con Selwyn de Tarth? ¿Dónde está él y su ejéercito de las Tierras Tormenteñas? -Dice Arryn. -¿Está de nuestra parte no? Renly es su señor.

-Digamos que está en una misión especial...

Es obvio que no quieren hablar del tema.

-Nos vendrían muy bien sus hombres. -Dice Tully enfadado pero Pety se encoje de hombros.

-Cabe destacar que la flota real la tienen los dornienses, cualquier ataque por mar sería inevitable. Stannis se llevó toda la flota y también la de las Tierras de la Tormenta. Solo tenemos la vuestra Jon y quizás la nortela, pero ambas insuficientes ante la Flota del Hierro y Redwyne. -Apunta Arryn.

-¿Sabemos algo del enemigo? -Pregunta Tully. -Además de que los Tyrell están cerca...

-Preguntémosle a el Maestre Pycelle. Ha estado muy callado. -Sugiere Petyr.

-¿Qué va a saber un pobre Maestre? -Carraspea el propio Pycelle.

-No sé, Ya que consiguió sacar a Cersei Lannister y Joffrey Baratheon de la Fortaleza Roja y Desembarco del Rey sin que nadie lo viera. Siguiendo las órdenes de Tywin me imagino... -Ataca Baelish.

Todos se vuelve hacia Pycelle que se derrumba en el suelo.

-Piedad Majestad. -Dice de rodillas ante Renly. -Tywin me amenzó... os seré fiel... el mejor Maestre que hayáis tenido.

-Cressen era buen Maestre... -Susurra Renly conmocionado.

-Majestad, este traidor debe ser encerrado en las celdas negras, allí le interrogaremos. ¿Dáis la orden? -Pregunta Baelish con los ojos llameantes de poder.

-Encerradlo. -Dice el Rey.

-¡Guardias! -Grita Baelish. -Encerrad a este traidor en lo más profundo de las mazmorras.

-¡No por favor! ¡Piedad! Siempre os he servido bien...

Pycelle es arrastrado por los guardias mientras lloriquea.

-Le hemos dado una oportunidad ¿No? -Sonríe Meñique al volverse hacia la mesa. -Una última cosa. Si Cersei aparece solo tendremos que divulgar algo sobre este libro. -Meñique hace una señal y Varys coge un pesado tomo del suelo y lo pone sobre la mesa. -Genealogía de los Siete Reinos, interesante. -Petyr Baelish vuelve a sonreir.


	18. Chapter 18

**Aguasdulces**

-Como Príncipe he de velar por el interés de todos los donrienses, mi buen Areo. Mientras, en el resto de Ponientes, los reinos se matan entre ellos, Dorne prevalecerá.

Areo Hotah, como siempres en silencio, asiente ante el Príncipe Doran. Éste sonríe satisfecho.

-Ya podéis hacer pasar a mi hermano, el pobre a recorrido un largo camino...

Areo abandona la estancia, todavía no está acostubrado a la arquitectura dorniense, y eso que lleva viviendo ahí muchos años. Al cabo de unos minutos Oberyn Martell ya está frente a su hermano.

-Cumplí mi misión, tal como planeamos, los mercenarios de Tyrosh y Myr que contratamos hicieron un gran trabajo, actuaron magnificamente como diplomáticos de las Ciudades Libres y encima conquistamos los Peldaños de Piedra. Además como sabes he nombrado a Ser Davos señor de esas islas para mantenerlo alejado pero vigilado. -Oberyn está exultante. Doran no.

-Jon Arryn y Hoster Tully, apoyados por el Consejo Privado han proclamado a Renly Baratheon como Rey de los Siete Reinos... Varys y Baelish abrieron las puertas de la ciudad...

-Tendré que ir a jurar lealtad al nuevo Rey en vuestro nombre.

-Creo que no entiende. -Fruce el ceño Doran. -Stannis hubiera sido nombrado Rey si no hubiera muerto... y nos ayudaría a llevar a cabo nuestra venganza. -Oberyn se queda pálido. -Por suerte aún tenemos una oportunidad. -Extiende una carta su hermano. -Jon Arryn nos propne consumar nuestra venganza si apoyamos a Renly. Nos propone invadir el Dominio desde el sur y tomar Altojardín.

-¿Y que hay de Viserys Targaryen y de nuestro pacto? y además No solo quiero muerto a Tywin también a Varys y a Pycelle, seguro que estuvieron implicados, eran consejero del Rey. Pycelle abrió las puertas a Tywin Lannister...

-Cada cosa su tiempo, pero he de decir que Pycelle ha sido encarcelado. Ayudó a escar a Cersei Lannister y Joffrey antes de la llegada de Arryn y Tully. Además, damos por hecho que las pruebas que encontramos fueron colocadas por los Lannister. Quizás no tuvieron nada que ver. -Duda Doran.

-Entonces fue Stark. -Acusa Doran

-Si lo fue, se llevó su secreto a la tumba. Tywin lo ejecutó delante de su propio ejército y luego masacró a sus levas... Tiene el paso al Norte libre.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan? -Pregunta Oberyn desconcertado.

-Ganar tiempo. Irás a Desembarco del Rey jurarás fidelidad a Renly llorarás la pérdida de Stannis y Robert. Quizás te den algún cargo importante para atraer a Dorne a su causa. Si luego nos conviene...

-Atacaremos Altojardín. -Concluye Oberyn. -He de prepararme para partir.

-Te llevarás a Arianne. Está muy triste por la muerte del que iba a ser su esposo. -Dice Doran.

-Creo que era una de las pocas personas que lo apreciaban en todo el mundo.

-Yo también lo apreciaba. -Susurra Doran. -Pero era necesario.

-¿Y si casamos a Arianne con Renly? -Pregunta Oberyn.

-Puede ser viable. -Doran se lleva la mano a la barbilla. -Renly es un niño, Arianne influiría en él a nuestro antojo... Podemos presionar con unirnos a los Lannister si no aceptan. Dejo esto en tus manos tienes carta blanca, hermano.

-Perfecto. -Oberyn se va a dar la vuelta para marcharse.

-¿Seguro que murió? -Pregunta Doran.

-Su cuerpo no ha aparcido... -Carraspea Oberyn. -Y el de Robert tampoco. Aparecerá en alguna playa cuando lo arrastre la marea, quizás en Dorne o en Essos.

-Una pena. Se merecía una buena ceremonia. Da la voz. Diez días de luto por la muerte del que estaba destinado a ser Príncipe de Dorne. Stannis Baratheon. Dio su vida por el, quería librar estas tierras de los piratas, y lo consiguió... pagando un alto precio.

Oberyn agacha la cabeza en señal de respeto y cruza la distancia que separá su posición de la puerta a paso ligero.

* * *

Olenna sabía que no había llegado primero a Desembarco del Rey pero había insistido en acercarse a ver la capital y ahí estaba. Subida a caballo y acompañado entre otros ineptos de su hijo y Tarly. Su ejército estaba lejos. No quería dar el gusto a sus enemigos de ver pasar a sus tropas frente la Capital sin poder asediar la ciudad. Marchaban hacia el Norte con Tywin. Una vez aseguradas las posiciones allí, con apoyo el apoyo de los Hombres del Hierro volverían a la ciudad y la tomarían.

-Oidme bien. Fijaros en esa ciudad, en c ada detalle por minucioso que sea. Hoy pasamos a su lado sin poder tomarla. Pero grabaros a fuego en la cabeza que volveremos. Lo juro por los Siete. -Olenna da la vuelta y espolea el caballo. El resto la sigue.

Ella sabe que está perdiendo influencia y la idea de marchar hacia la Tierra de los Ríos de nuevo no es popular entre sus vasallos. Significa dejar las productivas tierras del Dominio, su casa, a merced del enemigo. ¿Pero que saben ellos? Si Dorne entra en la guerra, el Dominio tendría demasiados frentes abiertos. En cambio si asegura una posición en el Norte no les atacarán por detrás.

-"Un paso atrás para luego dar dos hacia delante." -Piensa.

Ya se está preparando un nuevo ejército en Altojardín y seguro que Tywin hará lo mismo en el Occidente. A doferencia de otros territorios más pequeños en población, la Tierra de los Ríos o el Norte si algo abunda en el Dominio son hombres. Además a petición de los Tywin se ha preparado una escolta que trasladará a sus nietos y al resto de la familia Tyrell a Roca Casterly.

-"Arryn se cree que ha ganado porque se ha hecho con la Capital pero está muy equivocado."

* * *

Ahora que el ejército norteño está en desvandada, a Tywin solo le falta por hacer una cosa. Ganarse la lealtad de la Tierra de los Ríos y los norteños. Y para ello tiene que tomar Aguasdulces.

-¿Padre?

-Cersei. Adelante.

Cersei había llegado escoltada por guardias Lannister hacía dos días gracias a la intervención oportuna del Maestre Pycelle.

-¿Significa ésto una derrota? -Pregunta la Reina preocupada, Cersei todavía es joven.

-Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para conocer la respuesta. -Contesta el león.

-He tenido que huir de Desembarco del Rey con mi hijo, el Rey, nuestros enemigos tienen la capital y solo los Tyrell nos dan su apoyo.

-¿Cuándo se ha rendido tu padre? -Pregunta Tywin. -La respuesta es jamás. Escúchame cuando te digo que el asedio de Aguasdulces lo cambiará todo. Arryn se cree que por controlar la Capital ha ganado pero son siete los reinos que hay en Poniente. Han dejado toda tierra al norte de Capital desprotegida y conseguiré que Joffrey sea aceptado como Rey por todos los señores del Tridente y del Norte.

-Pero nuestros ejércitos son mucho menores que los suyos. -Se queja Cersei.

-Aegon tenía el ejército más pequeño de Poniente cuando se lanzó a la conquista de los Siete Reinos. -Responde Tywin.

-¡Aegon tenía dragones!

-Y vosotros me tenéis a mí. Yo no expulso fuego por la boca pero créeme cuando te digo que la cabeza de Tywin Lannister vale más que la de un dragón. Eres una Lannister no puedes tener esa actitud. Ni la derrota está clara ni la victoria es probables. Estamos en un punto muerto. Te juro que Joffrey se sentará en el Trono de Hierro o moriremos en el intetno.

A Cersei le provoca un escalofrío la palabra morir en plural...

Catelyn se asoma por las murallas de Aguasdulces para ver con sus propios ojos la noticia que le ha dado su tío.

-¿Cuántos decís que son, tío? -El Pez Negro se rasca la cabeza.

-No lo sabemos con seguridad, quizás veinticinco mil hombres... -Responde.

-¿La guarnición resistirá lo suficiente? -Pregunta Cat.

-Tenemos unos quinientos hombres, insuficientes para frenar un asalto pero no creo que ataquen, les provocaríamos demasaidas bajas... lo más probable es que pongan el castillo bajo asedio y esperen...

-¿Y tenemos suficientes reservas? -Pregunta Cat.

-Un año, quizás más si racionamos los alimentos.

Cat coge aire y vuelve a mirar hacia los pendones escarlata y sus leones.

-Imagino que seguimos sin noticias de nadie.

-No sobrina. Seguramente nos obliguen a rendir el castillo para que no le pase nada a Lord Eddard. Y seguimos sin noticias de Desembarco del Rey, de Jon Arryn, de vuestro padre o de Howland Reed.

-Maldito Tywin Lannnister. Se ha ocupado demasiado bien de dejarnos aislados. -Se queja Catelyn.

-Entonces, ¿Rendieremos el castillo? -Pregunta el Pez Negro incómodo.

-¿Y que tomen además de a Ned, a Robb y Edmure como prisioneros? -Exclama. -Jamás. Con eso solo lograríamos acercarnos a la derrota. Esperaremos y confiaremos en que alguien llegue en nuestra ayuda. En un año puede pasar de todo.

Euron Greyjoy ha quedado sorprendido por la originalidad del plan de Tywin Lannister. Se lo explica a Balon y este queda igual de impresionado pero Victarion... Victarion se muestra receloso.

-¿Barcos que navegan por tierra?-Exclama

-Pero la idea es sublime.-Tiene que reconocer Ojo de Cuervo. -Y será completamente decisiva para el asedio de Aguasdulces y para el devenir de la guerra. Es el momento de que los Hombres de Hierro esperaban.-Balon asiente solemne.

-Haber si he entendido. Llevaremos la Flota del Hierro a la Bahía del Hierro...

-Con cinco o seis barcoluengos será suficiente. -Interrumpe Euron. Balon se muestra algo molesto.

-Y moveremos los barcos por tierra utilizando un sistema de troncos hasta el Forca Azul. De ahí descenderemos hasta el Tridente y remontaremos el Forca Rojo hasta llegar Aguasdulces. -Sonríe Balon como si el plan fuera suyo. -Es magnifico.

-¿Dáis vuestra bendición para llevar a cabo el plan, hermano? -Pregunta Euron satisfecho.

-Más que eso. Tienes mi total apoyo. Victarion, como el mejor comandante de la flota tu llevarás a cabo el ataque. Quiero que dejes a los Hombres de Hierro en un buen lugar Victarion.

-Si hermano... -Susurra Victarion. No le gustan los planes de Euron.

-Pero recuerda. Nade de saquear las costas ni de llevar las velas de los Greyjoy, si saben que venimos se acabará la sorpresa. -Ordena Euron.

-Eso es. -Dice Balon. -Escoge a tus hombres más disciplinados Victarion, tiene que salir perfecti. Recuerda que el honor de las Islas de Hierro y de los Greyjoy está en tus manos y nuestras ambiciones territoriales también...

-No voy a defraudarte, hermano, nunca lo he hecho y ahora tampoco pero tengo una condición y es que la flota de los Redwyne no participe en el asalto. -Contesta Victarion. Balon mira a Euron inquisitivo.

-La carta no menciona nada de los Redwyne. -Dice Euron. -Así que no creo que participen. Mientras preparamos y acondiconamos a los barcos para el traslado escribiré una carta a Tywin para estar seguros. -Victarion se muestra ahora mucho más satisfecho, no quiere que otros se lleven la gloria que el va a conseguir para las Islas del Hierro.


	19. Chapter 19

**El Renacer**

Todo ha sido extraño hasta ese momento y así pare seguir. Lo último que recuerda es agua roja. Su propia sangre... después todo estaba oscuro. Había perdido el conocimiento... y parece que no lo recuperó en varios días o eso le habían dicho sus salvadores. Un barco Pentosí o Lyseno por lo menos, sus tripulantes eran de las ciudades libres, eso estaba claro. El Maestre Cressen se esforzó en enseñarle los acentos de las ciudades libres así que no le resultó difícil reconocerlo pero no sabía distinguirlo. Les había dicho que era de Poniente en todas las lenguas que conocía pero no le habían hecho caso. Era como hablarles a las gárgolas de Rocadragón... solo uno de los marineros le había dirigido la palabra. Aunque él era un amante del silencio le agradaba saber que no se había quedado sordo.

-"Pronto llegaremos." -Decía el viejo marinero.

-"¿A dónde?" -Preguntaba Stannis Baratheon. Entonces Jess le dirigía esa sonrisa desdentada que le irritaba. -"Si me lleváis a Poniente os pagaré una gran recopensa" -Le decía. -"Soy señor de Rocadragón y futuro Príncipe de Dorne, soy Stannis Baratheon hermano del Rey Robert,"

-"Y yo soy Jess, Jess el Viejo" -Le contestaba y volvía a sonreir. Así que Stannis se daba la vuelta furioso sobre el colchón de paja solo para recordar con un doloros pinchazo que no podía mover la pierna izquierda. Se había quedado inválido o eso le había dicho Jess.

-"He visto muchas heridas de esas, me temo que no volveréis a caminar, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino deberemos amputar la pierna" -Decía con una expresión triste.

-"¿A caso sóis Maestre?" -Refunfuñaba Stannis.

-"Por supuesto que no" -Le respondía aguantándose la carcajada. -"Yo no soy como esos viejos de largas barbas blancas que viven todos juntos amargados con la única compañía de sus libros..."

Enonces Stannis echaba de menos al Maestre Cressen odiaba admitirlo pero era verdad. Para matar el tiempo en es oscura bodega Stannis intentaba sonsacar a Jess que había sido de la batalla de Piedrasangre.

-"Decidme, ¿Sabéis algo de mis hombres? ¿Rindieron el castillo? ¿Vencimos?" -A lo que Jess respondía sabiamente.

-"En las guerra nadie gana, todos pierden..." -Y calla melancólicamente.

Y así pasaban los días. De vez en cuando Jess le traía un plato con alimentos no muy sabrosos. Y Stannis ya no sabía que hacer. El amaba el silencio. Pero con ese hombre vigilándolo se sentía incómodo.

-"¿Por qué no naja el Capitán del barco haberme? ¿Acaso viajáis vos solo?" -Pregunta furioso Stannis.

-"Cumplen órdenes, solo yo puedo verte"

-"¿Cumplen órdenes ¿De quién? ¿Eres el Capitán?"

-"¿El Capitán? ¿Yo?" -Y Jess reía a carcajadas en el suelo durante unos minutos. -"Pronto sabréis todo, ya estamos cerca."

Al principio Stannis había intentado calcular dónde estaban pero ya le era imposible, podían estar en Braavos como en Yunkai y el jamás lo habría notado. Fue un día como otro cualquiera cuando Jess bajo a la bodega solemne, como hacía siempre.

-"Hemos llegado a puerto." -Dijo. Stannis ya lo sabía, los ruidos que había oido y los movimientos del barco no podía significar otra cosa, habían llegado a un puerto. Pero la pregunta era ¿A qué puerto? Como sabía que no le iba a responder, no preguntó.

-"Disculpad que no me levante" -Dijo Stannis friamente. -"Tengo una pierna inútil." -Escupió. Jess sonrió.

-"Os voy a hechar de menos... sóis muy agradable" -Rió el lobo de mar.

En ese instante dos fornidos marineros bajarn por la escalera.

-"Levantadle" -Dijo el marinero. Parece que le había mentido. Si que tenía cierta autoridad.

Stannis no se resistió. Lo subieron cuidadosamente por la escalera. Y entonces la luz solar bañó su rostro. Volvía a sentirse vivo. Miro a su alrededor frenéticamente. Un puerto enorme, barcos la mayoría mercantes, de distintos estilos así que de distintos puntos del mundo, tiene que ser una ciudad libre... y ese olor le sonaba demasiado bien, era del Mar Angosto, lo que reucía las posibilidades a Tyrosh, Pentos o Myr. Al principio había pensado que los hombres de Tyrosh y Myr que habían envestido su barco en la batalla de Piedrasangre lo habían capturado pero tan pronto supo que el barco en el que viajaba no iba acompañado, deshechó la idea... así que lo más probable es que fuera Pentos. Stannis sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a pesar de todo, de su herida y de su aislamiento, su cabeza volvía a recoger todos los datos e información que había alrlededor y lo analizaba. No había perdido sus dotes de análisis algo imprescindible para los conflictos armados.

-"¿Qué os hace gracia?" -Preguntó Jess extrañado.

Ahora era Stannis el que callaba y disfrutaba con el silencio. Los hombres lo cogieron y llevaron ante lo que aprecía una casa con ruedas.

-"Mi trabajo concluye aquí, ha sido un placer conoceros Lord Stannis, nos veremos antes de lo que créeis" -Era la primera vez que se dirigía a él por us título. Le dirigió su sonrisa desdentada y los dos hombres lo introdujeron en la carroza. Stannis tenía curiosidad por saber que estaba pasando había aprendido a no preguntar ya estaba harto, ya averiguaría a dónde iba cuando llegara. Había aprendido a esperar. Y por fin tras dos largas horas de viaje la carroza había parado frente a las puerta de un majestuos edificio. El conductor gritó y dos hombres salieron del edificio y lo cogieron y lo introdujeron en él. Su benefacor debía de ser alguien muy rico... el interior era hermos, blanco de pureza interrumpido por fuentes, cuadros y esculturas. Los hombres lo condujeron por un pasillo y entraron en una estancia y lo sentaron en un comodísimo sillón carmesí con bordados de oro. Sin mediar palabra ambos se fueron y Stannis quedó solo.

Después aparecieron dos criadas con un barreño arrebosar de agua. Lo colocaron frente a él y ellas a ambos lados del barreño.

-"Quieren que me bañe" -Pensó. -"¿No puede verme vuestro así? -Total indiferencia. -"Está bien. Fuera, Stannis Baratheon no se desnudará delante de ninguna mujer" -Gritó y ambas abandonaron la sala.

A duras penas logró quitarse la ropa. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no puede entrar en la bañera y se enfadó mucho. Lo recuerda con mucha claridad, recuerda como ha tenido que humillarse.

-"Por favor" -Dijo con toda la dignidad que podía en su situación. -"Necesito ayuda."

Dicho y hecho, ambas criadas entraron y le ayudaron a entrar. Estaba furioso, era la primera vez que una mujer lo veía desnudo, y por si fuera poco no era una, sino dos. Ya en la bañera Stannis volvió a despachar a las criadas. Se frotó y frotó hasta que la suciedad quedó eliminada. Se sentía nuevo, renovado, limpio y puro hasta que... al intentar salir de la bañera recordó la inutilidad de su pierna izquierda. Así que de nuevo se tragó su orgullo y lamó a las criadas. Essta lo ayudaron a salir del agua, que se había tornado de un colo grisáceo. Le proporcionaron ropas lujosas y le ayudaron a ponersela. Ambas se reitararon silenciosamentes, llevándose el barreño y la ropa sucia. Ya estaba harto del silencio, pero el hombre que le había traído hasta allí le estaba haciendo esperar demasiado.

Tras repasar todo lo que había sucedido mentalmente se dio cuenta de que apenas había dormido así que visto lo visto se tumba sobre el sillón.

-¿Lord Stannis? -Un hombre lo despierta bruscamente. -Veo que tenéis sueño. -Ríe.

Stannis se incorpora y se da cuenta del aspecto de quien le ha hablado. Es enorme, muy gordo y con una larga barba rubia. Tiene una voz aguda.

-Despertad. -Susurra entre risas.

-¿Quién sóis? -Pregunta Stannis bruscamente.

-Tranquilizaos, Lord Stannis. -Ríe de nuevo. -Soy el Magíster Illyrio de Pentos. El más poderoso de la Ciudad Libre de Pentos. y vos sóis Stannis Baratheon. Mi huésped. Se que tendréis numerosas preguntas, estaré encantado de responderos.

-¿Por qué me habéis salvado? -Pregunta Stannis.

-Tenéis un gran valor para mi. Tuvistéis suerte, mis barcos se encontraban cerca de Piedrasangre y presenciearon la batalla. El Capitán tuvo la magnífica idea de buscar supervivientes tras la batalla y os encontró a vos.

-La batalla...

-No os preocupéis, vencistéis, el planteamiento de vuestro plan fue perfecto y la ejecución mejor. Ser Davos ha sido nombrado Señor de los Peldaños de Piedra, vasallo de Dorne.

-¿Saben alguien que estoy aquí? -pregunta Stannis.

-Digamos que estáis muerto en Poniente... -Illyrio suelta una carcajada. -Algo que le ha venido muy bien a ciertas personsa.

-¿Qué queréis decir?

-Os haré un resumen de la situación política de Poneinte. Eddard Stark fue ejcutado por Tywin Lannister que aplastó al Ejército Norteño dirigido por Howland Reed. Esto fue aprovechado por Arryn y Tully que llegaron a Desembarco del Rey antes que los Tyrell.

-¿Asediaron con éxito Desembarco del Rey? -Stannis está muy sorprendido.

-Dejádme acabar. Resulta que la Reina Cersei había huido con su hijo de la Capital ayudado por el Maestre. Esto ha sido aprovechado por los miembros del Consejo Privado que quedaban en la Capital, Varys y Lord Baelish. Abrieron las puertas de la ciudad y proclamaron Rey a Renly.

-¡¿Qué?! -Exclama Stannis.

-Tranquilizáos.

-Pero no es el Rey legítimo. -Se queja Stannis. -Además yo voy antes que él en la sucesión. Illyrio pone cara de paciencia.

-Joffrey es un hijo bastardo de Jaime Lannister y su hermana. A sus ojos Renly es legítimo Rey, pues vos estáis muerto. Además para ellos Renly es el perfecto Rey, tiene ocho años y muy fácil de manipular.

-Tengp que volver. Tengo que reclamar mi Trono.

-Y lo haréis. -Dice Illyrio. -Por supuesto que lo haréis. Volveréis a lo grande, yo os ayudaré a que seáis el mejor Rey de Poniente, pero no podéis volver ahora, aún no. Te mataría eres un problema para todos. Para Tywin Lannister y para Jon Arryn.

-Tendría el apoyo de Dorne...

-Sabes que no es suficiente.

-Pero...

-Volverás en el futuro. Os lo prometo. Pero para eso... para eso necesitáis un ejército. Y para eso tenéis que labraros un nombre aquí, en Essos. Dale al pueblo un gran Guerrero y estos les seguirán euforicamente.

-¿Que queréis de mi?

-Tranquilizáos de nuevo, Lord Stannis. Yaestoy harto de guerras estúpidas. Desde que se desmoronó Valyria sus herederas, las ciudades libres no han hecho más que matarse entre ellas... Volantis, Lys, Myr, Pentos... Lo que quiero es poner fin a eso, Stannis, quiero unificar todos los pueblos, quiero que se acabe el sufrimiento. Quiero una nueva Valyria, esta vez mayor y más poderosa. Y vos Lord Stannis, sóis el candidato ideal para esa misión.

* * *

 **He subido hoy este capítulo aprovechando el aniversario de mi nacimiento. Quería de deciros que muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a todos los que lo hacéis y especialmente a la única persona que comenta :) He de deciros que por una serie de problemas personales no voy a actualizar la historia hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, una pena porque me estaba gustando como se desarrollaba todo. Como siempre muchas gracias y si quereis podéis comentar que os parece la historia o que creeis que va a pasar.**


End file.
